Hardwired
by Assistant
Summary: The digimon tamers find action and adventure when there digimon return. They face new foes, must stand against the DHades, and all the time Renamon has to deal with strange emotions she has never felt before. All thanks to Jason, a hardwired human.
1. Reunion

Author's Note: Hello everyone, been a while since I wrote a Digimon Tamers fanfic. Still, this idea popped into my head and I just couldn't resist. So, to my old readers I say welcome back. To any new readers, thank you for taking a interest in my writing. Please, read, enjoy, and above all review. After all, I already have an idea for a sequal to this story, but it will be you the readers who decide whether or not I post it.

Hardwired

Chapter 1  
Reunion

In the largest cities around the world, reconstruction continued. New York, Tokyo, Paris, and all the other cities that were attacked by the D-Reaper were beginning to get back to normal. Business men were returning to their offices, families to their homes, and life was regaining an old sense of normalcy. Even for the tamers, life was going back to the way it was. Still, none them wanted that. The battles with digimon, the tears and blood, they would take it all back if their partners could come back to the real world.

Unfortunately, the staff of Hypnos hadn't quite figured out how to bring the digimon back. In the newly redesigned Hypnos Headquarters, the researchers worked relentlessly as they attempted to find a way to bring the digimon back. The problem they were facing was one of stability. They had managed to pull rocks, and other small things from the digital world. The problem, none of them would survive for very long before breaking into data. They needed a way to stabilize the digimon, give them the power to hold their data together.

Most of what had been done, the reconnection to the digital world and the teleportation programming, had been created by the Monster Makers. They were the ones that knew the most about digimon, the coding that made up their body, and the basic differences between them and humans. Still, even with that knowledge behind them, none of them seemed to be making any more ground. The stabilization was the last step, but no one could think about how to make it work.

Everyone except for Shibumi. The one that had kept up with the digimon project, even after the funding was cut, had been locked in his office working on some secret project. He just said that it was time they called in outside help. The other Monster Makers didn't know what he meant by that, but didn't question him. Shibumi had been the one to identify the source of the D-Reaper, and seemed to see something else in codes and programs. He saw the smallest of differences in the code that either stopped or allowed a program to work.

Yamachi, the head of Hypnos, was working in his own office when Shibumi came bursting in, a smile on his face, "I have got it."

Yamachi looked up from his desk, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, "What is it now Shibumi."

Shibumi moved forward, slapping a piece of paper onto the desk as he said, "I may have found someone who can create something to stabilize the digimon."

Yamachi sat up a bit in his chair, his eyes focusing on Shibumi, "Tell me everything."

Shibumi began to tell Yamachi about a very special individual. His name was Jason. He was an American, and born into a rich family. However, he still had a hard life. At an early age a strange genetic disorder began to affect his brain. It wasn't downs syndrome, or anything like that. It was like his brain was shutting down, turning itself off cell by cell. His parents had been desperate, and called on any doctor that could cure there son. At the time, a new procedure was being developed. It would hook a human's brain to a computer, and in such allow them to interface with it. The doctors saw that procedure as a way to prevent Jason's brain from shutting down, and maybe even restart some of the cells that had just turned themselves off.

The procedure was a huge success, but it was the only time it had been preformed. An unseen side effect of the surgery was the fact Jason's brain had become reliant on the computers it was connected to. If he was disconnected, his brain would begin shutting down again, and he would be as good as dead in two hours. Since then he had been confined to hospital bed. At first, Jason had a lot of trouble speaking, listening, or basic functions. Then, as technology improved, so did his mental capacity. When Jason was about ten years old he was hooked up to a brand new super computer. With that computer, he actually began to create programs.

Shibumi continued to explain that no matter how complicated the program was, Jason could program it in just a few minutes. His imagination worked with the computer, creating programs that would be far to complicate for any team of programmers to create.

As Shibumi neared the end, he smiled and said, "You see, if we can get Jason to create the stabilization program, then we can bring the digimon back. The only problem I can see is we might have to hook Jason into the Juggernaut core. The stabilization program is something none of use can even begin to think about the coding. Still, if we hooked him to the core, the most powerful super computer on the planet, he should be able to construct the program."

Yamachi smiled, taking off his sunglasses, "Shibumi, get me all the information you can on this kid. Also, tell the other monster makers to suspend all other research. This is our best lead right now, and I want all our man power focused on making it work, or figuring out if it won't be enough." Shibumi nodded his head, turning as he walked out of the room. Yamachi picked up the phone on his deck, dialing a few numbers. If this kid was capable of doing everything Shibumi had said, he was going to make it well worth his while.

A week later, an ambulance was pulled up to the Hypnos building. Inside was a 16 year old, teenage, boy. He was thin, and his skin was pale from his lack of exposure to the sun. His arms were thin, neither fat nor muscular. He had very long black hair that reached down to his waist. He had grown it out to hide the many cables and wires that came out of the back of his head. All those wires fed down to a small computer that was built onto the cot. It was meant to keep him alive, and allow him to hook up to any computer with a network card.

The ambulance works rolled the boy into the building, taking him up several floors until they reached the room that held the Juggernaut core. During the reconstruction, the Juggernaut core had been completely redesigned. The room had also been enlarged, and proper lighting systems inserted. All around the walls were great computer councils that were hardwired into the juggernaut core. There were a few normal computers in the room, but one of them was on a cart. A few research technicians were standing by the cart, and waved over the ambulance workers when they came in.

With the help of an ethernet cable, the small computer in cot was attached to the computer on the cart. In a few seconds, as the two computers began to communicate, the boy on the cot began to wake up. He sat up, stretching as he scratched his head. He was dressed in the normal, pure white, hospital clothes. His eyes were a deep, forest green that shined in the brightly lit room.

A few minutes passed before Yamachi came into the room, his hand gently flipping his lighter open. Beside him walked Shibumi, who just smiled and waved as he said, "Hello, and thank you for coming."

Shibumi walked forward, shaking the boy on the cart's hand as he said, "My name is Shibumi, and you must be Jason."

The boy nodded his head, "Yes, that's me. Now, can I ask why I have been brought here?"

Yamachi stepped forward, a serious look on his face, "You have been brought her because we require your unique services."

Shibumi broke in, a smile on his face, "You see, we need you to create a program that will allow digimon and other items from the digital world to stabilize here, in the real world."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Digimon, you mean like the ones that fought the D-Reaper a few months ago."

Shibumi nodded his head, "Actually, we have been trying to bring back those exact digimon. You see, there tamers, or the humans that helped them in the fight, are still here in the real world. After they saved the world, the digimon were forced to return to the digital world because they began to destabilize. We need your help to create something that will allow them to hold their data together in this world. We have already designed a means of locating them and bringing them here. We just need the last piece of the puzzle."

Jason groaned a bit, scratching his head again, "That is a tall order, I can tell already. Still, to get a full understanding of the situation I would have to see the base code that is apart of each digimon, the code for the digital world, and about a hundred other things. I can't make any guarantees, but if I can figure out why they are destabilizing I should be able to figure out how to fix it."

Yamachi smiled, snapping his silver lighter shut, "What ever you need, you got it. Now, let's get you hooked up to Juggernaut."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Juggernaut. What in heavens name is Juggernaut?"

Yamachi looked up at the mass of metal, silicon, and plastic that stood in the center of the room, "The ultimate super computer, and as long as your helping us I can guarantee you will have full access to its processing power."

Jason turned around, looking at the huge computer. He then turned back to Yamachi, and smiled, "You sure know how to make a guy feel welcome." Over the course of the week the Hypnos researchers and the Monster Makers collected every piece of coding they could find that was relevant to the digital world or digimon. With the power of Juggernaut, Jason was able to review every file. He then looked over the research data from when the researchers had tried bringing rocks and other things to the real world.

It was a week and a half later that Jason called Yamachi down to the research lab. Thanks to Shibumi and Dolphin, Jason had been given a direct uplink to Juggernaut. He was attached by a very long set of wires, all of which were by an elaborate wire system that hung down from the ceiling. Jason loved it because he was able to go anywhere in the research room. For the first time, he had a decent amount of mobility. Also, since his brain was working off of Juggernaut, he had never been able to think so clearly. He was thinking faster then any human ever could, running through advanced problems in seconds.

Yamachi came in one day while Jason was up and around, talking with Shibumi near the Juggernaut core. When Jason saw Yamachi, he smiled and said, "Call the tamers and buy some cake for the homecoming party. The digimon are coming back."

Yamachi smiled, "You have the program ready."

Jason nodded his head, "Yes, the stabilization program is ready. The problem was when ever something was brought to this world from the digital its data began to become corrupted by the earth's Electro Magnetic field. It was like holding a magnet to a computer. The digimon were able to survive in this world for as long as they did because of all the other digimon that were bioemering. Each time a new digimon came to this world, he brought a cloud of data. Like replacing files in a computer, the data would replace the damaged data inside the digimon's body."

"So how did you fix the problem?"

Jason motioned towards a nearby computer, and quickly called up a command in the Juggernaut core. The computer screen slashed and showed the image of Guilmon. The computer then stripped away Guilmon's skin to leave a black silhouette. Jason pointed near the heart of the silhouette and said, "We have prepared a program that will give the digimon a second heart. This heart will not pump blood or anything like that. Its sole purpose will be to produce a weak, invisible, energy field. That field will act as a barrier, protecting the digimon against the earth's electromagnetic field. The second heart will also use energy from food and things like that to replace any data that might become corrupt."

Yamachi snapped his lighter shut, "Begin testing immediately. Start with trees. Then, if that works, find a digimon we need to bring back. You are to transport them here, and then monitor them closely until you are sure the second heart is doing its job."

Jason and Shibumi nodded their heads, Jason already sending out e-mails to the researchers that were in charge of the transportation program. Still, even when the tests with the digital trees were successful, Shibumi and Jason were anxious about using one of the tamer's digimon. Finally, they decided to test on one other digimon. Still, finding one that would make a good test subject was proving difficult.

Jason was monitoring the digital world when he picked up one something. On the outer desert layer a battle was ensuing, or more appropriately a slaughter. A small rookie digimon was being attacked by an ultimate. Jason gritted his teeth a bit, watching the battle from a birds eye view.

The ultimate, a SkullGreymon, was attacking a small rookie digimon called Tijgmon. Tijgmon was a small tiger cub digimon with white fur and black strips. As Jason checked the digimon card game, he found that the common Tijgmon had orange fur with black strips. As Jason continued to watch the fight, he couldn't help debating if he should save the outmatched rookie.

At that last minute, just before SkullGreymon would have destroyed Tijgmon, Jason activated the transport program. Tijgmon disappeared just before the SkullGreymon's claw would have crushed it. As the Juggernaut core worked on the transportation, Jason activated the program to insert the second heart. In a few minutes a researcher came into the main laboratory, Tijgmon in his arms as he said, "Jason, the teleportation was a success. Also, from our readings, it seems the second heart is working perfectly."

Jason turned, breathing a small sigh of relief he had saved the rookie an untimely death as he said, "Go tell Yamachi. I'll keep an eye on him until then." The researcher nodded, handing Tijgmon to Jason before heading out of the room. Jason moved over his cot, the one he had been brought to Hypnos on, setting Tijgmon on the soft bed before stepping back. The rookie opened his eyes which were a deep almond color and said, "Where am I?"

Jason smiled, "Don't worry. No one is going to hurt you here. Now, get some rest." Tijgmon nodded his head before falling asleep. Jason smiled, letting the tired rookie sleep.

After a few days, seeing that Tijgmon's second heart was working properly, Yamachi ordered that the tamer's digimon be brought to the real world. Also, he had asked for Tijgmon to be sent back, but then agreed with Jason to allow him to stay. Yamachi had heard that Jason saved Tijgmon, and decided it would be all right for the rookie to hang around.

Then, the only thing left to do was figure out how to tell the tamers their digimon were back. Yamachi had just wanted to flat out tell them, but the Monster Makers saw how special of event it would be. Jason was sitting on his cot, Tijgmon resting on his lap when the tiger cub digimon lifted its head and said, "Can I make a suggestion?"

Yamachi and Shibumi turned to stare at the digimon, but then nodded their heads. The digimon nodded his head in return and said, "You said there are eight tamers, correct. Well, surly one of them has a birthday coming up. Why not make the other digimon presents."

Jason smiled, the idea tickling his head as he accessed a few files in the Juggernaut core, "I just checked the records. As a matter of fact, Takato's birthday is in a few days. I would imagine all the tamers are invited, and even if they aren't we can take his parents into letting them come."

Shibumi clapped his hands together, "I think it sounds like a wonderful idea."

Yamachi nodded his head, "It will do. Now, Tijgmon, is there any else to this plan of yours."

Two days past, and the day of the party came. Through some work Takato's parents had gotten permission to hold the part in Shinjuku Park. In a wide open area beside the lake there were paper lanterns and many other decorations set up. Several tables had been set out, on top of which were several plates filled with food. On a separate table sat a huge, two layer cake Takato's father had baked for the occasion. That was one of the times it came in handy owning your own bakery.

Takato's parents had rented a stage, and borrowed Rika's Karaoke machine for the occasion. There was a large cake, made fresh that very morning. As Takato stood there, staring at the cake, he was amazed at how large it was. Surly his parents hadn't invited that many people.

Soon, the party guests began to arrive. Henry and Suzie were the first to arrive. Soon, however, the entire gang was there. The last to arrive was Rika, who had to sneak out of the house so her mother wouldn't force her into a dress she had bought for the occasion. As the tamers sat, eating the dinner provided, they began to talk. Of course, one of the first topics to come up was their digimon. It had been three months, and still Yamachi had even given them a hint whether they were any closer to getting their partners back.

Takato sighed, "I really wish Guilmon was here."

Henry put his hand on Takato's shoulder, "We all miss our partners, but there is nothing we can do about it right now. Yamachi said he would bring our digimon back, and that should be enough."

Takato sighed, nodding his head. Kazu jumped up, smiling as yelled, "Hey dude, I know what will cheer you up. Some good presents. Come on, start opening them. Then, we can get at that cake."

Rika looked over at Kazu, "Of course, it's all so you can get a piece of cake. I guess you think with your stomach and not your brain."

Jeri giggled a bit, "I didn't think Kazu had a brain."

"HEY," Kazu yelled as he glared at the two girls. Takato soon calmed Kazu down, and began to open his presents. Henry and Suzie had gotten a new video game, Rika a pack of digimon cards, Jeri a sketch pad with a large set of color pencils. Ryo had called up an uncle of his that made custom trading cards, and had him make a card for every one of Guilmon's evolutionary stages. The final gift Takato opened was from Kazu and Kenta, which had pulled their money together to buy Takato a new card carrying tin.

With that last present open, Kazu was moving towards the cake with hungry eyes. However, he never made it to the cake. Just when he was about to cut into the delicious dessert a voice called out, "I hope we aren't late."

Everybody turned to see Yamachi, Shibumi, and a kid in a wheel chair. Yamachi was wearing his usual black business suit, but had taken off his sunglasses. Shibumi was in loose white T-Shirt and pair of grey pants. The kid in the wheelchair was wearing a white, long sleeve shirt with computer board like designs in black across his chest and near the ends of the sleeves. In the kid's lap a large cat with white fur and black strips was sleeping peacefully. Yamachi took of his sunglasses, smiling as he said, "I hope you don't mind, but we brought a present for each of you."

As all the tamers gave each other confused looks as several nameless Hypnos agents came walking up. One of the agents was holding to small packages. Three more agents each carried a single package that was a about twice the size of the first two. The other presents were much larger, all of them having to be wheeled on pushcarts. The final present had to be brought in with a fork lift.

The tamers looked in awe at the presents, wondering what could be contained in each one. Yamachi smiled, motioning toward one of the larger presents as he said, "Well Takato, why don't you start." Takato nodded his head, standing up as he moved towards a large, square box with dark red wrapping paper and a white bow. He read the label, which just said "To: Takato"

Takato then looked over at the present, and began to tear away the wrapping paper. He then began to pry open the cardboard box underneath the wrapping paper. He then looked into the darkness in the box when he saw a pair of bright eyes start glowing. The next thing anyone knew, a large red blur had leapt out of the package and tackled Takato as it screamed in a child like voice, "Takatomon."

Takato opened his eyes, and began to smile widely, "Guilmon." The rest of the tamers began to smile, looking over at Yamachi who just nodded his head. They quickly got up, rushing over to the other boxes. Soon, wrapping paper was flying and boxes were being pried open. Suzie was leaping for joy as she gave Lopmon a huge. Terriermon was already back up to his favorite place on Henry's shoulder, complaining about how he hated the smell of cardboard. Marineangemon was floating about Kenta's head while Kazu was laughing at Guardromon for being brought in by a fork lift. Guilmon was already sniffing around, finding his way over to the table where a few dinner rolls had been left uneaten. Jeri was smiling from ear to ear as she opened her present and pulled a very happy, and as playful as ever, Calumon out of the cramped box. Even Renamon and Rika broke down their usual cool, hard core exteriors and gave each other a warm embrace.

Soon, however, attention began to draw back to a single box that began hopping around, a made voice coming through the cardboard and paper as it shouted, "Hey, let me out of here. You can't have a party without me. I'm the life of the party, badda boom."

Renamon managed to catch the hopping mad present, slicing the bottom open as she held it out in the air. Impmon tumbled out of the box, and hit ground with a resounding thud. Renamon smiled, dropping the now empty present back onto Impmon's head as she said, "Hello Impmon."

Impmon pulled the present off his head, glaring at Renamon as he said, "Couldn't you have gotten me out of that box a little bit more gently."

Renamon nodded her head, "Yes, but what fun would that be."

Impmon blinked a few times, and then growled, "I get no respect." However, it did not take long for Impmon's sour mood to disappear and the party to begin. Yamachi, Shibumi, and Jason watched as the tamers and digimon grabbed some pieces of cake, and began to laugh as they tried there best at the Karaoke machine.

Kazu and Kenta soon came over, and dragged Yamachi and Shibumi up to the stage, Kazu smiling as he said, "Come on you two, loosen up and enjoy the party."

Jason was happy Kazu and Kenta had ignored him. He sat there smiling, watching the amount of happiness on the tamers and digimon's faces. He was actually surprised when Rika and Renamon walked over to where he was sitting. Rika stopped a few feet in front of Jason and asked, "I don't remember seeing you at Hypnos. Why you hanging around with Yamachi?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders a bit, "Just seeing the benefit of hard work and dedication."

Renamon looked down at Jason's lap and asked, "Is that a digimon?"

Jason nodded his head, "Yes. He was, for lack of a better turn, our Ginny Pig for the stabilization program. We had pulled him out of the digital world just before a SkullGreymon could destroy him. He could go back to the digital world anytime, but he decided to hang around."

Rika smiled a bit, "So, does Mr. Wheelchair have a name."

Jason chuckled a bit and said, "My name is Jason, and this it Tijgmon."

"I'm Rika and I would assume you have already met Renamon."

Jason nodded his head. Rika then turned back, and watch as Yamachi finally agreed to sing one song. She looked back at Jason and said, "Come on. Seeing Yamachi sing is a once in a life time opportunity."

Jason shook his head, "No, I can hear just fine from here. Besides, I think Tijgmon and I need to be going."

Rika nodded her head, "Okay. See you around." Jason smiled, saying good-bye before he turned and began to push himself back, along the park paths, to the Hypnos building.

Just as they were leaving Tijgmon opened one eye and said, "Why don't you want to stay at the party."

Jason kept his eyes on the path ahead, but sighed as he said, "Because the battery on this small computer is running down, and you know what will happen if I let it die." Jason sighed again, glancing back at the party as he said, "Besides, I don't think I am cut out for such group activities."

"Why's that."

Jason smiled, looking down at Tijgmon, "I have spent most my life alone in a hospital bed, my only friend the computer that was hooked to my brain. I never really had a chance to learn how to talk to people."

"Jason."

"Yes Tijgmon."

"Am I your friend?"

Jason blinked a few times, then nodded to Tijgmon, "You are the first friend I have ever had. The only one I have ever had." With that, Jason rolled his wheelchair past a tree, the party disappearing from view.

**Please, Review. It just makes me so happy. **


	2. Discovery and Conversation

Chapter 2

Discover and Conversation

Rika woke up the next morning ten minutes before her alarm clock was supposed to go off. Usually, she would have gone back to sleep, but she was in to good of mood to stay in bed. After shutting her alarm off, she got out of bed and got ready for the day. Twenty minutes later she stepped out of her room. She was dressed in her school uniform, her hair already pulled up into its usual spiky bun.

Rika walked into the kitchen where her grandmother and Renamon were already seated, drinking some tea. Rika smiled over at them and said, "Good morning."

Seiko, Rika's Grandmother, looked up from her tea and said, "Good morning Rika. You seem to be in a good mood today. Then again, you do have an excellent reason to be."

Rika nodded her head, grabbing some bread before popping it in the toaster. Renamon turned her head, looking over at Rika as she asked, "Do you want me to go on patrol Rika?"

Rika shook her head, turning her head away from the toaster, "I don't think so, not today at least. You just got back after all." Rika then began to smile, an evil idea popping into her head.

Seiko noticed the smile, putting her tea down as she said, "What are you planning now?"

Rika turned and said, "Remember a few days ago when I told you about Jerrica."

Seiko nodded her head, "Yes, she is a girl in your class that always brings her cat to school. You told me she thinks that cat misses her to much while she is at school, and since her father is a major donator to the school the principle allows it."

Rika heard the toaster popped, and grabbed the freshly toasted bread. As she buttered it, she turned her head to look at her partner and grandmother, "Oh, but you forgot the time that cat puked on my homework, and the teacher wouldn't accept it."

"I still don't see your point."

Rika smiled, her eyes landing on Renamon, "Well, the principle may allow a cat, but I would love to see how badly that cat will want to go home she sees a certain fox."

Renamon blinked a few times, quickly realizing what Rika was planning. She turned away from Rika, hiding a smile as she finished off her tea. It was good to be home.

After Rika finished her toast she and Renamon said good bye to Seiko and began to head for Rika's school. Renamon choose to travel in the shadows, not planning to enter the classroom until Rika asked her to. Hopefully, she could get through the day without making a scene. However, knowing Rika wouldn't take any crud from anyone, it was highly doubtful.

When Rika got to class most of the students were already sitting in their desk. A few last minutes stragglers shifted in as the bell rang, and the teacher turned to the class. He smiled a bit and said, "Good morning everyone."

Rika rolled her eyes. Why did they go through this every morning? Still, knowing better then to contradict the teacher, she chimed in with the rest of the class as they wished him a good morning. The first half of the morning went by smoothly, but when the midmorning break came things went down hill in a hurry. Rika had pulled out her digimon cards, flipping through them as she checked to see which ones she should pull out for her battle deck, the one she used with during battles with Renamon.

At that moment, a shadow came over Rika's desk. She looked up to see Jerrica standing over the desk, her cat in her arms as she said, "Hey Rika, what are you doing?"

Rika looked away from Jerrica, concentrating on her cards, "I am working on my battle deck. Why?"

Without warning, Jerrica snatched one of cards out of Rika's hand and looked at it, "Digimon is so stupid, and it's a game meant for little boys who don't have anything better to do with their time. I think it is high time you tossed these stupid cards away."

Rika glared at Jerrica, her eyes becoming hard as she held back the urge to call Renamon, "If digimon are so stupid, how come me, Renamon, and the other digimon tamers were the only ones that were able to stop the D-Reaper."

Jerrica shrugged, "I heard about that on the news. Still, the digimon couldn't have been that impressive. I mean, as soon was the fight was over they had to go back to the digital world. They couldn't cut it in the real world. Maybe you should have gone with them Rika."

Jerrica then held it down for her cat to sniff it as she said, "Hey, why don't you give these nasty cards to me. I am sure they would do a wonder job of adding color to my cats litter box."

Rika's eyes flashed with anger before she said something in a near whisper.

Jerrica didn't even notice that a shadow had appeared behind her. She just continued on lecturing Rika for several minutes, even after the rest of the class had fallen silent. Then, a cool female voice said, "Would you mind saying all that again?"

Jerrica turned, her face frowning as she prepared to tell of the person that had so rudely interrupted her, "I said…uhh…" Rika began to smile as Jerrica's eyes locked with Renamon's, who had appeared behind the snooty classmate with out a sound. Jerrica's face turned white, and she literally dropped her cat. The white puff ball fell to the floor, landing on its head. Rika's smile grew a little bit. Jerrica's cat was so spoiled it couldn't even land on its feet like all cats were supposed to do.

Renamon continued to glare at Jerrica, her blue eyes becoming as cold as ice, "I believe you were giving that card back to my tamer."

Jerrica nodded her head, quickly turning around as she handed the card back to Rika. Then, after picking up her cat, rushed back to her desk on the opposite side of the room. Rika's other classmates and teacher were still a little shocked to see Renamon appear out of thin air.

Rika's teacher quickly regained his composure and said, "Miss Nonaka would care to explain who this "person" is."

Rika smiled a bit, "This is Renamon, my digimon partner. She and I were among those kids that helped defeat the D-Reaper a few months ago. Surly you remember."

The teacher nodded his head, "I do remember Miss Nonaka, and I would like to extend a thank you to Miss Renamon for her service to the world community. Still I am afraid I must ask Miss Renamon to please leave so we may continue our lesson."

Renamon turned, bowing to the teacher a bit before she disappeared into thin air. Rika smiled, enjoying the looks on the entire class's faces. More importantly, she had given Jerrica a taste of her own medicine. For the first time in years, Rika went for at roughly two hours with a smile on her face.

During lunch, Rika took her tray out and sat at a table underneath a tree. Her good mood had run its course, and she was back to her old self again. Renamon appeared in the tree branches, looking down at Rika as she said, "Rika, I have been wondering about something?"

Rika continued to stare at her food, but responded by asked, "What is it?"

"Last night, at the party, the guy in the wheelchair, do you know anything about him?"

Rika shook her head, "You would probably know more then me."

Renamon looked up through the tree's leaves at the distant Hypnos building, "All I know is he played some part in bringing me and the other digimon back here to the real world. Still, I can't be sure."

Rika turned her head, hearing the school bell that called her back to class. She stood up, picking up her lunch tray, "Renamon, if you're curious I would go find the guy and ask him yourself. I, however, am stuck here until the bell rings." With that, Rika began to walk back towards the building. Renamon watched Rika until she disappeared through the cafeteria doors. She then looked up, locking her eyes on the Hypnos building, "Maybe I will go ask him a few questions."

With that, Renamon leapt out of the tree and began to make her way across the city. In a few minutes she reached the Hypnos building. Renamon moved to the entrance, disappearing before she reappeared inside the elevator. Renamon stared at the many floors, wondering which one the guy in the wheelchair was on, or at least which one Yamachi was on. She then remembered the guy, Jason, had a digimon with him. She began to listen carefully, focusing her senses. Renamon, like most digimon, had a sixth sense that allowed her to find other digimon easily. After a few moments, Renamon opened her eyes and gently pressed on of the elevator buttons.

Renamon never saw any researcher in the building, or even Yamachi. They were all gone, maybe taking a vacation after successfully bringing her and the other partners back to the real world. With no one to throw her out, Renamon came out of the shadows and began to walk down the halls normally. She then heard voices, and followed them until she walked into a large laboratory.

Jason and Tijgmon had been playing a game of cards when they heard the doors open. Tijgmon quickly jumped from the chair he was sitting in, moving between Jason and the door as he began to growl. Jason turned her wheelchair, and watched as the door opened. Jason then smiled politely as he asked, "Renamon, what a surprise. Might I ask what brings you to Hypnos today?"

Renamon walked forward as Tijgmon moved back over to his side of the table, picking up his cards again as he said, "It was your move Jason."

Jason turned back to the table, looking at his own cards as he picked one out, and set it on the discard pile. As Renamon got closer, she saw they were playing a game of Uno, an American game she had heard about through Rika. While Tijgmon tried to figure out his next move, Jason looked over at Renamon and asked, "Well, did you just come here to watch us play cards or is there another reason you are gracing us with your presence."

Renamon looked away from the cards themselves and asked, "I wanted to ask you a few questions."

Jason watched Tijgmon place a card, and he quickly placed another as he said, "A few questions. Well, what were you wondering about?"

"I got the feeling you had a hand in bring me and the rest of the digimon partners back to the real world. Is that correct?"

Jason nodded his head, "Yes, it is. In fact, I'd say I played a major role. The Monster Makers were able to figure out how to bring you here, and how to find you so they could bring you here. However, I solved the final piece of the puzzle. I created the program that allows you and the other partners to stabilize in the real world."

"Still, how come you were able to solve the problem when the Monster Makers or Yamachi couldn't?"

Jason paused a second, sighing as he said, "There are some mysteries better left unsolved Renamon. Now, anymore questions."

Renamon shook her head, "No. That is all I was wondering."

Jason placed his final card on the table, making Tijgmon drop his head on the table in defeat. Jason chuckled a bit, laughing at the tiger cub digimon's antics as he said, "Well, that was easier then I expected. Still, if you don't mind, I have a question for you Renamon."

Renamon perked her ears up. Jason quickly began to sweep up the deck of cards, packing them together nicely before he asked, "I heard from Yamachi that you, Rika and the other tamers and digimon meet at a stone structure in Shinjuku Park almost everyday."

Renamon nodded her head, "I believe Rika still goes there."

"Do you think the others would mind if I and Tijgmon joined you. This is our twentieth game of Uno, and Tijgmon just can't seem to get the hang of it."

Renamon blinked a few times, then shook her head, "I don't think Rika would mind, and if she wouldn't mind I doubt the others would even care."

Jason smiled, "Well then, I will see you again this afternoon." Renamon nodded her head, disappearing as suddenly as she had appeared. Jason smiled a bit, turning back to Tijgmon as he said, "So, up for another game."

Tijgmon got a sad look on his face, "WHAT! Another game, don't you get tired of winning."

Jason chuckled, putting the cards off to the side of the table as he said, "Well, then, what do you suggest we do." Tijgmon smiled a bit, jumping up on the table before he crouched down. Before Jason could react, he pounced on the hardwired human, and began to wrestle with him. Jason fought back as best he could, laughing as he managed to push Tijgmon off.

Tijgmon turned, grinning, "Hey, we played twenty games of cards and you won all of them. It's time I settled that score." Tijgmon then leapt back up, and the wrestling match continued.

When 3:30 rolled around, the Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri arrived at Guilmon's old hideout. Their partners had spent their day at the old hideout, Rika being the only one that had let Renamon get anywhere near her school.

Soon, the tamers began there usual ritual of playing a few rounds of the digimon card game. Kenta was playing against Takato while Jeri was facing off against Kazu. The digimon watched with little interest. Calumon started a game of tag between himself, Guilmon, Terriermon, and MarineAngemon. Guardromon did not join in the game, mostly because he ran far to slow to catch any of the others. Lopmon and Suzie were not there because Suzie always went straight home after school. Ai, Mako, and Impmon were also gone because AI and Mako lived on the far side of the district. Finally, the ever confident Ryo and Cyberdramon were away at a card tournament for a few days.

A few minutes after the others had arrived, Rika and Renamon came walking up the stone steps to the well hidden meeting ground for the tamers. Takato looked up, waving a bit as he said, "Hey Rika." Then, before Rika could respond Guilmon ran in between Takato and Kenta, kicking up their cards like a dust storm. Takato and Kenta both yelled at the red dino, but Guilmon ignored them as he continued to run from Calumon, who was currently it. Unfortunately, the red dinosaur was not watching where he was going, and caught his foot on a tree rot. With a great trip, Guilmon began to tumble down the stone steps that lead up to his old hideout from the normal park path. Takato stood up, running after Guilmon when the entire group heard a loud crash.

Everybody soon stood up, and were moving down the stone steps after the red slinky that was Guilmon. Soon, they all saw what had caused the crash. Jason and Tijgmon had chosen a bad time to arrive. Guilmon had bowled them over like a pair of pins, leaving Jason sprawled out on the ground. He began to pull himself up when the other tamers came down the steps. Before he knew it, Jeri was standing over him saying, "Oh, are you all right."

Before Jason could protest, Jeri was helping him back into his wheelchair. Kazu was scratching his head, a bit of a dazed look on his face, "Why does that guy seem so familiar."

Rika turned to Kazu and said, "Well, he was with Yamachi and Shibumi the night of Takato's party."

Kazu snapped his fingers, "Of course, now I remember. Still, what is he doing here now?"

Jason groaned a bit, he shoulder sore from the fall, "Well one thing is for sure, I never intended to become practice for Guilmon's seven-ten split."

Guilmon got up, shaking his head as he said, "Falling down stairs can really hurt."

Takato shook his head a bit, "Yes Guilmon. Now, I think you should apologize to uhh…"

Jason smiled, "My name is Jason, and this is Tijgmon."

Guilmon smiled, forgetting that he should apologize to Jason as he moved over to Tijgmon and said, "Hey, you want to play tag with us."

Calumon landed on Guilmon's head, "Yeah, it's a lot of fun."

Tijgmon smiled, moving away from Jason as he said, "Sure, but whose it."

Calumon reached out, touching Tijgmon on the forehead as he said, "You are." Before Tijgmon knew what was going on, Guilmon and Calumon were already running back up the stairs. He smiled a bit, crouching down before he began to run after the two, very playful, digimon.

With some help from Guardromon, Jason managed to get up to Guilmon's hideout. He was then content to sit and watch the other play their digimon card games. As he sat, he noticed Guardromon was not playing tag with all the other digimon. He rolled over to the rust colored champion and asked, "Is there a reason you aren't apart of that, apparently, dangerous game of tag."

Guardromon nodded his head a bit, "I am afraid that I have far too much girth, and not enough speed for such a game."

Jason shrugged, "You just got to be a little inventive, that's all." Jason then began to smile, waiting until Calumon flew by. He gently caught the tiny white digimon in his hands, and began to say something into his ear. Calumon began to smile, flying off as he chanted, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy."

Guardromon looked over at Jason, a bit of a worried tone to his voice, "What did you tell him?"

Soon, all the other digimon, minus Renamon, came running towards Guardromon shouting, "Home Base." Guardromon took a step back, and then began to run in the other direction as Calumon, Guilmon, Terriermon, MarineAngemon, and Tijgmon began to chase after the metal digimon. Guardromon began to yell back at Jason, but soon the champion was having too much fun acting as home base for the game of tag. He never had to worry about tagging anyone, and he just had to stay away so nobody could use him as home base.

The tamers hung around for another hour, some joining in with the game of tag before they all decided to go home. Jason noticed that the entire time Renamon did not bother playing with the other digimon. He then shrugged it off, realizing that Renamon didn't seem like the playful type.

For about a week the group met at the park. Each day Jason and Tijgmon showed up, and they slowly became just another part of the group. Then, on a particularly hot day, the tamers came to the park and decided to head down by the lake. They were going to go splash around in the water, which made Jason hesitate a bit. Still, with some coaxing from Jeri, Jason joined the tamer and digimon.

As the group walked beside the lake, no expected for Kazu to trip on his own shoe laces and fall, head over heal, into the water. The tamer set there laughing for a few minutes, Rika content to smile as she said, "I always knew you were a little wet behind the ears."

Kazu stood up, reaching his hands down into the water as he said, "I'll show you wet behind the ears." With a great splash, Kazu started a water fight between most of the tamers and their digimon. The only ones that remained out of the water were Rika, Renamon, and Jason.

Still, Kazu wasn't satisfied unless everybody got a wet. He moved over to Guardromon, who currently trying to splash a already halfway drench Kazu, whispered something to the metal digimon. Kazu then began to smile devilishly as Guardromon nodded his head, and dipped down into the water as he let his hollow insides fill up. He then lifted up his rocket launchers, and switched them to a pair of spray guns before letting then shoot off like to great fire hoses. With a great blast of water, Rika and Renamon were drenched. Jason had managed to move out of the way of the main blast, but he still got splashed.

Kazu did not stop though, looking at Jason as he said, "You aren't getting away that easily." Guardromon then began to turn, bring the spray of water closer and closer to Jason. Jason, once again, tried to get away, but while he back was to Guardromon the metal digimon managed to douse the back of his head, making his long black hair soaking wet. This is where things went bad. Jason began to yell in pain as he held the back of his head. Tijgmon quickly stopped playing, rushing up to Jason as he asked, "What's wrong."

Jason grimaced, struggling through gritted teeth as he said, "Water in….the…connection."

Tijgmon eyes narrowed as he jumped up onto the back of Jason's head and pushed back some of his wet, waist length hair. He then reared his head back and called out, "White Lighting." A small burst of pure white electricity came from Tijgmon's mouth, and drove away some of the water on the back of Jason's head.

Jason slumped over, his breathing heavy as he slowly recovered from the shock. Unfortunately, when he tipped his head forward his hair fell down in front of him, revealing the coils of wires that connected Jason's brain to the computer that was built into the wheelchair. That had been Yamachi's payment for Jason's help bringing the digimon back. He had been given the chair with the computer built into the bottom. It allowed him to get around on his own power. Also, for the first time since he had undergone the procedure, he was able to go outside into the fresh air.

The tamers had rushed out of the water to find out what was wrong, and why Tijgmon had used his special attack. They all stopped short thought when they saw the wires, metal coils, and devices that had been hidden by Jason's hair. Jason slowly sat up, his head aching from the surge of electricity. The water had gotten into the wires, and caused a short. The computer and the connecting wires were designs to stay active even during such a short out. Jason himself, however, would have a spitting headache for several hours.

As Jason slowly sat up, he looked at the tamers and could tell they had seen something he would have rather they hadn't. They were all silent for several minutes before Takato asked, "Are you all right."

He sighed, nodding his head as he looked over at Tijgmon, "Yes, I'm fine. Come on Tijgmon, I think its time we went back to Hypnos." Jason then turned his wheelchair, and began to move away from the tamers, who were still a little stunned. Tijgmon glanced back at the others before he looked back at Jason and ran to catch up.

That night, when Rika got home she told her grandmother about what she had seen in the back of Jason's head. Luckily, her mother was off a photo shoot in Paris. She would have surly just forbid Rika to ever seen Jason again. Rika doubted it would matter, because she got the feeling Jason didn't want to see any of them again.

When Rika finished Seiko sat in her chair a few minutes before she said, "Well, I think I can understand why Jason would leave so suddenly. He was trying to hide those wires in his hair. After you and the other found out, he probably felt you wouldn't accept him."

Rika stood up, walking towards the door, "That's so stupid."

Seiko shook her head, "It may seem like that to you Rika, and I agree with you. Still, you must try to put yourself in Jason's shoes. I actually remember hearing a report about him, on a local news station. It was several years back, just after the surgery had been preformed. The doctor said something about the patient could never be disconnected from a computer because his brain would just turn itself off in about two hours. Then you must remember that back then, computers were as compact as they are today. This past week, the time he has spent with you and your friends, is probably the first time he has been outside, or in the company of other people, for a very long time."

Rika looked back at her grandmother, "Did they news report say how old he was when the surgery happened?"

Seiko thought a second, her memory not as good as it used to be. Still, that wasn't something you would easily forget. She looked at Rika, the memory flashing back to her as she said, "He was very young, only about two or three if I remember correctly."

Rika nodded her head, thanking her grandmother before she went to bed for the night. As she lay there, she began to think about Jason. How long had he been trapped in a hospital bed. Did he make any friends, and when did he make his first. Rika sighed, closing her eyes as she went to sleep. She couldn't imagine having to live like that. It was just too terrible to think off.

The next morning was Saturday, and Rika intended to get a few answers out of Jason. With Renamon following in the shadows Rika made her way to Hypnos. Since she was a tamer, the guards let her in without trouble. With some help from Renamon, the pair found their way to the main research lab. The lab was once again empty. The only ones in the building that day were the security guards and the normal office workers.

Rika saw Jason, sitting in his chair as he looked up at the Juggernaut core. Lying next to the side of the chair was Tijgmon. The rookie tiger cub stood up when Rika and Renamon walked in. He walked over to them, a bit of a sad look on his face as he said, "Hello Rika, Renamon."

Rika bent down, lowering her head near Tijgmon's, "How is Jason?"

Tijgmon sighed, looking over his shoulder, "He hasn't said a word since we got back. He has just been sitting there, looking at the Juggernaut core. I have tried to get him to talk to him, but he just sits there, staring into the distance."

Rika nodded her head, standing up straight before she walked up behind Jason. Jason turned his head a bit, hearing Rika's shoes on the laboratory floor. He looked at her for a few seconds, and then turned forward as he said, his voice cold, "Go away."

Rika paused a second, but then moved forward, "Jason, I wanted to ask you something."

Jason turned his chair, glaring at Rika with cold eyes, "Do you think I care You probably have come to ask me more questions about the hardware coming out of the back of my scalp. Well, tough cookies. I am in no mood to talk about them."

Rika glared a bit, watching as Jason turned his chair to face the Juggernaut core. She abruptly reached out, turning Jason around as she said, "Now I did not come here to get yelled at."

Jason met Rika's glare, "Then admit it, that is why you came here. You came to ask me about the metal coils that remind me every day that I can never have a normal life."

Rika growled a bit, raising her voice, "No, we came here to ask you..."

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO ASK!"

The argument reached its pinnacle, and finally Rika had it. She had not come to ask Jason about those stupid metal wires, and still he wouldn't shut up about them. Finally, after shouting at Jason one final time she raised her arm and gave the hardwired human a firm slap across the face. Jason's eyes flashed with anger, a bright red hand print on his face. Rika returned Jason's glare as she said, "For the final time, that is not why we came here?"

Jason gritted his teeth, standing up from his wheelchair as he stood in front of Rika. He was at least six feet tall, towering over both Rika and Renamon. Jason's eyes burned with a powerful rage as he shouted, "THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Rika quickly snapped back, "Because Renamon and I were worried about you."

Jason's eyes quickly shifted from hard as ice to a more surprised look. He gently sat back in his chair, holding his head. He let out a few calming breaths, his usual good nature returning. He turned his chair around, looking up at the Juggernaut core. Finally, he sighed and said, "I am sorry Rika, I really am. I had no right to raise my voice."

Rika took a seat at a nearby table, noticing a half played game of cards set out on the wooden surface, "You better be sorry.."

Jason looked over, and then nodded his head, "You're right, and once again I am sorry. I imagine you already no a little bit about why I have been hardwired to connect to a computer. You don't, however, know what it was like. No one does."

Renamon took a seat next to Rika, crossing her arms, "Well, were ready to learn."

Jason smiled a bit, but that smile soon disappeared, "When I first had the operation, things were absolutely terrible. At the time, the only computer I could hook up to ran so slow I could barely talk. My thoughts were clouded, and I couldn't even find peace in my own mind. As I grew older and time passed, technology improved and I went through several up grades. The computers became faster, and better able to handle my brain's normal operations. I was finally gained the ability to write when I was five, the ability to talk when I was seven. I had all the knowledge, but if I ever tried to talk it would always come out one sound at the time, the computer lagging as it compiled the different words I was trying to say."

"To make matters worse, my parents had restricted me to a private part of the hospital. They were the only ones allowed to be in my room for the longest time, and soon they just stopped coming. They had other children, ones that had been born normally. I had become nothing more then a small expense in their checkbooks, a cost they dealt with every month as they forgot why they paid the money. Still, I should be thanking them for that much."

Jason fell silent, the memories proving too great to bear. Rika and Renamon were as silent as Jason, waiting for him to say something else. Finally, after whipping away a stray tear he said, "I was alone for so long, I began to think that was the hand fate had dealt me. To be alone for my entire life, with only a computer to talk to. I was on the verge of pulling my own plug, unhooking my brain and slipping slowly into oblivion. Then, with a turn of luck, Yamachi came and asked me to do something. It was something worth while, and soon it was all I could concentrate on. The rest, as you would say, is history."

Rika leaned forward a bit, her voice a little weak, "Then, what happened at the park?"

Jason turned his chair, smiling as he bent down and picked up Tijgmon, "When Guardromon splashed me some water got into the cables coming out of the back of my head. Simply, I began to short circuit. If it hadn't been for Tijgmon here, the surge of electricity might have seriously injured my brain."

Rika nodded her head, looking over at the clock. She had to meet the other tamers in the park. She stood up, looking over at Jason as she said, "I have to go, but you are welcome to come with."

Jason shook his head, "No, not just yet. I will keep the offer in mind though." Rika nodded her head once, turning as she left the room. Renamon hang back a second before following Rika. She wanted to talk with Jason a little longer, but knew better than to leave Rika waiting.

That night, after Rika had gone to sleep, Renamon went back to the Hypnos building. To her surprise, Renamon found Jason out on the roof, looking out across the city. She landed silently, walking up as she said, "It's beautiful out tonight, isn't it."

Jason turned, smiling a bit as he watched Renamon walk up to the edge of the building, "Yes, it is nice out. Still, I wonder what brings you here at such a late hour."

Renamon paused a second, looking out across the city as she said, "I just wanted to come and say I know how you feel."

Jason raised an eyebrow, confusion written across his face, "What do you mean?"

"In the digital world, friendship is something a rare commodity that few digimon have. Most digimon lived for destruction, seeking to become more and more power as they destroy until they are destroyed. Before I met Rika, I was no different. I just went around, fighting those I could defeat and uploading their data. I was alone then. Rika and the other tamers don't realize that I am much older the others, a reward I got for picking my fights very carefully. Digimon rarely live past ten years old. By then, even if they get to the mega level in that time, they pick a fight they can't win and end up beginning blown into data. Terriermon, he is roughly three years old. Guilmon is not even a year. All the others, including Impmon, Guardromon, and even MarineAngemon, are right around six years old."

Jason shook his head a bit, "I guess digimon don't age like humans. As they get stronger, they get more mature. Going from in-training to rookie, and then all the way up to mega. Those are their stages of life, passing through each depending on how much power they gain. Humans, however, are bound by the ticking of the clock. We mature with time, and no one can stop it. Are born, we become children, then teenagers, and then adults before we become the elderly, and then eventually die. So, you said you were much older then the other digimon. Then, if you don't mind saying, how old are you?"

Renamon looked over, "I thought it was rude to ask someone their age?"

Jason shrugged his shoulder, "Hey, I am new to this whole talking to other people thing. Usually I have to try and chat with a computer, and it never gets offended. It won't even respond when I call it a pile of silicon that would be of much more use as a pallet of paperclips."

Renamon smiled a bit, "I am seventeen years old, in human years anyway."

Jason blinked a few times, "You're older then me?"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Then I guess I am older then you."

Jason chuckled a bit, looking back out across the lights of the city, "So, your seven years older then a digimon's average life expectance. I must say that isn't a bad accomplishment. That's like a human living to be roughly 150 years old."

Renamon bowed her head a bit, "Well, it has just been another seven years of fighting by myself. Still, no matter how much I fought I couldn't digivolve on my own. I saw other digimon do it, but no matter how much data I took in I just couldn't get to the next level. Then, less than a month after I met Rika, I was able to digivolve into my champion form, Kyuubimon."

"I guess Rika really made a difference in your life."

Renamon nodded her head, "She did, and she still does. Since I met her the feelings of loneliness began to disappear. At first I was nothing but a bunch of data, but as time went by she saw I was more then that. With that understanding my loneliness completely vanished. For some reason, I thought Rika would always be there. The one person I could just spend some time with. We would never talk, but just her presence made such a difference. Even after we were separated the loneliness didn't return, at least not as strong as it was before. I now have memories to fight the loneliness, and that helped me keep the hope alive I would see her again. That destiny would bring our paths to cross."

"Jason." Renamon and Jason turned to see Tijgmon slowly walking up. He yawned, his eyes dropping as he said. Jason smiled, turning his chair as he picked Tijgmon up. The rookie yawned, stretching as he said, "You left the lab without me?"

Jason smiled, gently scratching Tijgmon behind the ear. While other digimon would get offended by getting treated like a cat or dog, Tijgmon actually enjoyed it. Jason chuckled a bit, Tijgmon slowly calling asleep in his lap, "I'm sorry, but I needed to get some air, clear my head. Now, let's get to bed."

Jason turned, looking up at Renamon, "I am sorry we had to end cut our conversation short. I wouldn't be able to interest you in coming back here tomorrow night. You're the first person, or digimon, that I have ever been able to talk with so openly. Also, I would be interested in hearing more about your past. The life of a digimon has to be an interesting one, and I imagine yours is probably no different. Still, if you are interested I'll be back out here tomorrow night. To tell you the truth, every night this past week I have been out here, taking in the sight of the city at night. "

Jason began to roll towards the elevator on the roof, leaving a slightly surprised Renamon in his wake. As she stared after Jason, she began to smile. Renamon then turned, disappearing into thin air before making her way back to Rika's house. She paused in a tree, looking back at the now distant Hypnos building. In her mind, Renamon was putting a note to go back the next night. She had never told anyone about her past, but for some reason she got the feeling that Jason would be the perfect person to talk about her life in the digital world.


	3. The Streets

Chapter 3

The Streets

For the next week Renamon went back each night, and each night Jason was up on the roof waiting for her. Each night they would just sit and talk for a couple of hours. A few nights, Jason just sat and listened as Renamon told him about things in the digital world, battles she had fought, and other things. Renamon would leave each night feeling a lot better about herself. In the past she would just concentrate on her weaknesses, and focus on making them better. Jason was helping her to see some of her strengths, most of them she had just taken for granted.

Rika was also noticing a change in Renamon. One morning, while she, her mother, grandmother, were eating breakfast Renamon walked by the door to the dinning room, and she was humming to herself. Rika began to wonder what could put Renamon in such a good mood, but decided just let it go. It was nice seeing Renamon with a natural good mood instead of her usual serious tone.

A week and a half after their first meeting, Jason was working in the research lab with Tijgmon. He was interfacing with the Juggernaut core, running some basic utilities when Yamachi walked into the room. He had a serious look on his face, and Jason didn't like it. Yamachi walked up as Jason unhooked himself from the core. He turned, rolling up to meet Yamachi as he asked, "What can I do for you Yamachi?"

Yamachi paused a second, then motioned towards the lab's door as he said, "I have some bad news."

That night, Renamon was leaping across rooftops as she made her way to the Hypnos building. She looked up, and noticed the storm that threatened from the skies above. The clouds had rolled in around 3:00, and had been threatening to rain all day. Still, for some reason they had held back. Renamon hoped the clouds would hold of for a little longer so she could get to Hypnos without getting wet.

Just as a cool wind began to pick up Renamon made her final leap, and landed on the top of the Hypnos building. She looked up, but was surprised when Jason was not sitting there, waiting for her. She waited a few minutes, looking around the entire roof to see if Jason had gone somewhere else.

After finding she was the only one on the roof Renamon made her way to the elevator. She guessed that, because Jason couldn't get wet, he had stayed inside. The elevator doors opened, and Renamon stepped in before pushing one of the buttons. The elevator descended quickly, and Renamon made her way to the laboratory. She stepped in, but was surprised to find the lights off.

Renamon's eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she began to search the room for Jason or Tijgmon. They were no where to be seen. Renamon began to walk around the room when she stepped on a piece of paper. She bent down, and picked it up. She moved over to one of the glowing monitors in the room, and held the paper up to the light. It was a note.

_Renamon_

_Something has come up, and I will have trouble making it to our nightly rendezvous. To make a long story short, I am no longer welcome at Hypnos. Tijgmon and I had to be out of the building by five in the afternoon. I don't know exactly where we will go, but I am sure everything will be all right._

_Jason_

Renamon's eyes narrowed as she reread the note. Jason and Tijmon were no longer welcome at Hypnos. Did that mean they were outside, in the storm? Renamon dropped the paper, and before it could even hit the floor she was gone. She reappeared outside of Hypnos, and began looking around. She imagined the Tijgmon and Jason would stick together, and she could find almost any digimon if she put her mind to it. Renamon began to focus her eyes, and opening a sixth sense of hers.

Soon, she began to see a trail on the ground. It was a line of small paw prints, and they were glowing with data. Renamon smiled, those were Tijgmon's paw prints. With a quick grace Renamon began to run along the street, following the trail as it went into Shinjuku Park. Renamon had gotten to the center of the park when she heard a rumble from overhead. She stopped, looking up at the sky as she felt a raindrop hit her face. Soon, a heavy rain began to drench the area. Renamon looked back down at the ground, and her eyes narrowed as she saw Tijgmon's trail starting to fade away. Even digital paw prints could be washed away with water.

Renamon began to sprint, hoping to reach Jason and Tijgmon before she lost their trail. Her mind began to race. If Jason was caught in the storm the wiring from his brain could get wet, or the computer under his chair could get wet. If that happened they could short out, and kill Jason.

Renamon ran for ten minutes without pause, but by that time the trail had vanished. Still, she kept running. Her eyes shifted all around, trying to find any sign of Jason or Tijgmon. She was running as fast as she could, hoping to find them somewhere or at least some sign they were all right.

Renamon was running by the fountain where Jeri had first met Leomon when she slipped on a slippery piece of the plaza. She fell down, splashing down in the small lake that was forming in the plaza. She struggled to her feet, but was surprised when the rain suddenly stopped. She looked up, and saw she was under the protection of an umbrella. She looked to see who was holding the umbrella, and it was Jason. He smiled, offering her his hand. Renamon gently reached up, setting her hand in Jason's as breathed a sigh of relief. He was all right.

Jason helped Renamon off the ground. He had to pulled the umbrella back over his own head, but the umbrella was large enough to protect both him and Renamon from the rain. Jason sounded a little surprised as he said, "Renamon, what are you doing out in the rain?"

Renamon shivered a bit, the cold rain starting to get through her fur, "I was looking for you. I went to the Hypnos building and found your note."

Jason frowned a bit, "That was meant to keep you from worrying, not get you running out in the middle of a downpour. Come on now. Let's get out of the rain." Renamon nodded her head, walking beside Jason as they made there way through the park. After a few minutes of walking a picnic shelter, with tables hidden under a large metal roof, came into view. Tijgmon was lying on one of the tables, fast asleep, while on another table was a pair of backpacks.

Once they were in the picnic shelter Jason closed the umbrella up, and began to move over to one of the bags. Renamon took a seat at one of the tables, shivering a bit as she rubbed her arms. She hated the rain. She didn't mind getting wet, but if it was on her terms.

Jason came back over, offering Renamon a towel he had pulled out of one of the backpacks. Renamon took it, thanking him as she began drying her fur as best she could. As Renamon was rubbing her head dry Jason asked, "So, why exactly did I see you running at a full sprint? I was out in the storm because I heard some one run by, and the next thing I saw you falling down in the plaza."

Renamon pulled the towel off her head, and began to dry her left arm, "I was worried about you. I remember how badly you got shocked because a few drops of water got into your wiring. I hated to imagine what would happen to you in this rain."

Jason smiled a bit, "Well, I appreciate the concern, but I would feel terrible you had gotten yourself hurt looking for me. Running at a full sprint on slick cement paths in the middle of a rainstorm. That is a recipe for disaster."

"But why are you out here, Jason?"

Jason sighed, "Well, it happened right around noon. Yamachi took me to his office, and he told me some rather disturbing news. Yamachi's superiors in the government said that I had served my purpose, and wanted me of the Hypnos budget by that afternoon. They were not happy how much time and energy the agency had put into me, and wanted it to end. Yamachi, however, had tried to get me back to the hospital. Unfortunately, we found even more disturbing news there."

Jason wheeled himself to the edge of the shelter, looking out into the rain, "According to the hospital, my parents had stopped paying my medical bills five years ago. I had stayed at the hospital out of sheer luck because the cost of keeping me alive had fallen into the hospitals "Extra Expenses" category in their accounting software. When Yamachi took me from the hospital, they messed with the account and realized the error. The hospital owners agreed to forget about the past expenses because it was their fault they had gone unnoticed. However, they wouldn't take me back unless someone was willing to pay for my care. They tried calling my parents, but they had just forgotten I existed. My mother has had two other kids, and those two have become the apples in their eyes. I was just a mistake, and one they rather forget then attend to."

Renamon finished drying her fur, standing up as she walked over beside Jason. She set a hand on his shoulder, holding the towel out to him as she said, "I'm sorry."

Jason shook his head, taking the towel back, "It's all right. Now, what to do about you, a most unexpected guest at this humble little home of mine."

Renamon raised an eyebrow as Jason rolled over to Tijgmon, waking up the little rookie as he whispered something in his ear. Tijgmon nodded his head, yawning as be began to stretch. Jason then moved over to the pair of backpacks that were sitting on one of the picnic tables. He opened one, digging inside until he pulled out a light jacket. He then opened the other, pulling out a long, brown trench coat.

Jason zipped the two backpacks back up, placing both a special rack on the back of his wheelchair. He then rolled over to Renamon, both the jacket and trench coat in his lap while Tijgmon came walking up, carrying the umbrella with his tail. Jason took the umbrella from Tijgmon, and then handed the trench coat to Renamon as he said, "Now, I do believe we have yet to have our nightly conversation. How about we enjoy it while you allow me the pleasure of walking you home? I imagine it is about a two hour walk to Rika's house from here."

Renamon blinked a few times before she said, "I don't need you to walk me home. I could actually get there faster by myself."

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "It's your call. I don't mind either way."

Renamon paused for a few seconds, mulling over the choices in her mind before she put the trench coat over her still slightly damp fur. She then grabbed the umbrella out of Jason's hands and opened it up, "We better get walking. This storm seems to be getting worse, and I don't know what we would do if a wind kicked up."

Jason nodded his, smiling as he slipped the jacked on. Tijgmon then leapt up onto his lap, and the three stepped out of the from under the picnic shelter and back into the storm. Renamon held the umbrella over her and Jason's heads, and as they walked they had there usual conversation. This time, however, Jason did the majority of the talking. Renamon smiled, he deserved it that night. After all, he had just been thrown out onto the street. He also had to deal with the fact that his parents had just decided to stop caring about him, and they had done it over five years ago.

An hour and a half later Jason, Renamon, and Tijgmon reached the front gate of Rika's house. Renamon smiled over at Jason as she said, "Thank you."

Jason bowed his head a bit, "It was my pleasure?"

Renamon handed the umbrella back to Jason, and was about to take the trench coat off when Jason said, "You can go ahead and keep that. Consider it a thank you for running out into a rainstorm to find me and Tijgmon."

Renamon paused, but nodded her head as she wrapped the coat around her frame, and disappeared into thin air. Jason looked out from underneath the cover of the umbrella to see Renamon appear on the roof of Rika's house, and then quickly jump down into the yard, and out of sight. Jason smiled, and began to roll down the street as he looked for someplace to get out of the rain.

Renamon woke the next morning to the sounds of chirping birds. She had slipped into the guest bedroom of the house the night before, and fallen asleep in her usual place on the floor. She hadn't even bothered to take off the coat Jason had given her. Now, as she got up she slowly slipped it off. She knew if Rika, her Seiko, or Rika's mother saw the coat they would wonder where it came from. Renamon hid it in the guest closet, and then stepped out of the room.

When Renamon walked into the kitchen for breakfast when she saw Rika's mother had come home. Mukino looked up at Renamon, smiling as she said, "Good morning Renamon. I hope you weren't caught outside in that rain last night."

Renamon shook her head, "No, I stayed out of the rain last night."

Rika stretched a bit, "Well, I have to get to school." After some quick good-byes Rika was heading down the street. Mukino was the next to leave, having to speak with her photographer about which photos they were going to use from the Paris shoot. That left Seiko and Renamon sitting at the table, finishing off the last of the morning tea. Seiko, Rika's grandmother, stood up from the table, pushing her chair in as she said, "Well, I need to go shopping. We need some groceries and a few other things."

Renamon looked up from her tea, "Would you like me to come with you?"

Seiko shook her head, "No Renamon, I think I'll be all right. I'll be back in a couple hours." Renamon nodded her head, and continued to enjoy her morning tea while Seiko grabbed her purse and began to walk down the street to the bus stop. It was a beautiful day without a cloud in the sky. As Seiko neared the bus stop she saw all the students had already gone, meaning the bus would be pretty much empty.

Mukino stepped inside the small glass waiting area for the bus, and took a seat on the bench. There was only one other person in the bus stop. He was sitting off in the corner one what looked like a wheelchair. He had a blanked wrapped around him and an umbrella covering his face and chest. Seiko thought she saw the wisp of a tail flick out from underneath the umbrella, but she couldn't be sure.

The bus came soon enough, and Seiko stepped on. An hour and a half later another bus rolled up, and Seiko stepped of with an armful of bags. She was struggling, and a few other people on the bus had to help her get the last few bags off before the bus rolled away. Seiko set the bags down on the bench before plopping down on the wooden surface herself. She took a few deep breaths, rubbing her now sore shoulder. She wished Mukino didn't take the car everyday. She could take the bus, and leave the convince of a car for her elderly mother.

Seiko stood up a few minutes later and began to look over all the bags of groceries and other household supplies. She couldn't carry them all to the house, and if she left them there they could be stolen. Seiko groaned, and began to pick up all the bags at once. Unfortunately, when she went to pick up the last bag several others began to slip out of her hand and soon two of the bags had spilled all over the bus stop.

Seiko frowned, and began to quickly pick up the many cans and other foods that had spilled. She about to pick up the last can when another hand reached down, and picked it up. Seiko looked up to see a teenage boy in a wheelchair smiling as he said, "Would you like some help?"

Seiko blinked a few times, recognizing the boy as the person who had been sitting in the bus stop when she left for the grocery store. She smiled at him, nodded her head, "I would appreciate that, thank you."

The boy nodded, and began to pick up a few of the bags, setting them in his lap. As Seiko picked up the last of the food she noticed one can had rolled out into the street. The boy also noticed it, and turned around to look at something behind the wheelchair, "Tijgmon, can you get that last can."

Seiko was surprised when a little, white furred, tiger cub came out from behind the boys chair and ran out into the street. He grabbed the can in his mouth, and quickly ran back before a few cars could zipped by. The boy took the can from the tiger cub he had called Tijgmon and put in one of the bags on his lap before he said, "Well, if you would be so kind as to lead the way to your house."

Seiko nodded her head, picking up the last few bags before she began to walk down the street. The boy followed behind in his wheelchair, Tijgmon walking beside them. As they walked Seiko looked back at Tijgmon and asked, "Excuse me, but is that little guy a digimon?"

The boy nodded his head, "Yes, he is."

Seiko smiled a bit, "Then are you his tamer?"

"What?"

Seiko blinked a few times, "Oh, I guess that makes it a no."

The boy looked over at Seiko, "What is a tamer anyway. I have heard the term, but don't know what it entails."

Seiko looked forward, her eyes floating up to the sky as she began to think. Finally, she said, "Well, I know my granddaughter is a tamer, and I think it's because she has a digimon partner and one of those digivices. It has a card reader built in, and she can swipe cards from the Digimon Card Game to give her partner different strengths and abilities."

The boy nodded his head, few thoughts clicking through his head as the trio rounded a corner. Soon, they reached Seiko's house. The boy blinked a few times, but shook his head. It couldn't be the same house. When Seiko walked in she began to look around and saw no body else was in the house. She then looked back at the boy, who was putting the bags on the counter, and asked, "By the way, I am afraid I don't know your name."

The boy looked up, bowing his head a bit, "My name is Jason."

Seiko smiled, "Well, Jason, can I interest you in some tea."

Jason shook his head, "No, but I would be interested in hearing more about this digivice your granddaughter has."

Seiko paused a second, snapping her fingers, "I bet it's in her room. She rarely takes to school with her." Seiko disappeared for a few minutes and reappeared with a small, plastic device with a small screen, three buttons and a card reader on one side. She handed it to Jason who began turning it over in his hands. Seiko smiled, bowing a bit, "If you'll excuse me." Seiko disappeared for a second, heading to the bathroom while Jason continued to examine the digivice.

After a little fiddling with the device Jason found a USB port on the bottom. He blinked a few times, looking around to see if Seiko was coming back before he reached underneath his chair. He pulled out a USB cable that was connected to his computer and hooked it to the digivice. He then made a quick copy of its programming, storing it in a secure file on the computer in his chair before he unhooked the USB, and set the digivice on the table. Tijgmon frowned a bit as he said, "Jason, are you should you should be hooking up to that thing."

Jason smiled a bit, "Don't worry. I made a quick copy of its programming and locked it in a secure file. That little device holds a lot of power, and I all take the up most care when examining the code."

Tijgmon nodded his head, and then turned to see Seiko walk back into the room. She smiled and asked, "So, is there anything I can do to thank you for your help?"

Jason nodded his head, "If you don't mind letting me plug my chair in for a while. I need to recharge the battery."

"That should be no problem. There is an outlet just right there, on the wall. You can use it." Jason thanked Seiko before he rolled over, and plugged into the outlet. As he waited for the battery on his wheelchair to recharge he talked with Seiko about the weather, the rain the night before, and just several other trivial things.

Seiko was looking out the door to the patio when she smiled a bit, "Oh, I was wondering where you went."

Jason raised an eyebrow, wondering who Seiko was talking to when Renamon came walking in the door. Jason eyes bulged, "Renamon?"

Renamon turned her head, a bit of surprise in her eyes, "Jason, what are you doing here?"

Jason smiled weakly, "Well, I decided to help this nice lady with her groceries. Now I realize why this house looked so familiar when we were on the street."

Seiko was the most confused and surprised in the room, looking back and forth between Renamon and Jason as she asked, "You two know each other?"

Renamon nodded her head, "Yes. Jason here helped Yamachi bring me and the other digimon partners back to the real world. Then, yesterday, Yamachi's superiors ordered that he get rid of Jason since he had served his purpose."

Seiko frowned, "That is horrible. So, they just threw you onto the streets."

Jason shrugged a bit, smiling weakly, "I wouldn't say thrown, but something to that effect."

Seiko shook her head, "That is terrible. I am going to have a word with Yamachi. Still, why didn't you just go home? I am sure your parents are worried about you."

The weak smile disappeared from Jason's face, and he bowed his head a bit. Seiko realized she had crossed a line she shouldn't have and quickly said, "Oh…I am sorry."

Jason shook his head, waving it off as he said, "You have no reason to feel sorry. Now, my battery is charged and I must be taking my leave." Jason unplugged his chair from the wall. In truth it was only half charged, but he felt it was time for him to leave.

Seiko quickly moved forward, grabbing the plug from Jason's hand and putting it back in the wall, "You aren't leaving just yet. You did a tremendous thing by helping Yamachi and the Monster Makers bring Renamon back to my granddaughter. Now, it is time to return the favor. I insist that you spend the night here, off the street.

Jason was about to complain when both his and Tijgmon's stomachs began to growl. Tijgmon looked up at Jason, who sighed and said, "I guess it makes no sense to refuse such a generous, and forceful kindness."

Seiko smiled, moving over to the bags of groceries, "Good. Now, Renamon, can you help me move this food into the kitchen so I can start making all of us lunch." Renamon nodded her head, glancing over at Jason before she grabbed some fruit out of a grocery bag and began to carry it into the kitchen. Jason sat back in his chair, letting out a slow, stressful, breath. Tijgmon disappeared around the corner in the kitchen, wanting to help Seiko and Renamon as much as he could. That left Jason alone in the small dinning room.

With sometime to himself, Jason opened the copy of Rika's digivice and began to examine the code. It was amazingly complex with so many functions and procedures for tracking digimon, identifying them, modifying them, and launching a digivolution sequence. After about thirty minutes of looking through all that data Jason came across a strange file in the system. It wasn't more digimon data, or operation codes. It was the information that was unique to Rika's digivice. It was the user file

The file had information pertaining to a specific user. It had a picture of Rika and several other pieces of information. The next part of the file described Renamon, her data signature, and everything about her champion, ultimate, and mega levels. Then, Jason found the last file.

It was an executable file. With a bit of an anxious look on his face Jason started the program. It took a few seconds to load on his system before a single window popped up on the monitor in his head. It was a simple dialog box, and it had to places to insert information. One of them was for a new user while the second was for a digimon partner.

Jason blinked a few times, and then decided to enter his name as the user and Tijgmon as the partner. He then hit the okay button. In an instant, something began to happen in the computer under Jason's chair. Files were being rearranged, programs installed and settings changed. Jason was worried that the computer would crash or blow up, but soon the chaos ended.

Jason waited a second, and then began to communicate with the computer again. It hadn't change very much in the OS, but now there were four new programs on the hard drive. One was titled "Modify", the second was named "Standard-D", the third was named "Matrix-D", and the last was named "Bio-M."

Jason quickly tried to run the programs, but found the only one that would start up was the Modify program. It came up with a screen with a huge list of digimon cards. Before Jason could explore very far Seiko came back into the room and said, "Jason, lunch is ready."

Jason nodded his head, closing the program before he rolled over to the table. The four ate lunch quietly. It was just a simple lunch of sandwiches, fruit, and water. Still, Jason and Tijgmon enjoyed it like they were at a five-star restaurant. Then again, anything tastes good when you're hungry enough.

They were almost done with lunch when Renamon suddenly perked her ears up. Tijgmon froze, and turned his head as his eyes narrowed. Jason wondered what was happening until an alarm began to ring in his head. It was coming from the digivice files, and it was warning that a digimon had appeared.

Renamon was up in the second, grabbing Rika's digivice as she ran out the door. Jason turned to Seiko and asked, "Where is she going?"

Seiko shook her head, "A digimon must have appeared in this world. That is what the tamers did before the D-Reaper incident. They would battle any digimon that came into this world and stop them from hurting anyone." Seiko then looked over at Tijgmon, he was shaking like a leaf.

Jason noticed Tijgmon looked scared and asked, "What's the matter Tijgmon?"

Tijgmon looked at Jason, "The digimon that just appeared, it's SkullGreymon." Jason's eyes widened. SkullGreymon was the digimon that had attacked Tijgmon, almost destroying the tiger cub digimon. Before Tijgmon could protest, Jason quickly picked him up and began to wheel towards the door. Tijgmon looked up at Jason and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Renamon has gone to get Rika, and the digimon is really close. Were going to go and see if there is anything we can do to help?"

Tijgmon quivered a bit, "But Jason, the last time I fought SkullGreymon I was almost destroyed."

"Don't worry Tijgmon. I would never let that happen to you." Tijgmon nodded his head, but his eyes still shown with a sense of fear. Jason hit the street, and began to look around. The digivice program was pointing him to the right. He quickly turned and began to follow the compass.

In a few minutes Tijgmon and Jason arrived at a street where the digimon had appeared. People were screaming, running away from the towering dinosaur skeleton that was now tearing up some cars on the street. Jason hung back because he could feel Tijgmon shaking in his lap.

Jason then saw a blur of yellow dart past him, and turned to see Renamon putting Rika down on the ground. The pair got into a battle pose, Rika still dressed in her school uniform as she pulled out her deck and digivice. Jason then watched as Rika swiped a card through the digivice and call out, "Digimodify, hyper speed activate."

Jason was amazed as the digivice glowed, and then Renamon rushed toward SkullGreymon. She was moving like lightning, darting back and forth before she leapt up and launched an attack. It did little against SkullGreymon, but before he could counterattack she had already moved out of the way. Jason got a serious look on his face as he glanced down at Tijgmon. He then looked up at the battle, and while he watched began to access the Modify program. He opened the information and operation files, and began to read them over as quickly as he could.

Renamon moved back to Rika's side, her eyes locked on the skeletal mega in front of her, "Rika, this isn't working."

Rika nodded her head, "Well, let's up the ante. Digimodify, digivolution activate."

The digivice flashed, a voice coming from the tiny plastic device.

_Digivloution_

_  
Renamon digivolve to Kyuubimon_

Jason and Tijgmon were in shock as they saw Renamon quickly change into the large, multi-tailed Kyuubimon. Tijgmon stood up in Jason's lap, leaping down onto the ground as he watched Kyuubimon rush forward. She leapt up into the air, spinning around as she became a wheel of fire as she called out, "Dragon Wheel".

The attack struck SkullGreymon right in the jaw, forcing back a bit. He quickly recovered, and swatted Kyuubimon out of the air like a fly. Kyuubimon hit the side of the building, falling down to the street. Rika quickly slashed a recovery card, and Kyuubimon was back in the fight. Still, as Rika watched the fight, something was wrong. The SkullGreymon was as strong as a mega. Kyuubimon's attacks should have done something to the walking museum skeleton, but most of the attacks were bouncing off harmlessly.

Jason rolled up beside Rika and asked, "I hope this isn't a usual battle for you two."

Rika turned quickly, surprised to see Jason sitting there, "What are you doing here?"

"I have my reasons. Now, what's the problem?"

Rika growled a bit, looking back at the battle, "None of Renamon's attacks are doing any damage. SkullGreymon is just too powerful."

Jason shook his head, "No, if he had that kind of power this would already be over. Bones the hardest part of any body and without any flesh all you can attack is bone. We just need something to lower their natural resistance to damage."

Jason opened up the modify program, and began to search the long list of cards that were stored in the program. Finally, he found one that fit the bill. He looked over at Tijgmon, whose fear had dwindled away and said, "Want to give Kyuudimon a hand?"

Tijgmon nodded his head, and began to run towards the battle. Jason quickly said a mental prayer, and then ran the modifier program. Amazingly, the program began to activate, and Jason smiled as he called, "Digimodify, Armor Piercing Sword activate." In an instant Jason's felt the computer under his chair roar to life, its processor maxing out for a few seconds. Jason looked up at Tijgmon, and saw a sword had appeared in his mouth.

Tijgmon rushed forward, running behind SkullGreymon. He then leapt up onto the ultimate tails, and began to sprint up his backbone. SkullGreymon was so caught up in his battle with Kyuubimon he didn't notice the Tijgmon running up his spine. Then, just as Tijgmon reached the back of SkullGreymon's head he leapt up. He spun around, and threw the sword like a huge dagger. The sword dug into SkullGreymon's head, and opened up a crack.

Kyuubimon saw her opening, rushing up as she prepared her Dragon Wheel. With a quick spin, the dragon shape flame lunged forward, diving down through the crack formed by the sword. Kyuubimon landed, Tijgmon walking up beside her as they stared up at SkullGreymon. He had stopped moving, and was just staring at them when flames began to burst out of his mouth. Then, the flames ended, and trails of smoke seeped out of SkullGreymon's eyes sockets until he burst into data.

Kyuubimon smiled, looking over at Tijgmon, "Nice job for your first battle with a tamer."

Tijgmon looked up at Kyuubimon and smiled. Jason was smiling as well, impressed that Tijgmon had faced the digimon that had almost deleted him a few weeks prior. "Then again," Jason thought as his eyes moved over to Kyuubimon, "It helps when you have an ally to fight beside."

Before Jason could get any father along that train of thought Rika punched him in the shoulder. Jason rubbed his arm, looking over at Rika, "Hey, what was that for?"

Rika crossed her arms, glaring at Jason, "Spill it, how did you digimodify without a D-power."

Jason blinked a few times, and then smiled weakly, "Well, I copied the programming from your D-power, and then it kind of went on its own course."

Rika eyes flashed with anger, "You were messing with my digivice?"

Jason held up his hands, "Now, wait Rika. Let's not jump to conclusion." However, Rika was already trying to hit Jason for even picking up her digivice. Jason, since he was trapped in his wheelchair, could do nothing but take the thump on the head. After Rika was satisfied she had hit Jason enough, the four of them made their way back to Rika's house. Along the way, Jason gave Rika a full explanation of how he got her digivice, and what happened when he copied the data.

When they got back to the house Rika asked, "So, you can use any digimon card without actually swiping it."

Jason nodded his head, "I think so, but this is all new to me. I have to play around with it a bit more. Also, I wanted to ask you about something. Three other programs were installed by the digivice. One is called "Standard-D", the seconds is, "Matrix-D", and the third is, "Bio-M". Do you know what those names stand for?"

Rika thought about it a second, "Well, they could represent the three kinds of digivolution our digimon can do through. The first is regular digivolution which takes them to champion level. The next is Matrix Digivolution which takes them to ultimate. The third is Bio-Merge, and that is where a tamer merges their digimon so they can reach their mega level."

Jason scratched his head, "Still, the programs won't respond when I try to use them?"

Renamon spoke up, "That's understandable. Rika and I weren't able to Bio-merge right away. As time passed we gained the new levels of digivolution. You'll just have to be patient."

Jason nodded his head, looking down at Tijgmon who was resting on his lap. The modify card had taken a lot out of the rookie, and he need to rest. When the group walked back into the dinning room Seiko was standing there, a smile on her face, "I just got off the phone with Yamachi, and I have good news."


	4. Evolution and Revelation

Author Note: Because I forgot to say it in the first chatper, here is the disclaimer for THE ENTIRE STORY. I do not own the digimon franchise, any names or places that were created for that franchise. What I do own is what I have personally created, and if you can't tell what you need to watch third season again.

Chapter 4

Evolution and Revelation

Jason was sitting in his wheel chair a few hours later. He was supposed to wait in the room till Rika's mother came back. The reason, Seiko had a plan. She had called Yamachi, and gotten a full understanding of why he had to push Jason out onto the streets. She then purposed something, and with Yamachi's help was able to get the okay from the government officials that Yamachi reported to. Yamachi's superiors knew how helpful Jason could be if something were to happen to the Juggernaut core or they needed help with programming something. So, they agreed on a deal with Seiko. They would keep Jason on as an emergency tech. The part Jason had to agree to was he would have to take up residence with someone, and that all his salary would go to them for supporting him.

In the end, Jason thought it was a good deal. Still, Seiko was insisting that Jason stay with her, Rika, Renamon, and Mukino. Rika wasn't against it, and Renamon didn't mind. The only one left to ask was Mukino, and Jason had a bad feeling she wasn't going to be as agreeable. Jason then heard the sound of footsteps on the patio. He peaked out the guestroom door, and saw Mukino walking up the patio towards the kitchen. Tijgmon was hiding in the kitchen, Jason's ear on the inside. He found the digivice program aloud him to hear and see what Tijgmon did, so he could listen in without making his presence known.

Mukino walked into the dinning room where Rika, Renamon, and Seiko were all gathered round for dinner. Mukino set her purse down, on top of Tijgmon, before sitting down at the table. She smiled at everyone one said, "Oh, what a busy day. Still, we got the photos selected and got them sent out to the magazine. Now, what's this one the able. Oh, mother you made my favorite."

Seiko smiled, taking a bite of her own dinner, "Well, it has just been so long since we had it." Mukino then spent the entire dinner talking about work, her photographer, and other things Rika, Renamon, and Seiko didn't want to listen to. Still, they just nodded their heads and acted interested. If Mukino was in a good mood, she would be more willing to say yes to the question they needed to ask her.

When Mukino finally finished the last bit of her meal, she sat back and said, "Well, if you three don't mind I think I'll head to bed a little early tonight. Today was murder, and I have to be up early tomorrow morning."

Seiko smiled a bit, "If you could wait a second dear, we needed to ask you something."

Mukino looked up a bit, and listened as Seiko said, "We are wondering if you would be interested in having another person around the house. You see, this young man helped Yamachi bring Renamon and the other digimon back. Then, after he had done what they needed of him, they kicked him onto the street. He might have been able to go back home, but he has been in the hospital for a long time and his parents won't have him back. Now, the only home he has is the street."

Mukino shook her head, "That is terrible."

"That's true dear, but I'm not done. It seems Hypnos would be willing to take him back, but only as an emergency tech. He gets a small salary, but he can't live in the Hypnos building like he did before. For this deal to work, he would need to stay with someone that Hypnos is somehow related to."

Mukino quickly put two and two together, "Mother, you want to bring him into our home, don't you?

Seiko smiled, "Yes dear, if you don't mind. It would be very easy for us since we have that guest bedroom we never use. Also, his salary would easily pay for any food, water, or other things we would need to buy more of."

Mukino shook her head, "I don't know. I don't like the idea of letting some hobo of the street into our house. He probably smells like garbage and hasn't bathed in a month."

"He does not." Everyone turned their heads to see Tijgmon, who was now covering his mouth for speaking up. In the guest bedroom Jason slapped his head, covering his eyes as Mukino stood up and moved over to Tijgmon. She knelt down, looking at the tiger cub digimon as she asked, "Now who is this?"

Rika stood up, walking over beside her mother, "That is Tijgmon. He is Jason's digimon partner. He was a test subject before Jason would bring back Renamon and the others. Jason saved his life form an ultimate digimon that was about to destroy him."

Mukino gently picked Tijgmon up, "So, where is Jason?" Rika pointed out to the guest bedroom. Mukino set Tijgmon down, and began to walk towards the guest bedroom. Rika, Renamon, and Tijgmon followed, each a little on edge about what Mukino would do when she saw Jason.

When Mukino opened the door her eyes widened, "You didn't say he was handicapped."

Jason smiled weakly, "Well, I am not handicapped per say. I could stand up from this chair if I wanted. The problem is I have a rare, previously unknown, genetic disease. The only way I stay alive is if my brain is connected to a computer. I grew my hair out to hide the cords, but you can easily see the computer in the base of this wheelchair."

Mukino smiled, looking back at Renamon, Tijgmon, and Rika, "Well, what kind of person would I be if I made this kid and his digimon sleep out in the streets. As long as he behaves himself and promises to do his part, it wouldn't hurt to have a few boys running around the house."

Jason smiled, bowing his head as he thanked Mukino. She just smiled, walking away as she let Tijgmon, Renamon, and Rika into the room. Tijgmon leapt up at Jason, smiling as Rika said, "Well, you two better get some rest. I have to go call a few people." With that, Rika turned and left the room. Jason looked up at Renamon, who just bowed her head a bit before she turned, and left the room.

An hour later, Tijgmon had fallen asleep on the bed in the guest room. Jason was out on the deck, looking at the yard of the classic Japanese style house. The water on the pond was still, and smooth as glass with a few crickets singing in the distance. Jason heard footsteps, and turned his head to see Renamon walking up.

Jason smiled and said, "Now, where did we leave off last night." Renamon returned Jason's smile, and the pair began to talk as they looked out over the grassy yard that adjoined the house. Unknown to the two, a third was listening in on the conversation. Tijgmon had heard the footsteps, and had then realized Jason was not in the room. He had put his ear to the door, and began to listen to the conversation between Renamon and Jason.

A few hours later, Tijgmon sprinted back to his bed and faked sleep as Jason came back into the room. He rolled over, smiling as he saw what he thought was a sleeping Tijgmon. He gently patted the tiger cub digimon's head before he rolled his chair over to the wall, plugged it in, and then went to sleep.

The next day, while Rika was at school and Mukino was at work, Jason helped Seiko do some cleaning around the house. He also helped her with a computer problem, one that she had created by accidentally clicking something she shouldn't have. The day went by quickly enough, and with dinner over everyone went to do their own things. Rika had gone to her room to add a new pack of cards to her collection.

While Rika was lying on her futon, looking over her cards she heard a knock at the door. She looked up a second, and saw Tijgmon push the door open. He walked across the room and said, "Rika, what time do you usually go to bed?"

Rika raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Tijgmon glanced over his shoulder, "There is something I think you should see." Rika was confused, but agreed to let Tijgmon wait in her room until it was time. Then, when it was a little past 10:30 they heard footsteps on the patio. Tijgmon motioned toward the door, creeping silently over as he opened the door just a crack. Rika stood up, walking silently over as she peered through the open in the door.

She saw Renamon sitting on the edge of the deck, Jason sitting a few feet away in his wheelchair. Rika and Tijgmon listened as the two just talked. After a few minutes Rika slid the door shut, and looked down at Tijgmon as she asked, "They are just sitting there, talking. I don't see what is so interesting about that.

Tijgmon moved away from the door, "One night is not that big of deal. The thing is I think they have been out on the roof of Hypnos every night for the past couple of weeks talking like that. The first time they were off the roof was the night it was raining. That was the day Jason and I got kicked out of Hypnos, and Renamon came looking for us. She found us, and then they had their talk as Jason walked Renamon back here. Then, tonight and last night, they just had their talk right outside the door to the guest bedroom."

Rika looked back at the door, a bit of curiosity in her eyes. Renamon always seemed like the silent type, but when she was all alone with Jason she opened up. She was talking about something Rika didn't even know about her digimon partner. Rika began to wonder, but decided to ask what Takato and Henry thought about it. She might also ask Jeri, and get another girls opinion. One thing was for sure though. She would not as Kazu, Kenta, the real life dumb and dumber, or Ryo.

The next morning was Saturday, and Mukino wanted Jason to go to the modeling agency and figure out was wrong with the computers there. Apparently, the whole network had gone down and now her agent couldn't get to any of his files. Seiko had to go pick up a few things in town, most of them Mukino's dry cleaning, and Renamon went along to help.

That left Rika and Tijgmon to go and talk to Takato, Henry, and Jeri. Rika had already called the three other tamers, and they were all going to meet in the park. When Rika and Tijgmon arrived Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Jeri, and Calumon were already waiting outside of Guilmon's hideout. Henry was the first to notice Rika, and he turned to face her as he asked, "Hello Rika. Want to tell us why you called us out here this fine morning?"

Rika nodded her head, and began to tell the others about Renamon and Jason's nightly conversation. When she finished Henry had a look of intense thought, Takato looked absolutely confused, and Jeri had a smile on her face that was surrounded by a light blush. The digimon also had different expression. Guilmon and Calumon were just as confused as Takato, and Terriermon was fighting to not start chanting, "Jason and Renamon sitting in a tree."

After a few minutes Henry said, "I don't know what to make of it Rika. I am amazed that Renamon will actually hold a conversation with someone for that long."

Jeri looked over at Henry, "Well isn't it obvious. Jason brings something out in Renamon. I think it's such a romantic scene. Sitting on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in Shinjuku, looking out over the sea of lights that is the city, having deep conversations about life, emotion, fear, and so many other things."

Calumon looked stared blankly, "Jeri can be weird sometimes."

Guilmon nodded his head, the same blank stare on his face, "Yeah."

Takato shook his head, "I still can't believe that Jason is now a tamer, all because he copied the code in your digivice."

Rika glared at Takato, "Thank you goggle-head for reminding us of that little fact, but that is not what I wanted to ask you three about."

Takato smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry Rika."

Henry looked up at Rika, "Still, it is very strange to hear that Renamon is acting that way. I would like to ask her about it."

Terriermon jumped up onto Henry's head, "Sure, go as miss death glare a question like that. I am sure she will give you a logical answer. By the way, I wonder what kind of flowers you would like sent to the hospital when she beats the snot out of you."

Takato nodded his head, "Yeah Henry, I think we would have better luck if we asked Jason about it."

Tijgmon shook his head, "Jason might answer you, but I would rather not have you ask him. He would feel bad because I came to you three first instead of him."

The tamers bowed there heads, all in deep through when Jeri snapped her fingers, "I know how to solve this problem." The tamers then listened as Jeri told them all her plan. That night, before Renamon and Jason met for their usual talk, Rika snuck out into the yard. Jeri had given a small camera she had gotten for her birthday and a fake rock to hide it in. She then set it for record, and went to bed.

The next morning, back in the park Rika came running up to Guilmon's hideout when she saw Takato yelling at Kazu and Kenta, "I told you, Rika doesn't want you two to know about why we are here."

Kazu pleaded, "Oh, come on chummily. Why would she want you to keep us out of the loop?"

Henry groaned, "Because you two are her definition of morons."

Kenta whined, "Hey…" Soon, however, both Kazu and Kenta had to duck as Rika tossed the hollowed out plastic rock the camera had been hidden in the night before. Jeri picked up the rock, and walked over to Rika as she asked, "So, did it work?"

Rika shook her head, "I don't know. I didn't look at the tape." Jeri nodded her head, pressing the rewind button as she walked back into Guilmon's hideout. Everybody followed her in, include Kazu and Kenta who were ignoring the death glare Rika was sending them.

When the tape was rewound Jeri pressed the play button, and everybody crowded in together as the tape began to play. At first there was nothing, but they then saw the guestroom door open, and Jason roll out onto the deck. A minute later, Renamon came walking up. Jason bowed his head a bit, saying a very polite hello as Renamon took a seat on the deck. Then, the two began to talk about something that happened to Renamon in the digital world.

Still, before they had gotten ten minutes into the tape Kazu leaned back and began to complain, "Man, this is boring. Is that all they ever do?

The other just ignored Kazu, and continued to watch the tape. They never got to see the end of the conversation because the tape in the camera only lasted thirty minutes. Still, Henry had seen enough. As they all moved out of the hideout he said, "I think I am starting to agree with Jeri. Renamon seems to open up to Jason. Also, I noticed that most of the time one or both of them were smiling. Maybe they are more then just friends."

Rika shook her head, "I doubt it, and even if it was true I don't think either of them have noticed it."

Jeri smiled, "Still, Jason acts so polite to Renamon. I mean, he seems to know how to talk to her."

Takato raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Jeri glanced back, pointing at Kazu, "Well, she is usually dead silent around Kazu, and even when she is around me, Henry, or Rika she is a little uptight. The only digimon that gets her to talk so much is Impmon, and I think she just enjoys torturing him."

Before the conversation could get any farther, all of the tamers' digivices began to go off. They turned, and could see a cloud of smoke billowing up in the distance. A moment later Renamon appeared beside Rika and said, "Jason's coming, but he would rather arrive to a finished fight."

Rika nodded her head, and soon all the tamers were racing across the park. It took them a few minutes to reach the scene where the digimon had appeared, but once against there wasn't a digital field. The digimon was just tearing out some street lamps and lanterns, then throwing them into nearby cars.

The digimon itself was about twice the size of a normal man. It looked like a huge, suit of armor with no one inside. The metal was golden, and the statue had eight arms that each held a sword. It also had on what looked like a Greek toga that reached down to its knees.

Takato pulled out his D-power, reading the ID screen aloud, "His name is Colossusmon, an ultimate level digimon. Each sword can unleash a powerful burst of energy, each pair of arms representing a force of nature. He has three special attacks. The first is Element Strike, the second is Nature's Vengeance, and the other is Paralysis Spines."

Rika looked over at Takato and Henry as she said, "Let's make this quick." Takato and Henry nodded their heads as they pulled out their digivices and called out, "Bio-Merge Activate."

In the next moment the three of the four tamer-digimon fusions stood ready to battle. Kazu and Kenta had, foolishly, left their partners at home. Kazu's mother had Guardromon fixing a fence while Kazu's sister had been playing with MarineAngemon. This left them to run and hide with Jeri and Calumon while Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, and Sakuyamon did the fighting. Tijgmon had run off, hoping to find Jason and tell him what was going on.

Colossusmon turned to face his newest foes, a laugh echoing out from the empty helmet, "You think you can stand up against me.'

Gallantmon took a step forward, his shield and lance at the ready, "No, we think we can kick your butt all the way back to the digital world." Colossusmon laughed, raising up his top pair of arms and shouting, "Elemental strike." As he swung his arms down two red burst of fire shot forth, and towards the bio-merged tamers. They dodged the attack, but Colossusmon was unloading a barrage of attacks on the tamers. His top of pair of arms launched fire slashes from their sword, the second pair launch icy bursts of energy, the third from the top fired lightning bolts, and the forth from the top had yet to move.

After much dodging, bobbing, and moving Sakuyamon got close enough to launch her Spirit Strike attack. Colossusmon launched his own attack, and the two powerful forces clashed in midair. A great explosion rocked the air, blasting everybody back except MegaGargomon, who was to large for the explosion to move.

A thick smoke filled the air, and MegaGargomon tried to clear it away with his hands when Colossusmon leapt out of the smokes, all of his swords glowing as he called out, "Nature's Vengeance." He spread his eight arms out equally as thin lines of energy connected the tip of the blade in each of his hands. Then, like Rapidmon's Tri-beam, a huge blast of energy shot out and struck MegaGargomon right in the chest. He fell back, but dedigivolved just before he could hit the ground.

Gallantmon rushed forward, catching Henry while Terriermon floated back to the ground on his parachute like ears. Gallantmon set Henry down and said, "Get out of here, we'll finish this." Henry nodded his head, catching Terriermon before running towards where Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri watched the fight with baited breath.

Colossusmon turned on Sakuyamon and Gallantmon, a prideful tone to his voice, "Now, who wants to be next." Sakuyamon leapt forward, her Amnesty Wind charging up as her staff clashed with four of Colossusmon's swords. Gallantmon then came in, and launched his Lightning Joust from behind. Colossusmon used his other four arms and swords to block the lightning joust. Strangely, the energy from the attack seemed to flow up Colossusmon's arms and into his body before flowing into his head.

Before Sakuyamon could react Colossusmon opened his mouth, and the full force of the lightning joust struck Sakuyamon squarely in the stomach. She flew back, breaking into Rika and Renamon. Renamon flew of to the side of the street, crashing into a tree while Rika was headed for the pavement. Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Henry all watched in horror as Rika flew towards the ground.

Rika was about to hit the ground when at the last minute a blur of grey and black rushed up, and got underneath her. With a thump Rika landed in something softer then the blacktop. She shook her head, looking up as she saw Jason cringing in pain. Rika had landed on him, driving her knee into his gut at the same time. Rika quickly got off of Jason as she asked, "Where have you been?"

Jason cringed a bit, catching his breath as bit as he said, "Sorry, got here as soon as I could. How is it going?"

Rika and Jason looked back at the fight now waging between Gallantmon and Colossusmon. Jason nodded his head, glancing around to find out where Tijgmon had gotten to. They had figured out a plan of attack earlier, and Tijgmon was now in position on top of a nearby roof. Jason smiled as he started the Modify program and called out, "Digimodify, Crystal Freeze activate."

Tijgmon began to take in a huge breath, blowing up a little like a balloon before he began to exhale, a long stream of subzero wind heading for Colossusmon. Gallantmon saw the attack coming, and jumped back just at the attack hit. The artic wind caused Colossusmon to become incased in ice. Tijgmon then followed up with his personal special attack, White Lightning. This caused only part of the Colossusmon-icicle to break into pieces.

The next moment Colossusmon broke free of the ice, but thanks to Tijgmon's special attack he was now short three of his eight arms. The top three arms on his right side had been blasted away, and that left one very angry Colossusmon. He turned to Tijgmon, and began to prepare his Nature's Vengeance attack. Before it could be launched Gallantmon had jumped up to the top of the roof, and gotten Tijgmon out of the way.

Colussusmon followed them, his bottom pair of arms starting to glow as he said, "You won't get away so easily. Paralysis Spines." From his bottom pair of swords thousands of tiny needles began to spray out at Gallantmon and Tijgmon. Gallantmon quickly landed, bringing his shield around to block the attack.

The spines began to ricochet everywhere, and finally Gallantmon ended the attack by using his Shield of the Just. Colussusmon was sent flying back, and landed with a resounding crash. He slowly stood up, grumbling as he called out his Nature's Vengeance attack. He then began to follow Gallantmon, who was darting around the street, waiting for him to pause.

Finally, after a few minutes Colossusmon gave up any attempt of trying to strike Gallantmon, and turned his attention to another digimon, Renamon. She had come out of the tree, and was now standing beside it. Rika and Jason both watched, but began to worry when Renamon didn't try to move out of the way. Jason's eyes widened as he noticed something in Renamon's foot. It was one of Colossusmon's Paralysis Spines.

In that moment Jason knew he couldn't get to Renamon while he was in his chair. Rika, Henry, Gallantmon, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Calumon thought Renamon was just drawing the ultimate's attack, and Tijgmon was to far away to do anything about it.

That left Jason with one option. He quickly sent a command to the computer in his wheel chair, ordering it to release the uplink. The wires coming out of Jason's head could not be removed, but they could be unplugged from the computer he was attached to, and thank to Yamachi he could release them by using a simple computer command.

Jason heard the sound of the latches coming off, and he stood up from his chair. The second he pulled the wire out he would have roughly ten minutes before he would black out. He prayed he could get back to his chair by then. With that final thought, and a mental timer starting to tick off, Jason began to run towards Renamon. The wires pulled out of the chair, and Jason felt the effect almost instantly. His mind began to slow down, but luckily his feet kept going. Colossusmon released his attack, but at the last minutes Jason dove forward and was able to knock himself and Renamon out of the way.

Collossusmon growled, seeing his target had been saved as he prepared a second Nature's Vengeance. Jason had managed to pull the spine out of Renamon's foot, but his mind was slowing down more and more. He was having trouble thinking, and his movements were becoming sluggish. Tijgmon eyes narrowed as he saw Jason slowly fall onto the ground. He wouldn't be able to dodge the next attack.

In that moment, several things happened. Rika, who now saw Renamon had paralyzed, pulled out a recovery card and began to swipe it. Tijgmon had begun running toward Jason, his body beginning to glow. Gallantmon was preparing a Lightning Joust, hoping to blast Colossusmon before he could release his attack. Finally, Colossusmon's attack began to fire, and beam started to tear through the air, towards Renamon and Jason.

Soon, the moment passed and everyone waited with held breaths. Suddenly, beside Rika, Renamon appeared with Jason held in her arms. Gallantmon had launched his lightning joust attack, but Colossusmon had dodged it and was now clashing his swords with Gallentmon's lance. Tijgmon was still running forward, his worry turning to anger at Colossusmon for attacking Jason.

With Rika's help, Renamon got Jason plugged back into his chair, and as the computer came back on line Jason could hear a word ringing in his head, "Digivolution."

In a flash of light, Tijgmon had disappeared. In his place was a digimon that was about the size of Kyuubimon. He looked like a full grown White Bengal Tiger, but with armor on his legs and chest. He also had teeth that resembled a saber toothed tiger's. The final feature at the end of his tail was a long, metal sword that was acting like an extension of his tail.

Henry pulled out his D-power, and read of the screen, "SaberTijgmon, a champion level tiger digimon. Watch out because he can do damage with either his claws, teeth, or the long sword at the end of his tail. His special attack is Saber Twister."

Colossusmon chuckled, "Three mega's couldn't stop me, what things adding a weak Champion to the mix will make any difference."

Jason smiled, his mind coming back on line, "Simple, he's a champion with a tamer." Jason began to sift through the collection of card in the Modify program, and quickly accessed on as he called out, "Digimodify, System Crash Activate."

SaberTijgmon brought his tail around, pointing the sword tip at Colossusmon as the blade glowed green. It then launched a blast of green energy, and Colossusmon suddenly froze in mid air. Both Gallantmon and SaberTijgmon took advantage of the opportunity. Gallantmon launched a lightning joust while SaberTijgmon whipped his tail around, the blade at the end flying through the air as it spun faster and faster until it made a miniature tornado. It was his Saber Twister attack.

When both attacks struck, Colossusmon was reduced to data in the wind. Gallantmon dedigivolved back into Guilmon and Takato as the other tamers came out of hiding. They were all rushing over to Jason as Kazu yelled, "Dude, you are either really brave or as crazy as catfish."

Jason cringed a bit, holding his head, "Please, keep it down. I have a splitting head ache."

Terriermon landed on his head, "You're lucky it's just a headache and not an anything worse." Terriermon then paused, seeing Jason had closed his eyes, "Hey, are you listening to me. Hey, computer for brains."

Terriermon began to jump on his head, "I said are you listening to me."

In an instant Jason reached his head up, caught Terriermon in his open palm, and threw the annoying rabbit over at Henry, "No, I am not listening to you. Now, can you stop yelling?"

Terriermon crossed his arms, looking away, "Well that's all you had to say."

Henry shook his head, "Terriermon, you don't know when to quit, do you."

Terriermon smiled, "Oh, come on Henry, Momentai." The rest of the group began to laugh as Henry covered his eyes and groaned. Even through his head ache, Jason managed to crack a smile. A few minutes later everyone was heading back home. Jason, Rika, Renamon, and SaberTijgmon were heading towards Rika's house. As they walked SaberTijgmon drew several stares, but no one ever seemed brave enough to confront to very large tiger digimon.

When they got back Jason rolled into the guest bedroom, and laid down on the futon in the room. He had to lay on one side so he was not resting on the cords that connected his brain to the wheelchair's computer. Outside, SaberTijgmon laid on the edge of the pond, his head resting on his paws as he waited to dedigivolve. Rika and Renamon were floating around the house, going about there normal routines.

After a few hours Tijgmon and Jason were back to normal, almost. Tijgmon was in an amazing mood, the fact he was able to digivolve putting a large smile on the rookie's face. Jason, however, seemed very solemn. He stayed pretty much silent unless he was asked a question. He spent the rest of the day out in the yard, looking at his reflection in the pond.

That night, Renamon came out for her and Jason's nightly conversation, but found he hadn't moved away from the pond. She walked up, staying silent for a few minutes. Finally, Jason let out a slow, relaxing breath yet regretful breath as he said, "Renamon."

Renamon stepped forward, looking down at her reflection in the water, "I wanted to thank you. You saved my life this afternoon, and risked your own in the process."

Jason nodded his head, "I wouldn't be much of a friend, or person in general, if I stood by and let you get hurt. Though, I must admit, that was more of fun then I ever want to have again."

Renamon set her hand on Jason's shoulder, "Still, Thank you Jason."

Jason set his hand on Renamon's, and nodded his head, "Now, do you mind if we take a break for a night. I need time to just think. I promise, tomorrow we shall pick up where we left off."

Renamon nodded her head, "You take all the time you need Jason." With that Renamon turned and headed back to the house. Jason sat silently for a few seconds before he sighed, and looked back at his reflection in the water. That afternoon, a door had been opened. A door he didn't even know he had closed, a door in his mind.

Now, the door was open and many thoughts and feelings filled Jason's mind. When he had seen Renamon was about to be destroyed, the door had been opened. In that second, everything that had happened came under a new light. He was terrified she would have been killed, or even injured in the slightest bit. Anger grew quickly with hatred against Colossusmon, the one that was trying to eliminate her. Renamon had become something for Jason more then a person to talk to, more then a confident to converse over matters of the heart, mind, and soul. Still, it was more then friendship, but he could not bring himself to let the more appropriate word cross his mind. L…L…the word, it would just not come.

Jason looked up from his reflection, and up at the sky. He hadn't realized how much he had learned about Renamon. He knew her funniest moment, her greatest sorrow, and even a few of her fears. He had learned she was a digimon of great intellect that choose to keep a cool, almost emotionless exterior to keep her enemies confused, to keep them guessing. She was graceful, and would go to the heights point in the city at night just because she liked the view, and it was a place to get above the world and think. Finally, Jason began to see she had a beauty to her. She was not human, but Jason couldn't help but feel that if he saw Renamon in the right light, at the right moment, she could have taken his breath away.

Jason sighed, slowly reaching back as he felt the wires coming out of his head. Still, even if all those feelings did mean something, it was a fruitless effort. He was human, she was a digimon. She was free spirit, able to go anywhere she chose at anytime. He, however, was bound by technology. If he couldn't go a more then a few feet away from a computer before he reached the end of his rope. Then, if he wished to venture further, it was either risking his own life or in the confines of a wheelchair.

In that moment, Jason was overcome with a powerful desire to rip the wires out of the back of his head. Still, even as his grip tightened around the metal coils and tubes that contained the thousand of wires, he could not bring himself to pull them out. That was no answer, just the ultimate escape. The one, sure fire, way to runaway from your problems and never have to endure them again.

Jason lowered his hand from behind his head, looking at his open palm. He couldn't do that to himself, or anyone else that would miss him. Had he done it a few months ago, no one would have cared. Now, there were people who would miss him, those who would mourn his passing. Jason sighed on last time before he turned and began to head toward the guestroom. He needed more time to think.

At the same time, up on the roof, Renamon had watched Jason. She had also had something open in her mind due to the events of the afternoon. She couldn't believe Jason had been the one to save her. Rika, Henry, Takato, Terriermon, or Guilmon she could understand. They were all close friends, and they helped each other out in tough times. Jason, however, was something else. He wasn't a close friend like Takato, Henry, or even like Rika. Rika was her tamer, but there were still some parts of her past she kept secret from the fiery red head.

Jason, however, was different. She had told him things no one else knew. Why she had done it was a mystery, but something about Jason just made her release the restraints on her mind and heart.

Renamon rolled over on her back, resting her hand on her head as she looked up. Why was it different with Jason? What made him so easy to talk to? Why, in that moment where Colossusmon could have destroyed her, did he risk his own life? He had unhooked himself from his wheelchair, physically getting up and running to save her. Her body had been paralyzed, as if she was frozen in a block of ice. Still, she knew everything that was going on. She also would never forget the look on Jason's face at that time. She had only ever seen that look on Rika's face, and it was one of extreme worry. He feared for her life more then his own, willing to give himself up for her sake. Rika was willing to do that, but that was because she and Rika were a team. Rika was her tamer and she was Rika's digimon partner. Why, then, would Jason have the same look of worry and fear. Why would he care so much about her that he give his own life for hers?

That night, Jason and Renamon both fell asleep with all those thoughts on their minds. Still, even as they slept, there minds did not rest. There were questions that needed answering, but only in time would those answers reveal themselves.


	5. Kidnapper

Chapter 5

Kidnapper

Over the next few days, Jason and Renamon avoided each other. They still had their nightly conversations, but they never lasted longer then fifteen minutes. Both just didn't know how to deal with the questions in their minds, how to make the answers appear.

Rika and Tijgmon had also noticed something was different between Renamon and Jason. Usually, Jason was in a happy mood and would enjoy playing cards or another game with Tijgmon. Now, he just preferred to sit and stare out into the yard, his mood more serious then usual. Rika also noticed that Renamon, who said few words at all, had become almost completely silent. She could be standing in the room, and you would never know she was there.

One day, while Rika was at school and Tijgmon was out on patrol with Renamon, Jason was sitting on the edge of the pond, his mind wandering. Seiko walked up, a letter in her hand, "Jason, could you do me a favor and run this down to the post office. I would do it, but I am waiting on a call from an old friend I haven't talked to in a long time."

Jason smiled, masking the solemn feeling in his mind, "Sure, where is the nearest post office?"

Seiko smiled, handing him the letter, "Once you leave the house go right and keeping going for eight blocks. Then, take a left and go five more blocks. The post office is right there." Jason nodded his head, turning as he began to wheel toward the gate. As Jason rolled away, Seiko sighed. She also had noticed something was bothering him and Renamon, but did not know that they shared the same problem, questions with no answers and uncertainty about what answers they had.

An hour later Rika got back from school, and the first things she did was change out of her hated, green, school uniform into her blue jeans and heart t-shirt. She stepped out of her room, stretching a bit before she began to look around. Renamon and Tijgmon landed in the yard, Tijgmon falling flat on his stomach. The patrol had been a little more then the tiger cub digimon was used to. Rika began to walk across the yard towards Renamon, shaking her head as she said, "What did you do to him?"

Renamon looked down at Tijgmon, "I just went on my usual patrol route. He kept up, but I guess he can't handle it."

Tijgmon slowly got to his feet, swaying a bit before he glared up at Renamon, "Well, it doesn't help that I have to do a lot more running. You just do that little disappearing act of yours, and you can cover a couple blocks without running a step."

Rika smiled a bit, holding in some laughter as she said, "Well, I think Jason will have a bit more sympathy for you than me and Renamon."

Tijgmon blinked a few times, looking around, "Where is Jason anyway?"

Rika and Renamon began to look around, and Rika realized she had not seen him since she got home. The trio began to look around the house, but in a few minutes they realized he was no where in the house. Rika went into the dinning room where her grandmother was talking on the phone. Seiko looked up at her, smiling as she covered the receiver and said, "How was school today Rika?"

Rika walked forward, "Fine, but do you know where Jason is?"

Seiko nodded her head, "Yes, he is taking a letter to the post office for me."

"When did he leave?"

Seiko glanced mindlessly up at the ceiling, "We had just finished having lunch about fifteen minutes before I gave him the letter." Before Rika could ask anymore questions, Seiko was back on the phone talking to her friend. Rika quickly turned, heading back out into the yard where Renamon and Tijgmon were still searching for the hardwired tamer.

Rika walked up, a bit of a worried look on her face, "My grandmother said she sent Jason out to mail a letter, but that was almost three hours ago. He must have gone to the nearest post office, and that should have only taken him an hour, two hours at max."

Tijgmon stood perfectly still before he turned and began to run toward the gate. Rika and Renamon quickly followed after him. Renamon disappeared for a second, reappearing with Rika's digivice and card deck in hand. Rika took the tools of the tamer trade, slipping the card deck into the holder on her belt and clipping her digivice on the other side.

After running for a few minutes Renamon and Rika managed to catch up with Tijgmon, who had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. He was still tired from going with Renamon on patrol. Rika and Renamon stopped by the worn out rookie, Rika pulling out her card deck as she said, "I think I have a better way to do this."

Rika picked out a card, swiping it as she said, "Digimodify, Oraclemon activate." Renamon's eyes flashed, beginning to glow as she gained the all seeing sight of the mega level, Oraclemon. She began to see a vision. She saw the post office, and Jason rolling out of the building as he began to make his way back to the house. Then, from the sky, a black figure lunged down and grabbed Jason up, pulling him out of his wheelchair. The figure paused on a rooftop, and Renamon saw what looked like a vampire. Then, the last part of the vision was an image of the clock on the post office tower. It read 2:30 in the afternoon.

The vision ended and Renamon held her head a second as the Digimodify wore off. She then looked at Rika and Tijgmon as she said, "Meet me at the post office as soon as you can, I have to run ahead and find something." Rika nodded her head, and then watched as Renamon disappeared into thin air. Rika then turned, scooping up Tijgmon into her arms as she began to run to a nearby bus stop.

Ten minutes later the bus rolled up to the post office. The building had once been an old school, and over the main doors was a large clock tower. The old clock was in full working order, and said the current time was 3:30. Rika set Tijgmon down, and began to look for Renamon. They soon saw her, rolling an empty wheelchair down towards them. Rika ran up, a hint of worry in her voice, "Did you find Jason?"

Renamon shook her head, "No, what ever kidnapped him is long gone. My vision showed me that he was taken out of his wheelchair right at 2:30."

Rika looked up at the clock tower, "That means he has been unhooked from a computer for about an hour, and that we have another hour to get him plugged back in before his brain shuts down completely."

Renamon nodded her head, looking over at Tijgmon, "Listen, digimon partners can usually sense where there tamers are. Tijgmon, try and sense where Jason is or at least in what direction we need to be running in."

Tijgmon shook his head, "I don't know how to do that. I don't think I am officially Jason's partner."

Rika knelt down, "Listen Tijgmon, you digivolved. If Jason's wasn't your partner, then that would have never happened. Now, he needs your help more then ever. Just try."

Tijgmon lowered his head, but then looked up with a determined look in his eyes. He ran around to the back of the wheelchair, and hit a button. Surprisingly, a part of the wheelchair began to open up, a screen and keyboard unfolding from the apparatus. The computer booted itself up, and Tijgmon quickly began to look around the desktop. Renamon and Rika looked at the screen, and saw that something was flashing on the desktop, as if calling them to click on it. It was the icon for the "Matrix-D" program.

Tijgmon quickly used his paw to type a few commands on the keyboard, and select the icon. He then turned to Rika and said, "Wait until I get to a safe distance and then hit the enter key." Rika nodded her head, and then watched as Tijgmon ran into the middle of the plaza that was in front of the post office. Tijgmon then gave Rika a single nod, and she returned it before pressing the enter key on the keyboard. The computer in the wheelchair roared to life, thousands of numbers crossing the screen.

Across town, as he was carried under the arm of his kidnapper, Jason began to wake up. The wheelchair was forming a weak, wireless connection. The computer was asking for verification on the activation of the Matrix-D program. Jason smiled, knowing that help was on the way as he returned a launch protocol to the program.

Back in the Plaza, Tijgmon had already digivolved into SaberTijgmon, but now he began his Matrix Evolution. He grew to be as large as a bus, the top of his head over two stories high. The armor on his body, and his limbs began to become metallic. Soon he back and front legs had become robotic, and his front pair had missile launchers built into the shoulder blades. Across his back it was a mixture of metal and flesh, with solid robotic parts connecting his four limbs together. The rest of Tijgmon's new body, including his head and tail, remained flesh and bone. Still, even they began to undergo changes. The black stripes across Tijgmon's back became interlaced with hundred of magical symbols that glowed blue for a second before disappearing. Finally, on his head, the left eye and a little flesh surrounding it became robotic, the eye glowing red.

When Tijgmon finished his digivolution Rika pulled out her D-power. The device took a second to scan before its info screen came up. Rika looked down, reading the screen aloud, "AlchemicTijgmon, an ultimate level cyborg. He is a creature created through alchemy, or the fusion of technology and magic. He can use his robotic limbs or magical powers to tear his enemies apart. He has three special attacks. The first is Laser Claw, the second is Missile Barrage, and the third is Alchemic End."

AlchemicTijgmon looked down at Rika and Renamon before he knelt down, "Hurry, get on. My cybernetic eye has found Jason. Who ever has captured him is heading for the Hypnos building." Rika and Renamon nodded their heads, quickly moving up onto AlchemicTijgmon's back. In between his front two shoulder blades a pair of seat seemed to grow out of the cybernetic metal. Renamon and Rika took a seat in those chairs, and then held on as AlchemicTijgmon stood up. Then, with a great leap, he began to run down the street. Rika noticed the AlchemicTijgmon's black stripes began to glow with blue mystical symbol. At the end of the street a large, circular symbol began to draw itself in the air.

With a leap, AlchemicTijgmon disappeared through the mysterious symbol. Several blocks away, the kidnapper was continuing to run across rooftops. Then, he stopped abruptly as a mystical symbol appeared in the air a few roofs in front of him. AlchemicTijgmon came flying out of the mystical portal. Rockets on the bottom of his feet coming on line. The rockets slowed AlchemicTijgmon's fall until he was hovering just a foot above the roof.

Renamon and Rika leapt down, landing in front of the growling ultimate. The kidnapper stepped back a bit, caught off guard by the appearance of such a large digimon. Rika recognized the kidnapper instantly. It was a Myotismon, and hanging under his arm like a sack of flower was Jason.

Myotismon began to frown, looking over Rika, Renamon, and AlchemicTijgmon as he said, "Well, this is an unpleasant surprise."

AlchemicTijgmon growled, "What are you doing with Jason?"

Myotismon looked down at Jason, and then began to smile as he said, "Why, I am taking him to my master. You see, this human has the power to bring thousands of digimon to this world. Right now, my master has managed to bring a few, but with this human he would be able to bring his entire army to this world. Then, it would just be a matter of time before the real world came to an end, and disappeared into oblivion. After that, well, my master doesn't usually let anything survive once it has outlived its usefulness."

AlchemicTijgmon could not stand it anymore, and began to charge at Myotismon. The vampire smiled, holding Jason up by his neck, using him as a shield. AlchemicTijgmon froze in his tracks. Myotismon smiled, "Now that's a good boy, we can't be hurting the human now."

Rika looked over at Renamon, who nodded her head, Rika quickly pulled out her digivice, and swiped a card as she called out, "Digimodify, Master of Time activate." For a second, Renamon disappeared into thin air. Myotismon blinked a few times, realizing the Jason had disappeared from his hand. He began to look around, and saw Renamon was holding Jason in her arms a few rooftops away.

The modify card Master of Time gave a digimon a brief control over time. Renamon had used the control to pause time, and allow her to get Jason away from Myotismon without the vampire digimon even noticing until it was too late. Myotismon himself was about to attack Renamon, but he soon remembered a much larger opponent was standing just a few feet away.

AlchemicTijgmon was already charging at Myotismon, the claws on his right front paw began to glow a dark orange. AlchemicTijgmon tried to pounce on Myotismon, but the vampire digimon had leapt up into the air and was now using his Crimson Lightning attack to strike AlchemicTijgmon on the head.

While AlchemicTijgmon fought with Myotismon, Renamon carried Jason over to where Rika waited patently. She laid him down on the ground before lowering her head down to his chest. She let out a sigh of relief, there was a steady heartbeat. Rika pulled out her cell phone, checking the time. It was four in the afternoon. That meant they had thirty minute to get Jason back to his wheelchair. Rika's eyes narrowed as that thought crossed her mind. They had forgotten to bring Jason's wheelchair. They had left it back at the post office.

Renamon realized that fact at the same time. She quickly looked up at Rika and said, "I can't get there and back in thirty minutes, not if I am carrying a wheelchair."

Rika nodded her head, and then pulled out her digivice, "Not as Renamon, but as Taomon you could just teleport their and then bring the chair here." Renamon nodded her head, and then stood up as Rika slashed the Matrix Digivolution card. In a few moments, the Tao sorceress, Taomon, was standing in front of Rika. She quickly held up her hand, and threw it down. In a cloud of smoke she disappeared. Rika watched the smoke dissipate before she turned back to the ensuing battle.

Myotismon was proving more then an equal match for AlchemicTijgmon. Myotismon was small, and could move around much quicker then the larger cyborg digimon. Tijgmon had several scratches and cuts across his body, but he never stopped.

Myotismon began to frown, and then said, "I grow board with this. I thinks its time I delivered the human to my master."

Myotismon quickly flew around AlchemicTijgmon, and began to walk across the roof towards Jason and Rika. Suddenly, it was like the vampire ultimate had hit an invisible wall. He fell back, but quickly stood up as he began to look around. On the top of the roof a very complex mystical symbol had appeared, and he was surrounded by a circle. Myotismon looked back and saw AlchemicTijgmon's eyes growing brightly as he called out, "Alchemic End."

The circle that trapped Myotismon began to glow brightly, and the vampire began to shout in pain. He was on the verge of bursting into data when something darted by AlchemicTijgmon, attacking him, and causing his special attack to ended before it could finish Myotismon off.

Myotismon quickly leapt away from Jason and Rika as he landed on a roof top a few buildings away. Beside him a strange figure landed, shrouded in black. Rika pulled out her digivice, and the display read, "LadyMyotismon, an ultimate level vampire digimon. The wife of Myotismon, she holds almost as much power as the vampire lord himself. Her special attacks are Crimson Rain and Breath of Shadows."

Myotismon smiled, setting his arm on the shoulder on the female vampire that stood beside him. She resembled Myotismon in many ways. She had the red mask on her face and the slightly blue/grey skin. She had a long cape, and long black hair that was even darker then the outside of the cap. She wore a long, form fitting dress that was a dark, forest green in color.

Myotismon glanced down at LadyMyotismon and said, "You have amazing timing."

LadyMyotismon smiled, "Thank you. Now, would you like some help with these children?"

Myotismon nodded his head, "If you will get the human to our master I will distract that overgrown alley cat." LadyMyotismon nodded her head, and began to fly through the air towards Rika and Jason. Myotismon also leapt into the air, flying quickly as he continued his fight with AlchemicTijgmon.

Rika stood up, wondering where Taomon was. LadyMyotismon drew closer, an evil smile spreading onto her face as her eyes locked on Jason. Then, out of nowhere, several paper talismans flew through the air, and attacked themselves to LadyMyotismon's face. Rika looked behind her and saw Taomon flying up. She dropped Jason's wheelchair beside Rika, and then began to fight off LadyMyotismon.

Rika quickly rolled Jason onto his back, and began to look through is hair for the metal wires. She found them, and began to follow them to their end. She then gasped, looking back at the wheelchair. When Myotismon had kidnapped Jason, he had pulled the wires between Jason's brain and the computer apart. The wires ripped apart, with several of them at different lengths.

Rika began to panic, rolling Jason back onto his back as she began to shake him, "Jason, Jason."

Amazingly, Jason was able to open his eyes. He looked around slowly, then up at Rika as he said, his voice slow and forced, "What…is…wrong?"

Rika grabbed the end of the broken wire, and held it in front of Jason's face. It took Jason about ten seconds to realize what Rika was holding. He then sat up, looking over at his wheelchair. He held his head, his brain nearing an absolute shutdown, as he said, "Bring…the…wheel…chair…closer."

Rika nodded her head, turning the wheelchair so it was right next to Jason. He reached out slowly, and unhooked what was left of his wires from the computer. The plug came out with a gentle snap, and Jason set it in his lap as he reached around his head, and pulled the other half of his wires in front of him. Then, with gentle hands he began to twist together certain wires. Rika watched anxiously, glancing down at the clock on her cell phone. It was 4:15. Jason had fifteen minutes left.

Finally, after ten minutes had passed, Jason held the plug up to Rika. She quickly took it, and snapped it into the computer. Jason shook his head a second, his mind's shut down coming to a halt. He had done enough to sustain his brain, but he couldn't concentrate anymore. If he became unhooked, he would only have five minutes before he was as good as dead.

Jason shook his head again, trying to do what he could to stay awake. Still, it was all for not, for he soon tipped over. Rika managed to catch him before his head crashed down onto the cement roof, and she said, "Jason."

Jason blinked his eyes a few time, his words still very slow and spread out, "I am all right, for now."

Myotismon was fighting back AlchemicTijgmon, but LadyMyotismon was loosing at the hands of Taomon. With a final blast from her talisman of light, LadyMyotismon broke into a cloud of data. Myotismon growled, looking around as he said, "I think its time I take my leave."

Myotismon flew away from AlchemicTijgmon, pausing as he called down, "Now, I shall give you a word from my master. He told me to either capture that human, or make sure he could not interfere. Now that you have stopped me from bringing him to my master, I am afraid you have only sealed his fate."

With that, Myotismon raised his arms up and launched his grizzly wing attack. Only a few bats began to fly through the air, but they went straight for the wires that connected Jason's brain to his wheelchair. Rika quickly smacked all of them away, but one managed to get through and cut a few of the wires that Jason had managed to repair.

Myotismon began to laugh as he turned, and flew into the distance. Taomon landed beside Jason and Rika quickly swiped a dedigivolution card. Renamon returned to normal, and quickly bent her ear down to Jason's chest. His heart beat was slowing down. AlchemicTijgmon landed beside Rika, his voice filled with worry, "Rika, come with me. Maybe we can get Yamachi back here in time to save Jason. He should be able to make enough repairs to buy Jason some time." Rika nodded her head, quickly hopping up onto the ultimate's back before disappearing through a mystical portal

Before Renamon knew it, she was left all alone with Jason. She looked down at him, her mind filled with endless thoughts. She had failed him. He had saved her life, and now she could do nothing to save his. She had betrayed there trust, and now it was going to cost Jason his life. Renamon soon found tears tugging at her eyes. As a battle hardened warrior, she would not let herself cry. Still, one tear betrayed her and slipped down her cheek. The tear dripped down, and landed on Jason's hand. To Renamon's amazement, the hand twitched a bit.

Renamon began to wonder if Jason would react to other things, if that would be enough to sustain his brain until Yamachi got there. Renamon tried pinching Jason, pulling his hair, and even hitting his shoulder. Nothing happened. Renamon began to run out of options. She then decided to try one other thing. With a gentle hand she lifted Jason up into a sitting position. Then, being careful of his wires and hair, Renamon brought Jason into a warm embrace. She then smiled, feeling his arms moving up to return the hug. Renamon was amazed how great it felt to be in Jason's arms.

The pressure of Renamon's body against his, the smell of her fur in his nose, and the warmth of her arms against his back was starting to force Jason's brain back online. Jason didn't understand how or why, but soon his brain was back up at 25 power. Jason smiled a bit, his mind clearing as he said, "Renamon."

Renamon nodded her head, a hope starting to flair up in mind and heart, "Yes Jason."

"Thank you for being here when I needed you the most. Now there is something I want you to know. That way, even if my brain shuts down and I die, you'll know how I feel."

Renamon pulled her head back a bit, surprised Jason was talking so clearly. In truth, Jason could not understand what was going on. His brain was operating so clearly, even though it wasn't attached to a computer. It was like several processes in his mind had shut down, and it was concentrating on certain tasks. His mind had cleared away so many thoughts only a single one shown through, and his entire mind was focused on that one thought.

It was the source of so much feeling and emotions for Jason, he was amazed it had gone unnoticed for so long. It had been hidden behind the many other thoughts in his mind, but now it was like the moon in a starless sky, standing out against almost pure darkness. The reason he could talk so openly with Renamon, the reason he had risked his life to save her, it could all be explained in three simple words.

Then, before Jason even knew what was going on, those three words escaped his lips, "I love you." Renamon almost dropped Jason when those words rang through the air. At that same moment, Jason's brain began to shut down again, jumping back down to roughly 15 capacity. Jason's eyes became distant, and he slumped over in Renamon's arms. Renamon was in a state of shock, but had enough sense to lay Jason back on the ground. Had she heard Jason correctly? Had he meant what he said?

Renamon was in such a state of shock she didn't notice AlchemicTijgmon return with Yamachi and Rika riding on his back. Yamachi leapt down, a coil of wires and a few other tools in his hands as he rushed over to Jason. He quickly began to sift through many broken and striped wires, starting to make repairs as Rika, Renamon, and AlchemicTijgmon looked on with worried eyes. Still, Renamon's worry outweighed Yamachi, Rika, and AlchemicTijgmon's put together. She needed to ask Jason if he meant what he said. Did he really love her, even though she was a digimon? She needed to know if those three words that had escaped his lips had meant anything, or was it just a side effect of his brain being put under such strain.


	6. Virus

Chapter 6

Virus

Yamachi had done all he could, and repaired the connections between Jason's brain and the computer in his wheelchair. Still, there was some damage that could not be undone. The fact Jason's brain had been so violently pulled away from the computer by Myotismon would have been enough, but the fact he had connected to the computer on limited connections and then gotten them cut abruptly, it had seriously jarred Jason's brain.

Back at Rika's house Yamachi finished the last of the repairs, replacing the metal tubes that had once protected the many wires that went between Jason and a computer. He stood up, and looked over his shoulder. They had put Jason in the guest bedroom, his head propped up so he could lay flat his back and not damage the newly replaced wires. In the doorway several figures had passed by, checking in on Yamachi as he preformed the delicate repairs. The one person that had never left the door way, however, was Renamon.

Several hours later, as the sun was beginning to set, Yamachi came out of the room. He wiped his brow, looking at Renamon as he said, "Can you tell the others that I have done everything I can. Now, it is up to Jason." Renamon nodded her head, her cool exterior betraying the worry and fear that was tearing her apart on the inside. When Yamachi was gone Renamon slipped into Jason's room, and shut the door.

She turned her head, looking at the young man who was lying on the cot, his face as emotionless as death. Renamon still wondered if she had heard Jason correctly, that he had spoken those three words, and had meant them. As she looked at the tamers, she began to notice something about him. Before, she had always seen a smart, polite young man that she could talk to so much about. Now, he was seemed so frail, as if simple touching him would make him turn into a pile of dust. His breaths were slow and steady, but Renamon could not get by the fact that even though Jason was sleeping, he looked absolutely exhausted.

Renamon suddenly heard the door open behind her, and saw Rika standing there. She smiled a bit and said, "Come on, why don't we let Jason sleep?"

Renamon nodded her head, stepping out of the room as Rika closed the door behind her. Renamon was about to walk down the patio when she noticed Rika had stopped, and taken a seat on the edge of the deck just outside the guest bedroom. Renamon turned to face Rika as she said, "Aren't you going to bed Rika?"

Rika looked over at Renamon, "It is such a beautiful night, I just thought you and I could have a talk."

Renamon blinked a few times, but nodded her head as she walked back over to Rika, and sat down near her tamer. For a few seconds, both were silent. Rika then looked over at Renamon and said, "So, tell me about these conversations you have been having with Jason?"

Renamon looked up suddenly, a bit of surprise in her face, "How do you know about that?"

"Don't get so defensive Renamon, I don't mind. I just would like to know then just the simple fact that they have been happening."

Renamon sighed a bit, "Well, there isn't much to say. We just talk, usually about the past and the burdens on our hearts."

"And why haven't you told me anything like that?"

Renamon looked up at Rika, "I am sorry for not telling you, but there is a reason." Renamon paused, looking out over the pond in the center of the yard, "You are my tamers, and I didn't feel it was my right to burden you with my problems. When we first met, you were so cold that I couldn't talk to you about anything other then battle. Now, even when I know you would listen, it just seems wrong to me."

Rika nodded her head, "Then why do you tell those things about yourself, your past, to Jason. What makes him so different? He has his own problems after all, some I doubt I need to point out to you. "

"I know he has his own problems, but the thing is he asked me to tell him. Even on the first few nights he was asking me to continue the stories. Even with all his own problems, mine seemed to jump to the front of his mind the second I even mentioned them. He was genuinely interested in my past, my life, my joys, and even my fears. Why, I don't know, but no one can fake that kind of interest."

Renamon sighed, "And, in truth, I am also interested in him. He is the only human of his kind, the only one with the disease that plagues his mind. He lost everything because something in his brain didn't work. His parents forgotten him, he had spent most of his life in the company of soulless computers and emotionless doctors. Tijgmon was his first real friend, and he gained that friend by helping bring me back to you, bringing all the others back to their tamers. Now, because he did that kindness, the good deed he could have easily said no to, he is on the brink of death. I feel like this is my fault."

Rika looked up a little surprised, "Renamon, this isn't your fault. It was none of ours."

"Rika, I appreciate the truth in your words, but that does not change the way I feel inside." Rika lowered her head as Renamon became very solemn. The pair sat in silence for only a few minutes, but for each it felt like hours. Renamon finally took in a deep breath and said, "Rika, do you want to know something?"

Rika looked up at Renamon, a bit of curiosity on her face, "Yes Renamon."

"After you had left with AlchemicTijgmon, something happened. For the first time in more years then I care to remember, I cried. It was only a single tear, but it dripped down my face and landed on Jason's hand. For some reason, that tear made Jason's hand twitch. I began to try anything, hoping the fact I he could feel my hands pinching, poking, and even hitting him might bring him around. It was useless, but I began to wonder. The tear had been a sign of emotion, and I hoped that another sign would wake Jason up."

Rika locked her eyes on Renamon, "What did you do?"

Renamon paused a second, her memories doing a strange, taunting dance in her head, "I sat Jason up, and hugged him."

Rika looked a little surprised, a bit of her usual sarcasm entering her voice, "You hugged him!"

Renamon nodded her head, "I just wrapped my arms around his body, and began to hold on tightly. That was not the strange thing though. Somehow, that embrace began to wake Jason up. He raised his own arms, and began to hug me back. I don't know why, but I have never been more comfortable in my life. The warmth of his arms, the softness of his touch. It made me feel secure, even when he was waking a razors edge, a single misstep leading him to his death. He then began to talk to me, thanking me for being there when he needed me. Then, just before he black out again, he said one more thing."

"What was it Renamon."

"He said…he…said…that…he…", Renamon took a deep breath, saying it with a lot of force behind her words, "He said that he…lll…loved me."

Rika eyes bulged, her mind having trouble getting around what Renamon had just said. The digimon queen leaned forward, surprise thick in her voice, "Are you sure that's what he said?"

Renamon shook her head, "I can't be sure if that is what he really said, or if he even meant it. His mind was taking damage from being only partially connected to a computer. That is why I could not leave his side, why I watched as Yamachi did every single repair. If Jason woke up I had to ask him if he meant what he said."

"And what if he does love you?"

Renamon hung her head a bit, letting out an anxious sigh, "I don't know. I am just hoping he wakes up. I'll figure out the rest later. Still, it is just so hard to believe. He is a human, and he fell in love with me."

Rika stood up, "Well Renamon, I can only say one thing. I have learned, through my mother's long chain of boy friends, that love is something felt between two people. If Jason loves you and you don't love him back, then there is nothing to worry about. Then again, if you do love him, then that's when things will get tricky."

Renamon nodded her head, smiling a bit at how smart Rika was. She had matured, even in the short time Renamon had been with her, and away from her. Rika began to walk towards her room Renamon stood up and said, "Rika."

Rika turned, "Yes Renamon."

Renamon bowed a bit, "I thank you for your advice, and understanding. I could not ask for a better tamer, or a better friend."

Rika chuckled a bit, "Now, don't you be going soft on me Renamon."

Renamon smiled, "I won't Rika."

Rika nodded her head, giving Renamon a quick wave good night before she stepped into her room, and slid the door shut. Renamon disappeared a moment later, heading up to the roof to sleep under the cool, cloudless night sky. During the night, while everyone slept. A figure appeared in the yard. Shrouded in shadows, he moved into Jason's room, and came back out in a few minutes.

The next morning, while Rika, Renamon, Seiko, and Mukino ate breakfast Tijgmon came sprinting into the room, smiling, "Jason, he is awake." Renamon and Rika smiled, both rushing as they followed the tiger cub digimon back to Jason's room. When they slid the paper door open, Jason looked up at them. He was sitting on his futon, his back against the wall. He smiled, waving a bit as Rika and Tijgmon rushed in. Renamon, however, hung back. There was a prickly in the air, and it was making her fur stand on end. Still, she smiled when Jason locked eyes with her, and bowed his head once.

Within the hour, all the tamers had come over to Rika's house to visit Jason. The only ones that couldn't be there were Ryo, Cyberdramon, Ai, and Mako. Rika didn't bother calling Ryo, not in the mood to deal with the arrogant digimon king. Ai and Mako were at there grandparents, but Impmon had managed to come and give Jason his tamer's best wishes.

Everyone was in his room, talking and laughing as they told him all that had happened. Renamon remained at the door, but was surprised to see Calumon standing next to her feet. He had come flying in, a huge smile on his face with his ears extended to their full size. Now, as he stood in the doorway, his ears shrank down, and he had the same distrusting look on his face as Renamon did.

At lunch, Mukino called out to all of the tamers. She had ordered enough pizza for anyone, and insisted they had a party. No one complained as they quickly left Jason's room. Renamon stayed back, stepping into the room as she slid the door shut. Jason looked up at Renamon, a smile on his face, "What a day, huh."

Renamon nodded her head, walking over to a chair that sat beside Jason's futon, "Yes, it has been very exciting around here, more then I am used to."

Jason nodded his head, "I am sure. Now, how about we get some of that pizza." Jason stood up, moving over to his wheel chair before he sat down in it, his hair pulled to one side as he began to wheel towards the door. Renamon watched Jason roll by, a question pulling at the back of her mind. Then, just as Jason was leaving the room Renamon saw something, or more appropriately didn't see something.

Jason had reached the dining room, the tamers greeting him when Renamon came running. She quickly slid over to Jason, and with one great shove tipped over his wheelchair and sent him sprawling on the floor. The tamers gasped, Rika looking up at Renamon as she asked, "Renamon, what has gotten into you?"

Renamon kept her eyes focused on Jason as he slowly stood up, chuckling a bit as he said, "Well, I guess the old saying is true. You can fool some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but you can't fool all of the people all of the time."

Jason turned, and then with a swift kick sent his wheelchair flying into a wall where it burst into smoke. The tamers stared in disbelief as Jason pulled up his hair, a revealed that all the coils that were supposed to be coming out his head were gone. A evil smile then spilt onto his face, his eyes glowing read as he began to laugh.

The tamers all stood up, their digimon partners preparing for battle as Jason got consumed in a black smoke. The smoke flew outside, and high above the house it came together and then split into two halves. The first half formed a Devimon.

The second half came together and formed a digimon the tamers hadn't seen before. He was human in sized, but no part of his body could be seen. He was in an all black tuxedo with a long, black cape that could cover up everything but his head. The digimon's face was covered by a mask. It was a white Opera mask, one half a mask of joy while the other half was a mask of sorrow. He wore black gloves, and black shoes. The only part of his body that was not black was the mask, and a long silver sword that hung at his waist.

Henry pulled out his D-power, and when the ID screen popped up he read, "Well, we all already know Devimon, but the other one is known as MusicDevimon. He is the digital equivalent to the phantom of the opera. A fallen angle type, and a champion level fighter. His special attacks include Saber of Misfortune, Duet of Destruction, and Final Dance."

Takato looked back at Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri, "You guys, get Rika's mother and grandmother to safety."

Henry glanced back, "Take Suzie and Lopmon with you. I don't want her getting hurt." That left Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Takato, Guilmon, and Impmon to fight the two virus digimon. Renamon growled, glaring up at the two champions, "Where is Jason?"

MusicDevimon chuckled a bit from behind his mask, "I am sorry, but Jason is not here at the moment. Can I take a message?"

Devimon nodded his head, "Yes, I am afraid he has gone on a trip with Myotismon to see our master, and I won't expect him to send a postcard." Devimon and MusicDevimon began to laugh as the tamers glared at them. Rika stepped forward, pulling out her digivice, "I think its time we showed you we are nothing to be laughed at." With that, the three tamers biomerged with their digimon. Impmon also threw into the fight, digivolving into his mega form, the bad biker digimon, Beezlemon.

Devimon and MusicDevimon looked at the tamers, and didn't seem to care that they were about to fight four megas. Beezlemon was the first to attack, leaping up into the air as he pulled out his pistol and shouted, "Double Impact." The two bullets began to soar at MusicDevimon, but he just turned, facing the bullets as he called out, "Saber of Misfortune." He pulled out his sword, and with a gentle flick of his wrist the bullets turned and flew at the building sized MegaGargomon.

Devimon and MusicDevimon then began their own attacks. As the tamers and Beezlemon fought, they began to realize that MusicDevimon and Devimon were far too powerful to be champions. Sakuyamon landed beside Gallantmon, her breathing hard, "We should have wiped these two out by now."

Gallantmon nodded his head, "Your right. Where are they getting all of their power? Beezlemon flew over the knight and shaman megas, hearing their question. As the thought played in his head, he began to circle around Devimon and MusicDevimon. He then saw something, two gray, fleshy, cables were coming out of their backs. They were like a pair of tails, but Beezlemon knew that a Devimon didn't have a tail like that.

As Devimon attacked Gallantmon, Beezlemon came up behind him and launched his strongest attack, "Corona Blaster". The attack hit its target, and Devimon screamed in pain. In that moment, Gallantmon shoved his lance into the fallen angle digimon's stomach, and launch his lightning joust attack. The virus digimon disappeared in an instant, leaving a very confused Gallantmon. Beezlemon landed beside the knight mega and said, "They are like the D-Reaper's agents. They have gray cable coming out of there backs, like a tail. Something is giving them power, and it is through that cable."

Gallantmon nodded his head, looking up at MusicDevimon as he his shield began to glow. Before the opera phantom digimon could react, his tail had been blasted off by a shield of the just attack, and he soon met the same fate at the hands of Sakuyamon's spirit strike. With the two virus digimon defeated, the tamers and digimon returned to normal as the others came out of the house.

Kazu walked up, offering Takato a high five as he said, "Way to kick butt dude!"

Takato stared at Kazu's outstretched hand, and then smiled weakly as he gave him a very gentle high five. Jeri came up behind Kazu with Kenta and Suzie as she said, "Kazu, we shouldn't be celebrating. We still don't know where Myotismon has taken Jason."

Kazu turned to face Jeri, "Thanks, I know that, but it was still a cool fight."

Kenta nodded his head, "Yeah, those guys were pushovers."

Takato smiled, "It was only after Impmon discovered there weakness. For some reason, they had gray tails that were like the purple cables that connected the D-Reaper to its agents."

Impmon smiled, puffing out his chest a bit, "That's right, you guys can't do anything with out good old Impmon can yeah. I mean, you all are just…"

The tamers began to ignore Impmon as he went into a prideful rant. Henry turned to the others, a worried look in his eyes, "Still, if those gray tails were like the D-Reaper's cables, then what were the connected to."

"I can answer that." All the tamers turned, and Impmon ended his rant as they saw Yamachi walk into the courtyard. He walked up to the tamers, a serious look on his face, "We have a situation. All of you are to come with me to Shinjuku Park, Now." The tamers nodded their heads, knowing that Yamachi was not in the mood for any backtalk.

That tamers and their digimon loaded into a series of black panel trucks that had been parked outside Rika's house. As the trucks began to drive, Yamachi's voice came over all of the van's radio speakers as he explained the situation.

The past few days, the Juggernaut core had been acting up. Now, they knew it was the effect of a virus. The Monster Makers traced the virus, and found out it was a piece of the D-Reaper that had survived the final fight. It was just a very tiny piece, but enough to take over Juggernaut. Now, the D-Reaper was far more concerned with deleting the human race entirely, seeing that human's would naturally outgrow their boundaries, and would always need to be deleted. It was acting different, and actually working with digimon in its attempt to destroy the real world. Because of that, the Monster Makers decided to rename it. It was not the D-Reaper, it was the D-Hades. Like the Greek god of the underworld, the D-Hades was not against recruiting minions from those it had once hunted, promising them protection if they destroyed there brethren in fierce combat.

In a few minutes, the tamers arrived at the Shinjuku Park. In the distance they could see a huge dome of grey energy, and within stood the Hypnos building, nothing but a shadow on the sides of the domed barrier. Yamachi turned to the tamers and said, "We have tried everything to shut the Juggernaut core down, but it won't respond to any commands. We also tried shutting the power off to the building, but that only stopped it for a few minutes before the virus figured out a way to produce power."

Yamachi looked back at the barrier of shadows, "The virus is doing something inside the dome. It is nothing more then a computer program, and in such it can't materialize in the real world. Still, it is using the Juggernaut core to bring data from the digital world here. It is creating something, a mixture of data and real world objects. If what data we are getting from the core is accurate, it will be almost unstoppable."

Kazu slapped his hand to his forehead, "Great, another thing it will take a miracle to defeat."

Yamachi looked back at the tamers, "Yes, but we already have that miracle lined out."

The tamers looked surprised as Yamachi turned to face them, taking off his sunglasses, "Half of the miracle has already happened, we have a man on the inside. Since yesterday the Juggernaut has not been responsive, and then around 9:00 last night the dome appeared. The monster makers could not get even get a single blip of data back from the core until about 1:00 last night. Then, something happened. Something in the juggernaut core began to feed us data. It was broken, but it was data none the less. It was data coming from our spy, an agent within the enemy's mitts."

Takato looked confused, "Wait, how did you get a man on the inside?"

"We didn't have to. The enemy did the job for us. The D-Hades could not properly operate the juggernaut core, so it sent out a Myotismon to get the key to the gates that would allow it full control of the core, and that key was Jason."

The tamers gasped, and Renamon stepped forward, "Why didn't you tell us Jason was in the Hypnos building."

Takato nodded his head, "Renamon's right. We just got attacked by a couple of digimon that were impersonating Jason. If you had bothered to tell us what was going on, we wouldn't have been caught off guard by those two virus digimon."

Yamachi stared emotionlessly at Takato, "If those digimon realized that we knew where the real Jason was, they would have alerted the D-Hades, and ruined our operation. Now, however, you will be able to kill two birds with one stone."

Henry raised an eyebrow, suspicion in his voice, "What do you mean?"

"According to what information Jason has been able to send us, the D-Hades is reworking it so he is the center of the system, so he is the center of the Juggernaut core. If that is true, simply pulling Jason away from the computer will be enough to make the Juggernaut core explode, and destroy the D-Hades, the last remnants of the D-Reaper."

The nodded their heads, but suddenly heard someone clapping. They looked up above to see Myotismon slowly descending towards them. He landed gently, a smug look on his face, "I am impressed, you have figured out most of my master's plan. Still, you have missed a few details. The first detail, and the one that runes your plan, is this simple fact. Should you pull that human away from the core so suddenly, you will kill him in the process."

The tamers gasped, Renamon's eyes narrowing. Myotismon nodded his head, smiling more devilishly, "Yes, it is a fail safe my master has built into his system. If that human, I believe Jason is his name, is pulled from the system it will kill him almost instantly. Also, the other detail of my master's plan you have overlooked is the fact I will kill you all so his path to power and destruction is cleared of obstacles."

Tijgmon growled, his anger flaring. Still, he couldn't do anything against an ultimate, not without Jason. The others, however, were up to the fight. Impmon digivolved into Beezlemon while Ryo and Cyberdramon biomerged into Justimon. Myotismon smiled, raising up his arm. The two megas launched there attacks, but Myotismon swatted them back like they were nothing. Beezlemon and Justimon got hit with there own attacks, and were sent sprawling.

Myositsmon quickly flew over to the two megas, setting his hands over their faces as he said, "Now, it is time you helped bring about the destruction of this world, Energy Leech." Beezlemon began to cringed, their backs arching as Myotismon began to drain them of their power. In a few minutes, the vampire digimon stood up. Beezlemon dedigivolved back into Impmon while Justimon broke back into Ryo and Cyberdramon.

The tamers were in awe. Myotismon had just taken out two megas like they were flies. Still, even as the tamers were in a state of shock, they began to remember the fight with Devimon and his musical version. If Myotismon was that powerful, he had to have a link with the virus.

Still, they could not see the connection. There was no grey cord anywhere on Myotismon's body. The vampire digimon turned, facing the other tamers as he said, "So, who wants to be next." Myotismon paused a second, but when no body stepped up he lunged forward, his eyes locked on MarineAngemon. The bird sized mega dodged Myotismon's outstretched hand, and tried her own, heart shaped, attack. Still, that proved useless against Myotismon as he tried to drain her energy.

Kazu and Guardromon jumped into the fight, but with a quick lash of Crimson Lightning Guardromon went crashing to a nearby tree, breaking the trunk in half before he hit the ground. The next to fall was MarineAngemon, who Myotismon was finally able to catch. He drained her of as much energy as he could before Lopmon stepped in, digivolving into Antyleomon and making Myotismon pause long enough for MarineAngemon to escape, and then collapse in Kenta's cupped hands.

Antyleomon lasted the longest against Myotismon, but it still wasn't long before she had been thrown back, dedigivolving back into Lopmon. Myotismon smiled, standing straight up before turning to what few digimon remained and said, "And then there were three."

Henry mouth was hanging open, his eyes filled with fear and amazement, "No way, he just went through three megas, an ultimate, and a champion like there were a piece of paper."

Myotismon smiled, "And I am about to add three rookies to my list." With that Myotismon lunged forward, his eyes locking on Renamon. With his other hand he grabbed her neck, throwing her to the ground. Myotismon held his other hand up, an evil smile crossing his face as Renamon struggled against his grip. Myotismon eyes glinted with a strange pleasure as he said, "Now, I hope you find peace in oblivion."

Myotismon began to drive his hand down, his palm moving closer and closer to Renamon's forehead. Then, just before Myotismon's hand would have contacted Renamon's fur, he stopped. His eyes narrowed, his face cringing in pain as a voice screamed in his head, "I won't let you hurt her."

Myotismon stood up, holding his head as he said through gritted teeth, "How dare you stand in the master's way. He could kill you in an instant."

The voice in Myotismon shouted back, a huge amount of rage in his voice, "Then let death come on swift wings. I just know one thing... Even if it means I must take her place. I will not let you hurt a single head on Renamon's head."

The tamers watched in amazement as Myotismon began to scream, holding his head as it was splitting open from the inside out. Takato blinked a few times, his eyes filled with confusion, "Okay, what's going on?"

Yamachi's phone rang, and he quickly pulled out and said, "Go ahead…WHAT?"

Henry turned to look at Yamachi, "What is it?"

Yamachi put the phone away, "That was Shibumi. He says that Jason's activity within the Juggernaut core has just surged. He has taken over half of the core, but that control is quickly waning."

Henry turned back at Myotismon, a few facts clicking his head. Soon, all the tamers and realized what was going on. Jason had saved Renamon. He had used Myotismon's link with the Juggernaut core to stop the virus vampire. Takato's eyes quickly darted around the area as he called out, "Everybody, attack Myotismon now."

The other tamers and digimon nodded. In an instant, Myotismon was struck with a huge blast that was a mixture of the eight digimon that were present. Even if he had been a mega, Myotismon could not have with stood that assault with Jason shouting in his head, weakening him to the point of collapsing.

Even as Myotismon began to break into data, he looked at the tamers and began to laugh, "It does not matter, I have done the task given to me. I stalled you fools, giving my master just enough time to finish his work. Now, I hope you all die a slow, painful, death at the hands of my master." With that, Myotismon began to cackle until his head broke into data, and even then the laugh echoed for a few moments before disappearing into the wind.

At that same moment, the ground began to shake as the sound of a breaking glass began to fill the air. All the tamers turned to see the grey barrier around the Hypnos building disappearing. As it broke away, shattering like glass, they saw what had transpired. The Hypnos building had been reconstructed into something much bigger. It was a gigantic figure. It had two long arms that almost reached to the ground, and two legs. Most of the creatures body looked like office buildings had been fused together, but in between the buildings were metal solid metal joints that had come straight from the digital world.

While the arms and legs were made up of the Hypnos building, the chest had been constructed out of the computers and any other piece of technology in the building. Amongst those wires, right where the creature's heart should have been was the juggernaut core. The core had been contained in a wide variety of cases, each having a different color. Those colors stood out from the grey, white, and black that made up the rest of the creatures chest.

The tamers also noticed one final thing. In the center of the juggernaut core, his body almost completely covered by computers, was Jason. His legs were gone, hidden beneath a thick layer of computer parts. His arms were bound at the wrists, stretched out straight, making his body form a "T" shape, Jason's head was tilted forward slightly, his long black hair concealing the fact that the amount of wires coming out of his head had almost tripled.

Yamachi looked up the monstrosity, the creation of the D-Hades before looking over at Takato, Henry, and Rika. He turned to face them, his voice serious, "You three are the only ones fit to fight. Now, I know we don't want to loose Jason, but pulling him out of that core is the only way to destroy the D-Hades."

The tamers and their digimon hung their heads. Renamon was fighting back tears, but nodded her head, "Jason would rather be killed then apart of such an evil creature, a machine of destruction."

Takato and Henry nodded their heads, but Rika walked up setting a hand on her partner's shoulder, "Are you sure Renamon." The vixen digimon nodded her head, her eyes flashing with an angry fire. Rika nodded her head, pulling out her digivice. A moment later, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon were standing on MegaGargomon's shoulders as they flew towards the creature. Still, even thought Renamon and Rika were fused into Sakuyamon, a tear trickled down the mega's cheek. Renamon whispered softly, "Jason, forgive me for what I must do."

Down below, even though he knew he would be in great danger, Tijgmon chased after the three megas. He didn't care what Yamachi said, there had to be a way to save Jason. There just had to be.


	7. An Eclipse and a Promise

Chapter 7

An Eclipse and a Promise

As the three megas neared the monstrosity, it began to move. With slow, thunderous steps it moved into the center of the park. All across its arms and legs the metal and glass began to morph into missile launcher, rocket launchers, machine guns, and thousands of other weapons.

MegaGargomon landed in front of the creature, "Hey, D-Hades."

The tower paused a second before two sets of speakers appeared on each of each shoulder blades. A computerized, emotionless, monotone voice said, "D-Hades, is that what the humans have named me? Hmmm…researching data…Hades, the Greek lord of the underworld and the dead. It seems a fitting title for me. From now on I shall be know as that, the part of the D-Reaper that would not die. The D-Hades."

MegaGargomon growled, Terriermon's sarcasm bubbling to the top, "You can all yourself the Ice Queen of Hawaii for all I care. You are still going down."

"Calculating the probability of your statement…analyzing…calculation complete. Result, it is impossible to defeat me. I have the power of the digital and real world, the power of Juggernaut."

Sakuyamon jumped of MegaGargomon's shoulder, flying through the air towards D-Hades, "You don't have the power, Jason does. Without him, you are nothing."

D-Hades raised its arm up, several missiles taking flight as he said, "What does it matter, I control him, so that means I have the power. Conclusion, you shall meet the fate of this entire world. Deletion."

Sakuyamon moved back, dodging the missile fire as Gallantmon and MegaGargomon rushed forward. The missile silos on MegaGargomon's shoulders began to smoke as he yelled out, "Gargo Missiles." The two huge missiles began to soar across the sky, pounding into D-Hades arm before exploding. The arm was obliterated, but before anyone could cheer or even smile the pieces began to fly back together.

MegaGargomon stepped back a bit, a little bit of a nervous tone in his voice, "Well, that's not good."

Gallantmon lunged forward, "Let me try. Lightning Joust." That attack shot through the air, and struck D-Hades in the shoulder. The spot was blown to pieces, but like before the pieces quickly stopped in mid air, and flew back together like nothing had happened.

Gallantmon landed back on MegaGargomon's shoulder, "How are we supposed to beat this virus if he just puts himself back together every time he get blown apart."

Sakuyamon growled a bit, looking up as she said, "I know one way. Gallantmon, MegaGargolmon, on my single hit this virus with all you got."

Gallantmon nodded his head, and the pair watched as Sakuyamon leapt back into the air. Cherry blossoms began to fill the air, and circle around her as she cried out, "Amethyst Wind." The cherry blossoms began to form together, changing into energy crystals as the formed a barrier around the mega.

D-Hades began to launch a barrage of missiles at the barrier, but the barrier held up under the assault. The barrier would only crack under the strongest of digimon attacks. The missiles, even in large number, did not have the force to break it. Sakuyamon continued to float towards D-Hades until she was right up against his chest as MegaGargomon and Gallantmon returned the D-Hades barrage of attacks. Sakuyamon stopped just in front of Jason, who looked up at Sakuyamon with tired eyes. The barrier began to change, turning into a half sphere as Sakuyamon drew closer to Jason.

Soon, both Sakuyamon and Jason were contained inside the barrier. Jason looked absolutely exhausted, but he managed to smile as he said, "Sakuyamon, it is nice to see you."

Sakuyamon nodded her head, "It is nice to see you two. How are you doing?"

Jason cringed, "My whole body hurts, I can't concentrate, and I feel like I could fall asleep at any moment. The pain, however, is so terrible. This thing is trying to burn into my skin, connect my nervous system to the Juggernaut core so it can force more data through me."

Sakuyamon blinked a few times, floating around to Jason's side. She gasped at the sight she saw. Jason's black hair had been torn out, and now almost the entire back side of his head was covered in long metal tubes and wires that flowed into the Juggernaut core.

To Sakuyamon's surprise, Jason looked over at her, his eyes hopeful, "Have you come to end the pain, Sakuyamon?"

Sakuyamon nodded her head, "Yes, but before I do I must ask you a question."

"What is it Sakuyamon?"

Sakuyamon paused. Renamon wanted to ask Jason, but didn't know if she could bear known the answer and then end Jason's life. Rika's presence gave Renamon the necessary courage. Sakuyamon looked up at Jason, her eyes locking with his, "When you were kidnapped by Myotismon the first time, when you were at the brink of death and we shared an embrace, did you say that you loved me, well half of me."

Jason chuckled a bit, nodding his head, "Yes Sakuyamon, I said that. I love Renamon, the digital half of you, with all my heart. You were a digimon, and you were the first person who looked past the wires in the back of my head to see the real me, to help me see what I had been missing. You showed me what it felt like to have someone that you could spend the rest of your life with."

Sakuyamon nodded her head, "Thank you Jason. Now, please, forgive me." Sakuyamon raised her staff up, and paused as she prepared to slice the many cables coming out of the back of Jason's neck.

At that moment she hesitated, but Jason looked up at her and said, "Please, Sakuyamon, I know this is the only way. I am no fool, but I can die with no regrets because you now know I love you."

Sakuyamon broke down, tears streaming down her face. Finally, she swung her staff down at cut the wires. Jason lurched, and then fainted. The D-Hades began to let out a wail as Sakuyamon pulled Jason free, and began to float back towards the ground. At that moment, MegaGargomon and Gallantmon lunged forward and began to attack the creature of data and metal.

Sakuyamon landed in the park, the barrier disappearing as she gently set Jason down on the ground. In that instant, Sakuyamon broke back into Rika and Renamon. Renamon fell to her knees, her head resting on Jason's chest. His heart had stopped beating, his lungs were still. He was dead. For the first time, Renamon didn't care if anyone saw her cry. Tears began to roll down her face. Rika hung back, giving Renamon her space, as she watched MegaGargomon and Gallantmon doing some real damage against the D-Hades.

After a few minutes, Tijgmon came running up. He however, knew exactly what had happened as soon as he saw Renamon crying. He rushed forward, tears in his own eyes as he began to push Jason's arm crying out, "Jason, wake up. Jason, please, wake up." Still, Jason just laid there, motionless.

Suddenly, the trio heard a great rumble as MegaGargomon was sent flying back. Rika and Renamon looked up at the fight, and saw that the D-Hades was still fighting, his cold computerized voice filling the air, "You can't stop me that easily. Even without that human, I can control the Juggernaut core. Now, bow to the master of destruction, bow to me."

Rika turned back to Renamon, walking over to her digimon partner. She set a comforting hand on Renamon's shoulder and said, "Renamon, Gallantmon and MegaGargomon need our help."

Renamon nodded her head, raising her head off of Jason's chest as he looked at his face. Even with Rika watching, Renamon gently bent closer to Jason's head, her voice filled with sorrow as she said, "I love you too Jason." With that, Renamon planted a single kiss on Jason's lips. She then stood up, her tear filled eyes quickly bursting with rage as she turned. Rika nodded her head, and the two biomerged again as they went to rejoin the fight against the D-Hades. Tijgmon, however, was just sitting beside Jason.

Even with the battle raging, Tijgmon could do nothing but think about Jason. Jason had once told him he was his first friend. In truth, Jason had been Tijgmon's first friend. He had been born alone, and picked on by everyone he met. Jason had saved his life, and then showed him kindness by not letting Yamachi send him back to the digital world.

Tijgmon owed Jason everything, and now his tamer was dead. Tijgmon looked up at the fight, seeing the D-Hades still had the upper hand. Pulling Jason out of that monstrosity should have ended the fight, instead the D-Hades had kept going. It didn't need Jason now, he had become nothing more then a little piece of hardware to make the D-Hades just a little bit more powerful. Now, the tamers attacks were doing some damage, but still it would take a lot of power to destroy the D-Hades.

Tijgmon slowly got up onto Jason's chest, lying down on his tamer with his ear to Jason's heart. He then closed his eyes, tears gently rolling down his cheek. Even years later, no one would be exactly sure what had happened. Still, it did not change the fact that in that moment Tijgmon heard something, a gentle thump followed quickly by another thump. It was a heartbeat.

In the air above Jason, a ball of light began to appear. It hung in the air for a second before the ball disappeared, and what it carried was revealed. It was a digivice. Tijgmon felt Jason moving, and the teenagers slowly opened his eyes and said, "Tijgmon."

Tijgmon's face lit up with joy as he pounced on Jason, rubbing his head up against Jason's cheek, "You're alive."

Jason nodded his head, looking at the digivice that had landed on his stomach. He slowly reached up, wrapping his fingers around the little piece of plastic, metal, and silicon. He raised it up, and looked at it. It was gray in color with black around the screen and white on the buttons.

Jason forced a smile, "I guess I am now officially a tamer. Now, where are the others?"

Tijgmon's joyous face disappeared as he looked at the battle raging above them. Jason followed Tijgmon's gaze, and said, "They are battling, and I think it's high time we gave them a hand. You ready Tijgmon."

Tijgmon nodded his head as Jason lifted the digivice up, and pressed a few buttons. On the screen a small icon for the Modify program popped up. Jason pressed the button, cycling through the digivolution and matrix digivolution programs until he found the one he wanted. He then hit another button on the digivice, holding it close to his heart as he said, "Renamon, I am coming."

_Bio-merge Activate_

_Tijgmon Bio-merge to_

In the battle above, the tamers were getting beaten badly. The D-Hades was bombarding them with missile fire, and there attacks were doing almost no damage at all. The D-Hades had just launched another barrage of missiles, one that would have surly knocked MegaGargomon and Gallantmon out of their bio-merge state when the missiles suddenly exploded in mid-flight.

The D-Hades froze, its computerized voice saying, "Error, Error. This does not compute." Then, the world began to turn dark. Above, in the sky, a solar eclipse began to occur. A shadow began to cover up the sun, but as it did a figure began to appear in those shadows. It was a digimon about the size of Gallantmon. He was a dressed in white robes that had black intermixed with it. It was like looking through vines or a thorny bush at a bright light. The black lines curled, spiked out, and appeared as if they were the shadow of a dead vine.

The digimon itself was a mega, his head resembling almost exactly a tigers head. The digimon's fur was white with black strips, and out the back of his head it had long, black hair that almost reached down to his waist. Strapped to his waist was a pair of swords, one of them black as night while the other was white as snow.

The D-Hades looked up at the strange digimon, "Identify yourself."

The digimon slowly opened its eyes hazel eyes, a mixture of green and brown. As he opened its eyes, the solar eclipse finished and the sun became nothing more then a ring of white light in the sky. The digimon glared down at the D-Hades and said, "I am Eclipsemon. I am a digimon of balance, bring both the powers of light and shadow together. Now, it is the hour of your destruction. May you find peace in Oblivion?"

With that Eclipsemon began to fall out of the sky, bring out both of his swords as he placed on in each hand. He then crossed the sword in the shape of an "X" and called out, "Lunor Strike." As Eclipsemon slashed his claws, an x shaped blast of dark energy flew through the air towards D-Hades. The attack struck, and created a huge explosion. The D-Hades faltered a bit, stepping back as Eclipsemon landed beside Sakyuamon on MegaGargomon's shoulder.

MegaGargomon turned his head to look at the strange digimon, "We appreciate the help, but who the heck are you?"

Eclipsemon smiled, turning to face his fellow megas, "What, would you prefer if I was riding around in a wheelchair."

Gallantmon looked past MegaGargomon's head, "Wheelchair."

Sakyuamon was the first to figure it out, a huge smile crossing her face, "Jason, Tijgmon."

Eclipsemon nodded his head, "You aren't getting rid of me that easily. So I was technically dead for a few minutes. Still doesn't mean you have to give up the fight."

MegaGargomon nodded his head, "Fighting to the death, and even then you refuse to give up. Seriously Jason, you are strange."

"I resent that. Besides, there is a certain fox digimon I wouldn't dare leave alone, without at least a proper goodbye. Now, who feels like showing this D-Hades that it's out of its league."

Gallantmon nodded his head, "You know I'm in."

MegaGargomon lifted his arm up, giving a thumbs up, "Ready, willing, and able to kick some viral but."

Eclipsemon turned to Sakuyamon, "What about you?"

Sakuyamon smiled, "You're asking me if I am ready to fight."

Eclipsemon chuckled to himself, "You're right, it is a bit of a rhetorical question. All the same, I'll take it that we're all ready to fight, and if that is true I don't see why I am still standing here." With that Eclipsemon turned, leaping off MegaGargomon's shoulder as he moved towards the D-Hades. Sakuyamon and Gallantmon quickly followed, several missile silos open on MegaGargomon as he gave the D-Hades a taste of his own medicine.

Gallantmon landed on the D-Hades' arm, running up to the metal joint before he launched a Shield of the Just attack, blowing the arm off at the elbow. Sakuyamon used a similar tactic, but launched Spirit Strike at the shoulder blade. Eclipsemon was the last to attack. He pressed the white and black sword together, the two blade turning into a huge energy beam that was mixture of black and white glowing energy. The beam grew larger until it was almost twice as long as the tiger mega before Eclipse launched his attack, calling out, "Solar Strike."

The sword literally cut the D-Hades down the middle, cutting across from its right shoulder to its left hip. For a second nothing happened, and then the sound of scrapping metal filled the air as the building began to slide to one side. This time, the D-Hades could not repair itself. Eclipsemon had cut through the Juggernaut core, and without that key peace the D-Hades lost almost all of its power.

The monstrosity of metal and data began to crumble, turning into dust. The tamers began to celebrate, and then heard someone calling there names. They looked to see all the other tamers and digimon running up, waving there hands as they called out to the four megas. MegaGargomon dedigivolved, Henry and Terriermon landing on the ground just in time for Suzie to jump up and wrap her arms around the neck of her older brother. For once, Lopmon was happy it was not her at the receiving end of Suzie's powerful hug.

Takato and Guilmon were the next to land on the ground. Takato smiled, giving Kazu and Kenta high fives before Jeri butted in, smiling happily with an even happier Calumon sitting on her head. Guilmon was getting a long winded congratulation from Guardromon, all in proper English while MarineAngemon floated above them, smiling. Impmon had slugged Terriermon in the shoulder playfully, giving the rabbit digimon a hard time while congratulating him.

Rika and Renamon were the next to land, followed by Eclipsemon. Ryo walked up, Cyberdramon at his side as he said, "Well, It's nice to see I don't have to be there to protect you all the time, Rika."

Rika threw a glare over at Ryo, before she began to smile, "Yeah, well I always thought I was the one protecting you, both from evil digimon and your heads tendency to swell to twice its size."

Ryo faked a cringe of pain, "Ouch, Rika still has her claws."

Renamon looked back at Eclipsemon, the tamer and digimon that had remained Bio-merged as she asked, "Aren't you two going to separate."

Eclipsemon paused a second, a little bit of worry flashed in his eyes, "I am just afraid what will happen when Tijgmon and I do separate. If you do remember, I was on the brink of death before we Bio-Merged."

Kazu shook his head, "Oh, come on you two. If something bad happens, then you can just Rebio-Merge, can't you."

Eclipsemon sighed, "I guess I can. All right, you win." Eclipsemon began to glow, slowly shrinking before breaking apart into two burst of light. The first, and much smaller, form of light died out revealing a smiling Tijgmon. The other then slowly began to die out leaving Jason, standing with his eyes closed. The tamers and digimon all held there breaths, waiting to see what would happen to Jason.

All of the sudden, the black haired tamer fell over, as if collapsing. Renamon rushed forward, dropping to her knees as she set her ear against Jason's chest, listening for a heart beast. As she did, she heard another voice as he said, "Well, it's nice to know you are so worried about me Renamon."

Renamon looked up, and saw Jason had lifted his head up and was smiling at her. Renamon growled a bit, raising a hand as she gently hit Jason in the shoulder. The tamer sat up, rubbing his sore arm as he said, "I guess I deserve that, but it was well worth it."

The other tamers walked up, smiling as Henry said, "Well, it was just some harmless fun."

Jason cringed a bit, "Yeah, maybe for you. You're not the one who just got slugged in the arm."

Takato scratched his head, "Still, I thought your brain couldn't work without a computer." All the tamers blinked a few times, making the same realization as Takato. Jason, also, had not thought about that little fact. He reached behind his head, and his eyes widened as his hand felt around his long black hair. He quickly lifted his other hand up, and began to search his hair for what should have been there.

After a few minutes, Jason looked up at them, a look of amazement and joy on his face, "The wires, there gone." The tamers blinked, and watched as Jason turned around and threw his hair forward. There, where several long metal wires should have been coming out of his head, was just more black hair. The electronics, the metal, the wires, and everything else that had once attached Jason's brain to a computer were gone.

Henry shook his head, "That is impossible."

Tijgmon leapt up, landing on Jason's shoulder as he said, "Impossible or not, it happened."

Jason nodded his head, looking over at Tijgmon, "And its all thanks to you Tijgmon. You were my first friend, and I now know I couldn't ask for a better one." Tijgmon smiled, as did all the other tamers and digimon. The group was just starting to head out of the park when a rumble filled the area. The tamers looked back and saw that the D-Hades was reconstructing itself.

Terriermon groaned, "Oh come on. Oh many times are we going to have to kick that thing's but before it will stay kicked."

Jason shook his head, "We have to destroy the root of the problem. The D-Hades is using the Juggernaut core and raw data to reconstruct itself every time. However, it can't do that if it can't access the data in the digital world. Simply, we got to pull that things plug."

Terriermon turned to glare at Jason, "But how are we supposed to do that when we don't know where the plug is."

Jason turned to face all the other tamers, "I know where the plug is. If you can distract the D-Hades long enough, I can get at it and stop this titan of destruction." The tamers nodded, all of them running towards the D-Hades while Tijgmon and Jason hung back. As Renamon and Rika ran by, Jason reached out and grabbed Renamon's arm as he said, "Can you two wait a second?"

Renamon and Rika turned, nodded their heads as they took a few steps back. Jason was looking away from them, up at the D-Hades, "Renamon, Rika, I want to thank you for so much. You helped me in more ways then you'll ever know. Still, I am afraid that…that Tijgmon and I must go away for a while."

Tijgmon at Jason from his place on the tamers shoulder, "What are you talking about Jason?"

Jason smiled, gently patting his partners head, "You will know soon enough." Jason then turned to face Rika and Renamon. Jason was forcing a smile, but it was apparent to Rika and Renamon that Jason did not like what he was about to do. Still, it had to be done. He sighed, looking at Rika and Renamon, "I have to go away, but I promise I won't really be gone. I have experienced death once, and I don't intend to experience it again. Still, I am sorry I have to leave you two, especially you Renamon."

Renamon took a few steps forward, her face stern, "Are you sure Jason?"

Jason nodded his head, "It is the only way to defeat the D-Hades. Since I was apart of its system, I know its weakness. I also, unfortunately, know what will happen when I destroy that weakness."

Renamon stopped a few steps in front of Jason, "Still, will I ever see you again?"

Jason smiled, a real smile, "I promise on everything I have, on the very breath in my lungs, that you will see me again. I also promise to contact you anyway I can, and tell you when I shall return to you, my love." Jason then moved a little closer to Renamon, setting his hand against the side of her face, "I promise that I will come back to you Renamon."

Renamon nodded her head, setting her hand on Jason's as she said, "And I promise that I won't forget about you, no matter how long you are gone. I will remember that someday, I will see you again, either in this life or the next."

Jason nodded his head, and before either knew what was happening they were leaning closer together. Tijgmon leapt down from Jason's shoulder, running over beside Rika, as he could tell what was about to happen. Still, Tijgmon and Rika just watch and smile as, in their final moment together, Jason and Renamon shared a single kiss that both had wanted, and played a part in.

When they separated Jason gave Renamon a last quick smile before his looked over at Tijgmon and said, "Come on, its time to end this." With that Tijgmon and Jason Bio-merged back into Eclipsemon, and began to run towards the D-Hades. A few moments later, Sakuyamon came bursting out of the treetops, heading towards the ensuing battle. No way she was going to just stand on the sidelines. It was neither Rika nor Renamon's style to let others do the fighting.

The other had been battling with the D-Hades, but were doing nothing against him. His power had returned, and he was healing all the damage they were managing to inflict. Eclipsemon then appeared on the scene, running up the D-Hades leg as he formed his Solar Strike attack. The huge sword cut deep into the D-Hades, but that was not Eclipsemon's intentions.

With the sword holding the wound open, Eclipsemon dove into the D-Hades' body. He began to use his claws, cutting through the mess of wiring until he reached the Juggernaut core. There, he cut through a few final walls of wires until he found what he was searching for. It was the teleportation machine, the one that had brought the digimon back to the real world. It was serving as the virus's link to the digital world. Without pause, Eclipsemon stretched his arm back, his claws glowing as he cried out, "Claws of the Sun and Moon." The attack cut deep into the teleportation device, causing its core to become unstable. Eclipsemon smiled, it was over.

Outside, a huge boom filled the air as fire began to pour out of the wound left by Eclipsemon's sword. The tamers and digimon looked in awe as the D-Hades began to break apart. Data was becoming nothing more then dust in the wind, and without the data the rest of the metal and other parts went crashing to the earth. The D-Hades collapsed, and became nothing more then a pile of scrap metal. The fight was over, but Eclipsemon was no where to be seen.


	8. He is Waiting

Chapter 8

He is Waiting

Clean up crews had worked tirelessly for a week, but the only thing they found within the metal remains of the D-Hades was computer parts. They found no human or digimon bodies, just damaged computers and the remains of the Juggernaut core. The tamer had undergone there own search, scouring the surrounding area for any sign of Jason or Tijgmon. There search was fruitless, they didn't find a single sign that Jason or Tijgmon had survived the explosion within the D-Hades.

As nighttime fell one week later, Renamon was up on the roof of Rika's house. She was looking up at the sky, her heart and brain conflicting with each other. They had found no sign of Jason, nothing to say the tamer or his digimon partner escaped the D-Hades alive. Still, Jason's final words would not be silent, standing in her head as a beacon of hope to the vixen digimon. _I promise that I will come back to you Renamon. _

Had Jason been telling the truth, or just trying to give Renamon a reason to let him go, and do what needed to be done. As Renamon laid on the roof, she could feel her heart beginning to break, the light of hope starting to go out. She began to believe that Jason had lied to her. That he was gone, and that he could never come back.

Just as tears began to pull at Renamon's eyes, Seiko came running out of the house calling out, "Rika, Renamon, come here." Rika came running along the patio, wondering what the heck was going on while Renamon quickly leapt of the roof, and landed in front of the door that led to Seiko's room. Rika grandmother smiled, motioning the tamer and digimon into her room as she moved over to her computer. The computer screen showed that Seiko had been checking her E-mail, and currently a single E-mail showed on screen, the text enlarged so Rika and Renamon could easily read it.

_Dear Renamon,_

_I am sorry it has taken so long to contact you, and I am sorry I could not tell you everything. Still, now I intend to explain exactly what happened. The D-Hades was connecting to the digital world through the teleportation device that brought you and the other digimon to this world. That is why I cut my way into the monstrosity, and destroyed it. Still, I knew what would happen because I destroyed the teleporter. Since the device was at full power when it was destroyed, it created a form of a black hole. That vortex pulled me, Tijgmon, and a large portion of the Juggernaut core out of this world. Up to that point, I knew what would happen. After that, I just prayed that the vortex would send us somewhere it was not impossible to return from._

_Now, I know where the vortex has landed Tijgmon and I. We are in the digital world. Some other things happened in the vortex, but I do not wish to talk about them now. The last bit I wish to say is that Tijgmon and I are waiting. Now, all you have to do is come and get us._

_Love,_

_Jason_

Rika began to smile, looking over at Renamon who was also beginning to smile. A few tears began to stream down her face, but they were not tears of sorrow. They were a sign that the light of hope was coming back into her heart, and that it was coming back stronger then ever. Rika smiled, setting a hand on Renamon's shoulder, "All right, we both read what Jason told us, and what we have to do. Now, let's get to it. He is waiting for us after all."

Renamon nodded her head, "Yes, he is, and I don't intend to make him wait any longer then he has to."

Author's Note: All right, here is the time I ask the opinion of the readers. There is more to this story, but I have been debating whether to start it in a fresh FanFic or just add it to the end of this one. Since I can't decide, I'll let you the readers make the choice. The first chapter for the next thing is ready, all I need to know is where you want me to put it. If I do make it into a new FanFic, I will put a notice as the last chapter for this one. So, you ask what is coming next. Well, I'll give you just one hint: Black and White. It has something to do with those two colors, and now this is Renamon's Assistant punching out. PEACE.


	9. Deity: Return to the Digital World

Author's Note: All right, thanks to a few personal messages and a review I have made my decision. Hardwired will be continued, but from this point on this is the second part of Hardwird, A.K.A Deity. I thank for those who gave their input, and now here is a bit of an apology. I am sorry I made the last chapter so indecribably short, but I have made up for it by making this one much longer then usual. I hope this helps balance the scales.

Part 2 of Hardwired

Deity

Chapter 1

Return to the Digital World

The sun was just beginning to rise over the Shinjuku district. In the morning light, in the beauty of the sun rise, the city glowed like a rare jewel. In the center of the area a massive construction site stood silent. For the second time, the Hypnos building was being reconstructed. The building was still nothing more then a steel skeleton, the work having only progressed over a course of two weeks. Still, the project was under budget and moving along ahead of schedule. Not bad for a government funded project.

Though the building was nothing more then a skeleton, the staff of Hypnos was still at work. At a rented warehouse on another side of the city, they prepared for the big day. A month since the D-Hades, and four months since the D-Reaper incident, they were finally prepared for the task given to them. In the warehouse hundred of computers had been set up. Wires ran everywhere, laid out across the floor like a fine net. They were all tapped down, so even if some did trip on them it would do no damage to the wire itself. Against the back wall of the spacious warehouse Yamachi's latest creation, The Olympus Gate.

The gate was inspired by Stargate SG-1. A large ring made up the frame of the gate with a ramp leading up to the edge. When Yamachi and Monster Makers had designed the system to bring digimon back from the digital world, they had never intended to send anything there. When they heard the tamers had to return to the digital world, they found there old machine would not be able to do the job. They had to go back to scratch, using the same principles of digital to real conversation to create the Olympus Gate.

Yamachi stood in the center of the room, the light from outside beginning to filter through the windows near the roof. Yamachi smiled, the light glistening off the silver metal of the gate, making it look like a great halo. With a gentle hand Yamachi reached into the pocket of his suit jacket, and pulled out a cell phone. He pressed a number for the speed dial, and wait for the phone to ring. It was time to call in the search and rescue team.

In another part of town a phone rang. It was in the house of Rika Nonaka, and it was her grandmother, Seiko, that was first to answer it. Up on the roof, gazing up into the brightening sky was a yellow, fox digimon. Her fur shown in the morning light, but her eyes shown with their own light.

Renamon sighed, her mind going back to the day they had fought the D-Hades. One moment had filled her mind for the past month, and had even entered the realm of her dreams. It was that single kiss she and Jason shared before he did what had to be done. Risking his own life, facing an unknown fate by destroyed the essential part of the Juggernaut core. Taking away the tool the D-Hades needed to survive, killing it and ending its evil creation in a single swoop.

That moment replayed it self in Renamon's mind several times. Even with a battle raging in the distant, everything had fallen deathly quite. There heads had moved closer, Renamon's tilted up to meet Jason's. He was, after all, a foot taller then she was. The memory continued Jason closed his eyes as Renamon let hers slide shut. For a few seconds, there was only darkness. Then, Renamon could feel a pressure against her lips. It was Jason's lips meeting her, and it sent jolt through her body. It had been an amazing feeling, and one Renamon would never forget. It had been her first kiss, at least from someone she had such powerful feelings for.

In truth, those emotions had made that kiss more then she had ever experienced. It had sealed Jason's promise. They would see each other again, and she could feel that it would be soon. At that thought, Rika came running down the deck. She stepped out into the yard, looking at Renamon with a smile on her face, "Renamon."

Renamon looked up at her tamer, who just held up a thumps up and said, "Pack your bags."

Renamon quickly put two and two together, jumping down from the roof in one swift motion, "I have no bags to pack. I am ready when you are Rika." Rika nodded her head before moving towards her room. She disappeared through the door for a few seconds, coming back with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder, "Good, because I already had my bags pack."

Renamon smiled, and the two bid Rika's mother and grandmother farewell before they began to make there way to the warehouse where Hypnos had set up their temporary facility. Thirty minutes later, a bus pulled up in front of the warehouse. Rika stepped off, Renamon materializing beside her.

Standing in front of them was a huge set of bay doors that could be opened to let almost anything into the warehouse. Beside that door waited all the other tamers. Takato was standing, talking to Guilmon about the how peanut butter was made. Henry was leaning up against the warehouse wall, Terriermon standing on his shoulder. Terriermon was taking with Guardromon, who had taken to standing beside Henry while Kazu and Kenta had an argument. MarineAngemon was floating above their heads, trying to calm the fight. Jeri was standing by herself, holding Calumon gently in her arms. Impmon had fallen asleep on a small patch of grass in front of the door, and was snoozing gently.

When Yamachi decided to allow Tijgmon and Jason's rescue mission, he had made it clear that Suzie, Mako, and Ai were too young to go. He also wanted a digimon to stay behind, one that could reach the mega level, incase something happened while the other gone. Ryo, Cyberdramon, and Lopmon had volunteered to stay behind, and so had Impmon at the time. Still, Ai and Mako had insisted that Impmon go and help the others find Jason and Tijgmon.

The Henry looked up when the bus began to pull away, smiling a bit as he said, "I was wondering when you two would get here?"

Rika glared a bit at Henry, "Shut it Brainiac. It's not like were late."

Takato looked away from Guilmon, "Still, I wonder when Yamachi will let us in."

Henry stood up straight, pushing off the side of the warehouse, "He'll let us in when its time. We weren't supposed to be here until 9:00."

Takato walked over, "So, what time is it now."

Rika pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, and flipped it open to check the time, "It's around 8:45."

Takato hung his head a bit, "Great, I have to keep talking to Guilmon about peanut butter for another fifteen minutes."

Rika and Henry smiled, chuckling at Takato as Guilmon walked up and began to pester him about the difference between creamy and chunky peanut butter. Renamon had walked over to where Impmon laid sleeping, giving the trouble making digimon a tap on the head. Impmon swatted her hand away, mumbling something about another five minutes. Renamon gave Impmon a more forceful strike on the head.

That time, Impmon had sat up quickly, rubbing his head, "Hey, what was that for. Renamon, you watch it yourself. One wrong move and I swear I'll blast you with my Corona Destroyer."

Renamon shook her head, "You have always been all talk Impmon. Think for one second. If you tried that stunt then Rika and I would Bio-merge into Sakuyamon. Then, you can just imagine where the battle would go from there."

Impmon gulped, his imagination playing into how badly he would get his butt kicked by Sakuyamon. He then grumbled a bit, standing up as he brushed some grass of his legs, "Ahh…you're not worth my time."

Renamon chuckled to herself as Impmon walked off, fuming a bit. She always enjoyed getting the little imp digimon boiling. It was too easy to get under his skin. Before Renamon could continue her torture the tamers and digimon heard an engine kick on. The warehouse's bay doors began to roll up. As the door slowly rose up, the tamers began to see the huge operation that had been set up in the warehouse. Japan tax dollars at work, and well spent in the tamers' opinion. After all, they had saved the city form destruction at least three times if not more.

The tamers and digimon slowly walked into the hall, there eyes gazing about as Yamachi strolled up to meet them. He looked at them from behind his sunglasses saying, "Well, I appreciate the fact you were all here a little early. Now, we have all been over this before. Still, since I have gotten to know a few of you, I will repeat again. For those who may not have listened the last time."

Yamachi eyes fell on Kazu and Kenta, who were so lost in the vastness of the warehouse that they hadn't heard a single word he had said. It took Henry forcing a cough to get the two to pay attention. Yamachi bowed his head a bit, thanking Henry before he began.

Their mission was simple, to go to the digital world, find Jason and Tijgmon, and bring them back. Easier said then done. First, the tamers would be sent to the digital world via the Olympus Gate. Then, they were to wait for one day. By that time Yamachi and the Monster Makers would be able to transfer some transportation for the tamer and digimon to use. Then, the vehicle would take them to where the monster makers believe Jason was.

Their newest version of Juggernaut, which Yamachi called Zeus, had been able to map the digital world. For the first time, the tamer would be able to know exactly where they were and where they were going. With the Zeus core, the monster makers had been able to narrow the search for Jason. They knew he was on a certain level of the digital world. It was a realm of the digital world characterized with large rolling plains, gentle streams and rivers, and light forests spread out across the area.

Yamachi gave the tamers a warning. Recently, the Zeus core had been getting some strange readings from the area. Digimon were living on that plain in an amazingly high concentration, much more then they should be. There was also some unknown entity on the plain. It wasn't a digimon, but the Zeus core was unable to identify anything else about it.

As Yamachi began to finish, he moved in front of the Olympus Gate. He turned to face the tamers, "You now know the risks, and you know your mission. I will once again state that I don't approve of sending you kids into the digital world. I will make one final attempt in convincing you to let a team of adults go and get Jason."

Takato shook his head, "No way. Jason is our friend, and we should be the ones to bring him back."

Henry nodded his head, "Takato's right. Besides, we are the ones that have fought of the D-Reaper and its latest incarnation, the D-Hades. I think we have proved that we can take of ourselves."

Yamachi sighed, but nodded his head, "I didn't think you would change your minds. All right, I guess I have only one thing left to say." Yamachi paused, and the tamers looked at seriously as the head of Hypnos took of his sunglass. Yamachi lowered his voice, mocking a military general, "There are thirteen of you leaving, and I expect fifteen people to come back from the digital world. Do you understand?"

The tamers and digimon played along with Yamachi, each snapping into attention as they said, "Yes Sir."

Yamachi smiled, pulling out his lighter as he flicked it and made a small flame dance in front of his face, "Then lets light this candle." The tamers stood back from the gate as the many Hypnos technicians began to run about the room. The Olympus Gate began to activate, the outer ring spinning quickly. A blue and green aura appeared in the frame, rippling and turning as if it was water. A light flashed from behind the barrier, and the image began to clear until it showed an image of a desert. It was the outer layer of the digital world, where the tamers had first arrived in the digital world.

The Yamachi gave the tamers a final nodded of the head before they marched up the ramp and through the portal to the digital world. There eyes were blinded by the bright light. It was like walking into a boiler room, the hot air hitting the tamers and digimon like a wall. After there eyes adjusted to the light, the tamers began to look around. The tamers smiled, they were in the digital world.

Behind them, the Olympus gate slowly disappeared. Still, before it closed Yamachi ran up and through something through as he called out, "Don't forget this?"

Takato ran up, fumbling with the device in midair before managing to get his hands on it. As the Olympus Gate disappeared completely, Takato looked down at the device. It was the old communication tool Yamachi had given them for their first trip to the digital world.

Kazu walked up behind Takato, looking at the commutation device as he said, "Oh great, that thing didn't work the last time we were here. What makes him think it would work now."

"Because we tested it." Kazu jumped when he heard Yamachi's voice come out of the small, black plastic device. On the screen, Yamachi's face appeared as he continued to say, "This is Hermes, named after the messenger of gods in the Greek Parthenon, and for good reason. This device has a direct link with the Zeus core, and if you need any help from this end you can just give us a call. Now, go find a place to wait for a few hours. We'll have Trident up and running by then."

With that, Yamachi broke off the connection. Takato stared at the screen blankly as he said, "What is Trident."

Kazu shrugged his shoulders, "Probably the car Yamachi promised us."

Kenta blinked a few times, "Yamachi didn't tell us he was sending us a car."

Kazu turned to Kenta, "Well Chummily, he said he was sending something to take us to where he thinks Jason is. What else could it be?"

Kenta looked up a bit, letting his mind wander, "It could be a bus."

Kazu groaned, "Dude, he wouldn't send us a bus."

"Sure he would. You can't fill all of us into a single car."

"He'll send more then one Kenta."

Kenta shook his head, "No, Kazu, Yamachi said he would send one thing."

Rika walked up to Kazu and Kenta, and then thumped each on the head with her fist, "Were in the digital world for five minutes and I have already had all I can take of your voices. Why don't we just wait and find out."

Kazu glared at Rika, "Seriously Rika, you need to lighten up. We were just messing around."

Kenta nodded his head, rubbing the spot where Rika had hit him, "Yeah, why can't you be like Jeri. She's actually nice, and dresses like a girl should." Kenta quickly regretted bringing up Rika's clothes. Before he could react Rika had thumped him in the head again. This time, the blow was hard enough to make Kenta fall back on his butt. Kazu began to laugh, but soon met the same fate as his friend as Rika hit him a second time.

Kazu growled, "Hey, what was that for?"

Rika crossed her arms, turning away from Kazu, "I just felt like hitting you again." Kazu glared at Rika, but decided to let the argument die. He didn't want to get hit again, and knowing Rika the third time she would have knocked him out. The rest of the tamers began to talk calmly, the question of what Yamachi would send popping up again. This time, however, the conversation did not escalate into an argument. At the same time Calumon, Guilmon, Terriermon, MarineAngemon, and Impmon had began making a sand castle. It was hard in the dry desert sand, but it was still a way to pass the time. Guardromon was content to stand and watch the castle construction while Renamon stood silently, staring off into the distance as she began to wonder about Jason.

As the day wore on, the tamers and digimon decided to walk over to a nearby cliff and get out of the sun. It had been six hours since Yamachi had called them, and still nothing had appeared. The tamers began playing with their digimon cards while the digimon played short games to pass the time. Takato was taking a brake from the long string of card games when he noticed something on the horizon.

As the figure drew closer, they saw it was a pair digimon. The first was an ultimate level Weregarurumon, a werewolf digimon with white and blue fur, torn pants, and a few other articles of clothing. The other was a rookie level Gabumon. Takato and the other tamers were afraid the pair would attack, but paid them little heed as they drew closer. Then, just as the Weregarurumon and Gabumon were passing a line of darkness whipped by, and it was nighttime in the digital world.

The Weregarurumon and Gabumon stopped, looking around a bit. As they stood there, a curious Calumon floated over and said, "Hello."

Weregarurumon turned to look at the little white digimon floating around his head before looking over at the tamers. He was a little surprised to see humans, but he hid it well. The Gabumon, however, let his jaw hang open as he looked over the tamers and their digimon.

Jeri walked up, grabbing Calumon out of the air, "Sorry for bothering you."

The Weregarurumon shook his head, "No bother at all. Still, I have never seen humans before. Tell me, what are you doing in the digital world?"

Jeri smiled a bit, "We are searching for a friend of ours and his digimon. They got sent here during the battle with the D-Hades. What about you two? It looks like your trying to get someplace important."

The Weregarurumon smiled, walking over to where the other tamers were relaxing, "We are heading for the city of Peradium."

Takato blinked a few times, his eyes glancing up at sky, "I knew there were villages and small communities like that in the digital world. Still, I don't ever remember hearing about a city. What about you Henry, do you know a Peradium?"

Henry shook his head, "No, I have never heard that name before."

Gabumon moved forward, a bit of a childish tone to his voice, "Man, where have you guys been. It is only the biggest news in the digital world."

Takato smiled weakly, "Give us a break, we just got here from the real world a few hours ago. You are the first pair of digimon other then our partners we have seen all day."

Weregarurumon chuckled a bit, pulling Gabumon back a few feet by his tail, "Then, please, allow us to spend the night with you. Then, we can tell you all about Peradium." The tamers agreed, and after the group ate a light meal Weregarurumon began his story.

Peradium had become a legend in the digital world. According to the rumors, the city had appeared just recently. It was in the digital grasslands, protected by mountains that had risen up just as mysteriously as the city. The rumor was the city was a safe haven for all digimon who were tired of fighting, and worrying night if they would wake up the next morning.

Peradium was the first city in the digital world, with hundreds of different digimon living and working together. They had built homes, magnificent public buildings like a library, bath house, and even an amphitheater. The farms yielded large amounts of food, and in such a variety nothing grew dull. A pair of canals cut through the city like a great "X", feed by a pair of waterfalls on either side of the city. The canals provided water to the farms before flowing out of the city, through hidden pipes to an underground river that took the water to the digital ocean.

Weregarurumon paused, letting everything he had told the tamers sink in before he said, "Now, the greatest part of the city is not a building or road. For many years it was believed that the Sovereign digimon were the ultimate power in the digital world. The final part of the rumor, if it is true, says that there is a power greater then the Sovereign. It is a literal god, a manifestation of universal power that guards the city. It is said the god protected a few digimon, built them homes, and fed them. From those beginnings came Peradium. Now, at the great altar of Peradium, it is said the god performs miracles that provide food, water, lumber, ore, and hundreds of other things for the city."

The tamers awed, and were silent for a few seconds before Henry asked, "So, this city is in the digital grasslands. On that level of the digital world."

Weregarurumon nodded his head, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Rika leaned forward, looking at Henry, "What are you thinking about Brainiac?"

Henry glanced at Rika when she called him by one of his least favorite nicknames. Still, he answered her by saying, "Well, if Peradium is in the grasslands I would bet Jason and Tijgmon have found there way to the city by now. Even if they haven't, someone there would have surly seen them. I think it is the best place to start our search."

Rika nodded her head while Kazu leaned forward and asked, "So, Weregarurumon, how far is it to Peradium from here?"

Weregarurumon scratched his head a second, thinking about the answer a bit before he said, "My guess, it is probably another two weeks to Peradium on foot."

The tamers all turned their heads and shouted, "WHAT?"

Kazu groaned, leaning back, "I hope Yamachi's transportation is fast. Otherwise, it will take us a month just to get to Peradium and back."

Kenta nodded his head, "Yeah, and that doesn't even include the days we would spend searching for Jason and Tijgmon." The tamers sighed, agreeing with the two bone-heads. Still, what little choice did they have in the matter? After a few more minutes the tamers and digimon drifted off to sleep. The only one that did not sleep that night was Renamon. She had leapt up to the top of a nearby cliff, and was looking at the horizon.

Renamon felt the cool night breeze on her fur, taking it in before letting out a slow, relaxing breath. Two weeks, she would make that journey if she had to. Jason was worth it. Still, Renamon could not help but wonder if Jason had not given up on them. What if something had happened to him in the two weeks since his E-mail? Renamon then shook her head. She could not start thinking like that. It would only make it easier for her mind to forget about the long, black hair tamers.

Renamon chuckled a bit, remembering the first time she had seen Jason. He had been at a party where the presents were her and the other digimon partners. At the time, he was still dependent on a computer to stay alive. He was in a wheel chair, Tijgmon resting gently on his lap. His long black hair hiding the coils of wires that hung out of the back of his head. Usually, waist long hair didn't look good on a guy. Still, Jason pulled it off nicely, even after the coils of wires had disappeared thanks to his Bio-merge with Tijgmon.

As night passed, the light of day neared a whistled filled the air. Renamon turned, looking into the distance. In the digital world there was no dusk or dawn. It just shifted between night and day in the snap of a finger. Riding on the horizon, following the line of day as it raced across the digital world, something in a huge plum of dust was roaring towards them.

The digital world shifted to day, and the massive dust cloud skidded to a stop near the tamers. Renamon leapt down from the top of the cliff, landing beside Rika as the other tamers slowly walked up to the strange device. All of the sudden, a phone ring began to fill the air. Takato pulled out the Hermes communicator, pushing the on button. In a second, Yamachi's face came up on the screen and said, "Sorry it took so long. We hit a bug in the program. Now, I present the fastest mass transit in the digital world, the Trident."

The tamers looked up as the cloud of dust settled and revealed a large, navy blue steam engine. It was a huge train, stretching out a long ways from the front to the back. The engine itself had six drive wheels, and three smoke stacks with the tallest in front and the shortest in back. Along the side of the engine, a golden trident shown off of the blue paint.

Behind the engine was a tender. The tender, which usually held coal or wood, was filled with the pink data packets that drifted around the digital world. The fragmented and generally useless was being turned into a fuel for the train. Behind the tender were six train cars that were painted with the same, navy blue, paint.

As the tamers stared in awe at the train Yamachi's voice came out of the Hermes communicator, "You can consider the Trident as the son of the Ark. We used the base code, and increased the size. This thing can't take you back to the real world, but it will make your travel in the digital world much faster and much more comfortable. You notice there are six cars. The first car is a lounge car, which includes a small kitchen. The next three cars are sleeping cars. They have been designed to hold two tamers and two digimon a piece. The first car is Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon's. Rika, Jeri, Calumon, and Renamon will be staying in the second. Finally, the third car goes to Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon. The last two cars are extras. This is where Impmon will stay, and any other digimon you may decide to pick up along the way."

Kenta turned, pointing his finger at Kazu, "Ha, I told you he wasn't sending us cars."

Kazu grumbled, "Well Chummily isn't a bus either."

Takato shook his head, "Enough you two. Who cares what it is? This thing, the Trident, will easily cut our journey to Peradium down to just a few days." The tamers nodded their heads as they began to walk towards the shining blue train. Something began to move inside the engine box, and soon a robot poked his head out of the window. He looked a lot like the tin man from the Wizard of Oz. The difference was his head resembled a smokestack and he was dressed in clothes that made him look like a conductor.

The tin man waved at them as he called out, "Hello, I am Axle. I am the engineer, conductor, chief, and everything else that keeps this train running. The Trident also has a mind, much like the Ark did. Still, let me be the first to welcome you all aboard."

Tamers smiled, beginning to board the train. Jeri was the last to board, stepping onto the train before glancing back at Weregarurumon and Gabumon. She paused, noticing that they were looking at the train with longing eyes. Jeri quickly jumped down, running up to the front of the train as she called out, "Axle."

Axle stuck his head back out of the engines window, looking down at the small tamer, "And what can I do for you?"

Jeri looked back at the two wolf type digimon, "Is it all right if they come along. We are heading to the city of Peradium, and they were the ones that told us about it."

Axle smiled, "Well, Yamachi guessed that you and the other tamers might make some new friends while you were here. That is why he included the last two cars. They are just like normal passenger cars, with rows of seats and stuff like that. Those two can go ahead and take a pair of seats in those cars. I'll bring them back some dinner after we get underway."

Jeri smiled, turning as she waved at Weregarurumon, "Come on you two, all aboard."

Weregarurumon and Gabumon smiled, running up to the train. Jeri quickly moved back to the lounge car as Axle explained a few rules to Weregarurumon. Soon, the pair of wolf digimon were in the back of the train with Impmon. When everyone was on board Axle's voice came over a set of speakers in each car, "Well, hold on a second. We are about to get underway."

Axle set the microphone back on the council, and then began to shovel data packets into the Trident's furnace. The train began to roar to life, and soon was roaring across the digital desert. Since the train could not use normal means to get in between different level of the digital world, it had to create its own. To get to the digital plains, it would have to travel to a certain part of the desert and then use a special program to make the leap between the two worlds.

Five minutes after the train had gotten moving Axle's voice came back over the speakers in each car, "Well, at our current speed we will reach the digital plains in three days. After that, it should be just a few more days before we find the city of Peradium. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy your ride aboard the Trident."

The tamers laughed a bit as they began to look around the lounge car. There wasn't much against the front or back walls of the cars except doors to get to either the train's tender or the first of the sleeping cars. In the back, right hand corner was a small kitchen set up. It was surrounded on all sides by a tall counter and bar stools. It kind of looked like a something you would see in a 70's burger joint. '

Against the rest of the right hand wall was a few recliners, a large couch, and a few small tables which separated the variety of comfortable seats. On the left side of the train there was a flat screen TV and a stereo. Other then that, both the left and right walls were taken up with windows that showed the outside landscape rushing by as the train charged forward.

After a few minutes of looking around the lounge car the tamers and their digimon began to make their way back to the sleeping cars. The first car belonged to Takato and Henry. The sleeping cars were laid out so a small hallway ran around the outside of the bedrooms, running up against the left wall of the car. Then, the rest of the space in the car was walled off and then split in half. Each tamer got one of the medium sized rooms, each one labeled with their name and their partners name on the outside of the door.

Henry and Terriermon moved into their room, and saw that it had been done up like Henry's normal bedroom. There was a bed, closet, and a dresser drawer, but more importantly there was a large computer set up in the back right hand corner of the room, right beside the window.

Takato and Guilmon's room also had a closet and a set of drawers for clothes. Other then that, there was a bunk bed and a drawing desk which was prepped with sketch paper, pencils, and a wide variety of color pencils.

In the next car had been done up in an ancient Japanese style. This was mostly because both Rika and Jeri lived in or had family that lived in a house of that style. Jeri and Calumon's room had a futon, a closet, and a table with a chair. On the table a variety of flowers had been laid out beside a small vase. Jeri smiled, wondering how Yamachi had found out that one of the hobbies she had picked up since the D-Reaper incident was arranging flowers.

Rika and Renamon's room resembled Jeri's except for a few key differences. The first was there were two futons, one for Renamon and one for Rika. The second was that beside the table in the corner of the room was a meditation pad for Renamon to use. On the table, in place of flowers, was a battle mat for the digimon card game a few unopened packets of cards.

Kazu and Kenta's rooms were laid out pretty much the same except for one thing. Due to Guardromon's size Kazu's room took up more of the sleeping car then Kenta's. Yamachi made up for this though by putting a computer in Kenta's room and leaving Kazu with a table and writing pad.

That left Impmon, who moved to the first of the two normal passenger cars. They looked like old style train cars with pairs of seats that faced each other and outlined a window. Impmon began to grumble until he saw something lying on the first seat on the right. It was a piece of paper and an envelope. Impmon picked up the letter, and began to smile slightly as he read. One benefit he had found with having Ai and Mako as his tamers. They were young enough they were still learning how to read and write. He was able to sit in on those lessons, and learn how to read without anybody realizing it.

Impmon eyes then moved over to the envelope. Yamachi had written the note, and was apologizing for not getting Impmon a room. Too much to do and too little time. As an apology, he spent a few hours one night and was able to reassemble an old friend of his. That was all the note said.

Impmon put down the paper and picked up the envelope. With a quick fire he burnt the top of, and a set of keys gently fell into his hand. It was two keys that were identical to each other. The keys were on a keychain, and on that key chain was a small piece of paper. On that piece of paper a single word had been spelled out, "Behemoth."

Impmon stared at the keys for a few minutes before he began to smile. In an instant he ran to the back of the train, paying no mind to Weregarurumon or Gabumon who had taken seats in the last car. Impmon got out to the small deck on the back of the final car. There, setting gently on its kick stand, was Behemoth. Impmon jumped up and down a few times, smiling widely before he moved to put the keys in the ignition. All of the sudden, a mechanical hand reach out of the roof, Axle's voice coming from a nearby speaker, "I am sorry Impmon, but you can't be riding Behemoth just yet."

Impmon growled a bit, but nodded his head. He could wait a few days to ride Behemoth. The motorcycle had proved a great ride when he was working for the Devas as Beelzemon. Now, even though he would he call himself a "good guy", the bike would still serve a great purpose to Impmon's, biker like, mega form.

Soon, lunch time rolled around. The tamers heard Axle's voice come over the intercom, asking all tamers and partner digimon to make their way to the lounge car. When the tamers entered the car, they saw Axle standing behind the counter. He was wiping down the counter before he smiled at them and asked, "So, what would you like for lunch?"

The tamers and their digimon quickly made their orders, and with amazing grace Axle prepared all of the orders at once. The only one who had not ordered anything was Renamon, who quickly disappeared from the car. As the tamers ate, Renamon found her way to the engine. She looked at the many controls, but then noticed something in the center of it all. It was a large, navy blue, sphere that was embedded in the metal. Below it was a small rectangular screen with a green line down the middle.

As Renamon was looking into the strange blue, glass, sphere a male, computer like, voice said, "Hello Renamon."

Renamon stood up, caught off guard. The engine was talking to her, but against her common sense Renamon replied, "Hello, I am afraid I don't know your name?"

"Of course you do. I am the Trident, the train that is currently taking you to the city of Peradium in the digital plains."

Renamon nodded her head, regaining her composer, "I remember now, Yamachi told us that you are the son of the Ark, or Grani."

"Yes, my programming is a more advanced form of his. Though I don't have the power to take anyone between the real and digital world, I can make jumps between the different levels of the digital world itself. Now, I would hold onto something."

Renamon raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"There is an aggressive digimon a few feet ahead that is about to attack us."

It took a second for Renamon to realize what Trident had said. In a split second she moved to the left side window, and looked out to see Zhuqiaomon. Her eyes narrowed, Zhuqiaomon was the sovereign digimon that had sent the Devas to the real world. He had almost destroyed her, Rika, and the others if it hadn't been for the intervention of Azulongmon.

The huge, mega level, bird digimon flew over head. He flew over top of the train, his eyes focused on the engine as he called out, "Phoenix Fire". From his mouth a great burst of fire began to roar through the air towards the Trident. At the last moment the Trident turned to the right and dodged the attack. Zhuqiaomon began to rain a barrage of the fire balls as he chased after the train. The Trident, however, continued to dodge the attacks.

Back in the Lounge car the tamers were being thrown around like sakes of potatoes. Kazu, Kenta, and Takato had been thrown on the floor while Rika, Henry, and Jeri had managed to remain standing. Rika looked out the window, and caught a glimpse of Zhuqiaomon before he disappeared from the window.

Rika looked back at Henry, "It is Zhuqiaomon."

Henry eyes widened, "What, why is he attacking us. I thought we had a truce going with him."

Rika pointed out the window, "Does that look like he is following that so called truce." Before Henry could answer the train shifted violently to miss another barrage of fire balls. Renamon materialized within the lounge car, catching Rika just before she would have fallen to the floor.

Rika growled a bit, looking back at Renamon, "Come on, its time we should that bird to pick his fights better."

Renamon nodded her head as she began to help Rika towards the door. With a final jump Rika and Renamon leapt out of the train, performing a Bio-merge digivolution before hitting the ground. A second later Sakuyamon landed gently on the ground before leaping back up into the sky, already preparing to attack Zhuqiaomon.

Zhuqiaomon noticed the shaman digimon flying up towards him, turning to face her as he said, "You, you are one of those megas that is a fusion of a digimon and a human. Absolutely disgusting."

Sakuyamon floated right in front of Zhuqiaomon, "Well, you aren't a sight for sore eyes either. Now, why are you attacking us?"

Zhuqiaomon growled, "Because you carry two digimon that are going to Peradium. They have been tainted by the promise of paradise, and reeled in by the dark master that has made himself out to be a god. Humph, the Sovereign are the gods of the digital world, and we shall not be out staged by a pair of floating hands."

Sakuyamon blinked a few times, "Floating hands? What are you talking about?"

Zhuqiaomon began to calm down, his rage venting, "We have sent spies into Peradium. They are most loyal servants, those who would give their lives for me and the other Sovereign. They told that the so called god of Peradium is a pair of floating hands. Those hands can shape the earth and dig canals, but it is nothing more then what a child does in a sand box. His power comes from the digimon in the city. At the Altar of Peradium digimon go to offer praises to those hands. Those hands draw on the power of those words, pulling a little bit of life energy from each digimon to power his miracles of water, healing, and fire. He holds no true power. He is nothing without those who worship him."

Sakuyamon scoffed at Zhuqiaomon, "It sounds like you are jealous. If what you say is true then where are the other Sovereign?"

"Do not mock me, for I can turn you to ash in a second. Now, as to the other sovereign, they are already at Peradium. They have been attempting for the past week to destroy the false god of the city. Still, even with our four powers combined we could not destroy those hands. So, I went to recruit more help. I was on my way back to my castle when I saw your train, and sensed the traitorous digimon that were inside."

Sakuyamon nodded her head, "Yes, there are a pair of digimon that are going to Peradium inside the train, but there are others on the train that, like myself, are just searching for another human that has come to the digital world recently. Have you seen him, his name is Jason and he is traveling with a Tijgmon."

Zhuqiaomon shook his head, "I have not heard of any humans in the digital world other then you and the other tamers, those who are actually welcome on this digital plain. Now, are you going to let me deal with those traitors aboard that train, or do you feel like dying for them."

Sakuyamon just smiled, hearing the sound of a rockets coming up behind her. Soon, she was joined in the sky by MegaGargomon and Gallantmon, who was standing on the titanium titan's shoulder. MegaGargomon clenched his fist, pounding it into his other hand, "You care to rephrase that Zhuqiaomon."

The phoenix sovereign backed off a bit, grumbling as he looked down at the train below. It had come to a stop, and was now waiting or the tree Bio-merged megas to return. He then glared at Sakuyamon and said, "Another time. I have to go meet the other sovereign. Just be warned, when the time comes we launch our final assault on Peradium, you had better not be among the ranks of that false god. If you are, even Azulongmon will turn against you."

With that, Zhuqiaomon turned and flew away. The tamers and digimon watched until the phoenix sovereign digimon disappeared behind some rock formations. Within a few minutes Rika, Renamon, Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon were back on the train and it continued to roar across the desert of the digital world.


	10. On the way to Peradium

Chapter 10

On the way to Peradium

A day passed since Zhuqiamon attacked the train. The tamers had enjoyed the ride aboard the Trident, and Axle was making sure the tamers, their digimon, and their unexpected guests Weregarurumon and Gabumon were comfortable. Without warning, the Trident began to slow down. Rika, Henry, and Takato, who had been sitting in the lounge car, stood up from their chairs and moved over to the windows. They saw a group of digimon standing in the middle of the desert, waving their hands as they blocked the Trident's way.

The train came to a stop, and a very angry Axle stuck his head out of the engines window and shouted, "Hey, what are you doing. Get out of the way."

At that moment Rika, Takato, and Henry stepped off the train and began to walk up beside the train engine. In front of the Trident stood an Angemon, a Myotismon, and several other rookie digimon of the virus and immunity type. The tamers were anxious, each grabbing onto their digivices as they stood in front of the group. Axle had leapt out of the train, and was walking up to Myotismon as he shouted, "You know it is dangerous to stand in front of a train. If I hadn't seen you and pulled the brake, you would have probably died."

Angemon lowered his hands, holding tight to his staff as he bent down and said, "Please, we are wondering where this train is going?"

Axle grumbled, crossing his arms as he said, "What business is it of yours?"

Myotismon growled, reaching down as he picked up Axle by the neck, "Listen you ignorant automaton. We want to know where this train is going, and we want to know now."

Angemon turned, raising his hands up, "Please, Myotismon, he can't tell us anything if you destroy him. Just give him a chance to answer."

Myotismon growled, dropping Axle as Rika, Takato, and Henry ran up. The other tamers and all of the digimon were just exiting the train, and running towards what looked like an ensuing fight.

While Takato and Henry helped Axle up Rika glared at Myotismon. The vampire noticed Rika's hateful glare, but choose to ignore it as the Angemon asked, "I am sorry, Myotismon tends to be a little forceful at times. Still, can you tell us where this train is going?"

Takato nodded his head as the other tamers and digimon ran up, "Yeah, it is heading towards Peradium."

Angemon smiled, going down on one knee so he could look at the tamers and other digimon eyes to eye, "Then, you would be kind enough to allow Myotismon, this rookie digimon, and I to ride with you to the jewel of the digital plains."

The other tamers and digimon stopped beside Takato, and Kazu, with a usual tone of confusion in his voice, asked, "Wait, wait, wait. Why is Angemon, an angel digimon, traveling with Myotismon, a vampire digimon. Personally, I think something smells funny, and it just isn't Guilmon's breath."

Guilmon looked over at Kazu, turning his head to one side, "What about my breath?"

Kazu looked over at the red dino digimon, "It smells of too much bread and peanut butter."

Guilmon smiled, "Really, I like bread and peanut butter."

Kazu groaned, "Dude, you are as crazy as catfish."

Henry shook his head, looking back at Angemon, "Still, Kazu's right. Why are you traveling with Myotismon?"

Angemon stood up, pointing his staff into the distance as he said, "Your right, Myotismon and I used to fight constantly. We lived on a distant level of the digital world, a home for celestial and fallen angle digimon. There, we would have daily fights with each other under the command of our kings. Seraphimon, the king of angles, and Apocalymon, lord of hatred, have been at war with each other for a very long time. It was only during the D-Reaper incident that they joined forces. After that, the war went on. That was until Zhuqiaomon came to us, demanding we help them destroy a false god."

Henry nodded his head, "I see, but that still doesn't explain why you to aren't trying to kill each other right now."

Myotismon growled a bit, his dark voice commanding, "Silence. The reason we travel together now is we are what is left of both our tribes."

The tamers jaws dropped, and Kenta managed to stager out, "Wh..WH…what?"

Angemon nodded his head, "You see, both Seraphimon and Apocalymon refused to do as the sovereign phoenix ordered. Then, in his rage, Zhuqiaomon attacked. He destroyed most of our allies. We were lucky to escape."

Takato gulped, his eyes filled with a sense of fear, "What happened to Seraphimon and Apocalymon?"

Angemon looked back, and pointed at a pair of digi-eggs some of the rookie digimon in the group were carrying. One was a pure white while the other was a deep black. The tamers quickly understood, looking up at Myotismon as he said, "That is why we wish to go to Peradium. We wonder if this "false god" that Zhuqiaomon speaks of can bring our masters back to their former glory."

The tamers looked at each other, and then back at Axle. The robot looked at them, his head shifting back and forth as he said, "What?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders, "Well, you are the conductor for the Trident. It's your call whether or not we give them a lift to Peradium."

Axel glanced up at Myotismon, who was glaring at him coldly. Axle then quickly nodded his head, smiling as he said, "All aboard the Peradium Express." Angemon and Myotismon smiled as the group of rookie digimon behind them cheered.

Jeri quickly turned, letting Calumon fly out of her arms as she walked up to Myotismon and Angemon, "Well, why don't you follow me. I don't think Axle wants to be left alone with you, so I'll take you to passenger cars on the train."

Angemon nodded his head, and the entire group of vaccine and virus type digimon began to follow her to the back of the train. Calumon followed behind them, landing on Myotismon's shoulder as he began to ask the vampire digimon a string of strange questions. It was just a good thing Angemon was there to, otherwise Myotismon might have forgotten to be nice to the tiny catalyst digimon.

Within a few minutes the train was rolling along again. The rest of the day was uneventful, but far from quite. With the whole new load of rookie digimon to play with, Calumon was flying through the air at breakneck speeds as he played both a game of tag and hide-n-go-seek at the same time. Most of the tamer's digimon had joined in, minus Renamon, and the games now took up the back five cars. This left the lounge car as a safe zone for both the tamers and Renamon. Myotismon and Angemon had also grown tired of the loud chatter, and now flew along side the train, acting as guards if Zhuqiaomon choose to attack them again.

It was the middle of the third day when Axle's voice came over the speakers in every car, "Attention, everybody needs to find a seat and quickly. We are about to make the jump to the grassy plain of the digital world." The commotion in the train reached a pinnacle then, but soon everyone was ready for the so called jump.

Outside, the light on the front of the train flickered on, and began to project its beam of light far ahead. In the distance, the shadow of night began to creep across the digital world. It soon passed the train, and began to roar on ahead. Then, just as the line between night and day pasted the end of the light beam, a large tunnel entrance appeared out of no where.

The next moment, the train roared into the tunnel. The tamers looked out the windows, and saw that they were surrounded by a rain of green ones and zeros. Then, a few seconds later, the train lurched as its wheel hit tall grass. The train left a second tunnel entrance, and entered into the grassy plains of the digital world. The tunnel disappeared a few seconds after the last car escaped it, and the train continued on its journey.

That night, while everyone else slept soundly, Renamon stepped out of the train. With graceful steps she made her way to the roof of the train, and laid down. The cold metal sent a chill down her back, but the cool night air itself felt very comforting. She looked up at the sphere in the sky that was earth. It always looked so different from the digital world, like it was just another world of data, 1s, and 0s. Renamon knew better, that the real world was made up hundreds of different things, and that it wasn't as simple as just a combination of 1s and 0s.

As Renamon laid there, her mind drifted back to the many nights she spent talking with Jason. She could almost hear his voice, echoing like a phantom in her mind. He was always so kind a proper with her. She would have never guessed she could fall in love with him. Fall in love with a human.

At that thought Renamon sighed. Her life had become much more complicated in the course of just a few months. She became a digimon partner, and made friends with her Tamer, Rika. They fought and defeated the Devas and even the terrible D-Reaper. Then, it had been through Jason's help she had been brought back to Rika. It all climaxed in the moment Jason told her his true feelings. The moment he said I love you before passing out. For a time, Renamon was terrified that Jason would die. She didn't want to loose him, and didn't want him to die before she could no if he meant what he said?

In time, Renamon learned that Jason had meant what he said, and with that she realized she returned his affections. It was proven to her in the single kiss they had shared, her very first kiss. Love, companionship, it was a rare thing to find in the digital world. She was a very rare digimon, and she had never even seen another Renamon walking around. Renamon wondered if she was one of a kind, like Guilmon. If she had been meant to be alone all her life.

Renamon's mind began to wander to a new place, one that she hadn't explored before. Even if she loved Jason and he loved her back, what did it mean? For human's, love meant marriage, a life together, and even a family. For digimon, well, Renamon didn't really know what love meant for digimon. Though digimon were usually tuned to one sex, like she would call herself more of a women then a man, the really didn't have genders. They didn't have the parts to allow them to reproduce, to have children. They just lacked the physical ability, but then again they had never needed them.

When a digimon was defeated, a few pieces of its data would return to nursery level of the digital world. There, what data remained joined together with random pieces of information to produce a digi-egg. The digi-egg would hatch, and the newly born digimon would spend the first part of its life in the comfort of the nursery world. Then, when they digivolved to rookie, they were quickly thrown from the nursery level by some strange force. They were sent to the normal digital world, and there was no way back to the comforted bliss of the nursery world.

Renamon realized that love didn't really exist in the digital world unless it was planned. It was like a Devimon could fall in love with a LadyDevimon, and that was normal. The same could be said of Angemon and Angewomon. They were the perfect couples, planned out that they would be together. Renamon, however, didn't know of any digimon that was meant to be with her, a male version that she was supposed to fall in love with. Still, the digital world was huge. Even in her longer then average digital life, she hadn't seen it all. There could be another, more masculine, version of herself walking around somewhere. Their paths had just never crossed.

Renamon shook her head, scolding herself for wondering if there was someone else to love her that was a digimon. She was in love with Jason, and his heart would be shattered if he knew she had thought about such a thing. It didn't matter if he was human and she was digimon. They were happy together, and enjoyed each others company. That was all that mattered, right?

The next morning the Trident was rolling along peacefully. In the lounge cabin the tamers were enjoying breakfast while Axle went to serve the large group of digimon that were back in the passenger car. Takato, who had finished the French toast he had gotten from Axle, was looking mindlessly out the window when he saw a shadow flying across the ground. He quickly moved over to the window, sticking his head out as he looked up. Above them, flying along faster then the train, was the celestial dragon Azulongmon.

Takato pulled his head back in the window and shouted, "Hey, everyone, look out the windows. Azulongmon is flying right above us." The others tamers and all the digimon quickly leapt out of their seats and moved over to the nearest window. They smiled, and tried to call out to the guardian of the northern sector of the digital world. Azulongmon, however, paid no attention to the tamers. He just flew across the sky, heading towards a large mountain that was slowly rising on the horizon.

An hour later, the tamers could make out what the mountain on the horizon was. It was actually a series of mountains that had formed into a C shape. They were tall, in the center of the basin created by the mountains the tamers could see several large buildings. In the mouth of the basin was a tall wall, in the center of which stood a huge set of gates. The walls were a tan color, and on top of them marched a wide variety of different digimon who seemed to be guarding the digimon-made barrier.

As Azulongmon and the Trident drew closer, the tamers and digimon on the train could hear an alarm bell ringing out from the walls. The digimon on the walls began to run, closing the gates that had been previously standing open. Azulongmon roared loudly, charging forward as the horn on his head began to glow brightly. The tamers were in shock, they had never seen Azulongmon act so beastly, so aggressive.

As the walls drew closer, Azulongmon pulled far head of the Train, his long serpent like body twisting around as he called out, "Wind Electricity." From the horn on his head, a bolt of lightning shot up into the sky, spreading out like a spider web before centering over the buildings inside the basin. The attack then prepared to drop a devastating rain of destruction, but before it could a purple mist seemed to appear out of thin air. It swirled around, forming a dome around the buildings.

As the lightning bolts arched down, they struck the barrier and just seemed to disappear. It was a shield of some sorts, and it was protecting the city from damage. Then, flying out from behind the wall, was a pair of hands. They were human hands, but each one was as big as a tank. They were disembodied, just floating in mid air with a gentle bright yellow light coming out of where they were supposed to be attached to an arm.

Azulongmon saw the hands, and charged at them as he called out, "Lightning Whip." The chains around his body began to flail out, and acting like whips began to strike at the hands. The attacks did not do any damage though, and the hands were able to catch several of the chain. Then, with a gentle twist one hand pulled Azulongmon closer while the other reared back, forming into a fist before it landed a solid punch against Azulongmon's jaw.

Azulongmon was sent sprawling, and almost crashed into the grassy plains that surrounded the strange, C shaped mountains. He managed to just skim the grass, flying back into the sky before he formed his body into a circle and yelled, "Aurora Force." A strange mystical symbol appeared inside the circle formed by Azulongmon's body before a huge beam of energy launched out at the pair of floating hands.

The right hand quickly rose up, holding up its palm to block the attack while the other flew back into the city. A few moments later, the left hand returned with a strange sphere of energy in its hand. It flew up beside the right hand. The pair switched places, and while the left hand held back Azulongmon's assault, the right through the strange orb out. It hit the ground just below Azulongmon, and the next thing the tamers knew a pink data stream appeared out of no where, pulling up Azulongmon and taking him to some other part of the digital world.

The Trident was just starting to near the city walls at that point, and the pair of hands took notice of the strange train. They turned, on scratching the other as the hands thought about what to do with the train. The pair of hands then just shrugged a bit before flying back behind the walls of the city.

A few minutes later, the Trident pulled up to the city gates. A burst of steam was released from the train's engine as everyone began to get off. At that same time, several digimon came running out of the city. Before the tamers knew it, they were surrounded by a group of very angry looking ultimate, champions, and rookies.

The leader of the group, a tower of fire digimon known as Meramon, stood in front of the tamers and said, "You are under arrest for conspiring against our lord."

The tamers eyes widened, and Takato quickly stepped forward and said, "What, but we didn't do anything."

The Meramon shook his head, "I don't care. You, the tamers, are known allies to the Sovereign digimon. There fore, you can't be trusted. They have probably called you hear because of their failures to destroy our lord."

Kazu moved forward, pointing a finger at Meramon, "Now you listen here. If you know who we are then you know what we are capable of. So, back off."

The Meramon looked down at Kazu, a glare in his eyes, "I know who those three are, not you. Besides, you can not hope to defeat us. Within the area of the city digivolution is suspended, and only our master holds the power to grant it. So, right now you are challenging me without any hope of Sakuyamon, Gallantmon, or MegaGargomon being able to help you."

Kazu gulped stepping back up beside Henry before leaning over and saying, "What do we do now?"

Henry sighed, raising his hands as he said, "Go quietly and hope someone inside the city will believe that we aren't working for Azulongmon." The other tamers sighed, raising their hands up. The Meramon smiled, motioning towards the gate as the large platoon of digimon lead the tamers and their digimon partners into the city. Angemon, Myotismon, Impmon, and the other digimon that were in the back of the train got out just in time to see the tamer being taken away. A second group of digimon soldiers quickly surrounded them, and led them into the city behind the tamers.

The inside of the city walls were amazing. There were many buildings, all of them in the style of ancient Greece. The tamers saw houses, temples, schools, hospitals, and everything else a person needed to stay happy and healthy. They even saw a university and a bath house. In the center of the city stood a huge monolith. The spire of white rose up straight into the sky, and up either side there were torches that glowed with gentle fires.

The tamers also noticed the wide variety of digimon that were walking about the streets. Many of them they recognized from the card game and the TV show. Still, there were some digimon even Rika had never seen before. All the digimon, however, seemed to be of the same size. The biggest digimon the tamers saw was a Wargreymon that was that was buying fruit from a shop on the side of the street. Otherwise, all the digimon were shorter then him, and not much wider.

Eventually, the tamers were lead to the very back of the city. There, on a plateau that was raised high above the rest of the city, they saw a strange building. It was a more of a just a wall then a building really. The stone platform was in the shape of a huge half circle. From that base several columns rose up to support a second level. In the center of the half circle was the only actual building. It was a two story square with a huge, blue flame burning inside a gently curving bowl on its roof. In front of the flame was a place for some to stand, a podium, and it could seen by anyone that was standing in the courtyard below.

The final part of the structure the caught the tamers eyes along the bottom and top of the half circle were short pillars. Each pillar supported a stone bowl of sort, and in each bowl a strange sphere of energy gently turned, suspended in mid air. There were ten spheres, with six going around the interior of the arc while the other four were up on the walls that formed the structures half circle courtyard.

The tamers thought they were going to the strange building itself, but instead the soldier digimon lead them around it to a large temple that was hidden behind it. The temple was several stories. The main part of the temple was in back, and covered by a large dark blue dome. There was a small extension in the front with just a normal slanted roof. Stairs lead up to the temples doors, and in front of those stairs stood two statues. The one on the left was of a human left hand, and the right one was of a human right hand. Finally, all of the outer walls were lined with columns that seemed to be holding up part of the roof's weight.

The guards walked the tamers and their digimon up to the temples doors. While most of the soldiers kept an eye on the tamers, the Meramon walked forward and pounded on the door. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal an Angewomon. Though it was easy to tell it was the celestial digimon, Angewomon wasn't dressed in her usual clothes. Instead she was wearing a set of long white, flowing robes with a black sash around the middle.

The Angewomon looked down at Meramon and asked, "What is it this time?"

Meramon bowed a bit before motioning towards the tamers, the digimon partners, and everyone else that had been riding the train, "Priestess, these human's and digimon are in league with the Sovereign. They came riding up inside a train, right along side Azulongmon."

Angewomon nodded her head, "Very well, just give me a moment." The Angewomon disappeared into the temple for a few minutes before retuning with a large basket filled with strange metal necklaces. Angewomon quickly placed a necklace around the tamers necks before moving to their digimon. She then went to Myotismon and Angemon, slipping the necklaces around their necks as well as the necks of all the rookies that were traveling with them.

When the Angewomon finished she looked at them all and said, "This are necklaces of binding. If you try to escape or resist the guards you will be exposed to a powerful electrical shock. You shall be brought before our lord tonight, at the altar. There, he shall decide whether or not you are truly an enemy of Peradium."

The tamers gulped, but followed as the guards lead them to a nearby prison. There were a few other prisoners, all of them wearing the same necklaces. The tamers had been placed in a cell together while their digimon partners were placed in a neighboring cell. Myotismon, Angemon, Weregarururmon, Gabumon, and all the other digimon that were on the train had been taken to a different prison. The tamers had not expected such a harsh welcome, but at least they had made it to Peradium.

As the tamers and digimon sat in the cold darkness of the cave, Jeri asked, "I wonder what will happen to us."

Henry shrugged, "I don't know. The Angewomon said we would be standing trial in front of their lord at the altar. I am guessing the altar was that huge, half circle building we saw in front of the temple."

Kenta nodded his head, "Yeah, and I bet their lord is that pair of floating hands, the ones that fought of Azulongmon."

Takato looked up from his D-Power, which he had been staring at mindlessly for the past half hour, "I wonder if those hands are a form of digimon?"

Rika shook her head, "No, I don't think they were. You saw that meteor shower it attacked Azulongmon with. It didn't call out an attack, it just did it. All digimon I have seen have to call out the name of their special attack."

Kazu groaned, getting up as he wrapped his hands around the bars of the cell, "HEY, I didn't get to hear my rights. You are supposed to tell me all the things I can have, like, the right to an attorney and the right to remain silent."

Rika groaned, "Kazu, I'll say it. You have the right to remain silent, now I suggest you exercise that right."

Kazu glared at Rika, but crossed his arms and sat back down in defeat. In the digimon's cell, things were going much better. Renamon had found the necklace canceled out her ability to shift into the shadows, and reappear anywhere. The necklaces also stopped them from using their special abilities. Guilmon was lying on the floor, his ears down as his stomach grumbled. He could really use some bread, or some peanut butter, or some peanut butter on bread, or some peanut bread with butter. Guilmon's stomach growled loudly, in response to all his thoughts about food.

Terriermon was shouting at the top of his lungs, trying to pick a fight with the guards. The tamers and other digimon had just tuned him out by that point, and his rants were falling on death ears. Guardromon was looking out the small window, MarineAngemon sitting on one shoulder and Calumon on the other. Impmon was standing in the middle of the room, pacing around as he gently twirled the keys to Behemoth around his finger. Finally, Renamon sat in the corner, lost in her meditation.

Terriermon jumped down from the cell bars, an angry look on his face as he said, "They aren't even listening to me."

Terriermon paused, but when no one responded he groaned and said, "You guys aren't even listening to me."

Impmon turned, a bored look on his face, "Did you say something rabbit?"

Terriermon growled, "Yeah, I said you aren't listening to me."

Impmon turned away, "Oh, I thought it was something important."

Terriermon puffed up a bit before he tackled Impmon. The fight provided some entertainment for the other digimon, but Renamon quickly broke it up. She was in no mood to deal with the pairs antics. She had to find Jason, and quickly.

The day went by, and soon the digital world was plunged into the embrace of the night. Outside the prison, digimon all over the city were heading to the altar. It was a rare occasion someone was tried, and it was the only time the citizens of Peradium knew there master would appear. Just an hour after night had fallen, the Tamer and their digimon were lead out of the prison. They were going to be tired that night while Myotismon, Angemon, and the others had been pushed back to the next day.

The tamers made the slow walk up to the altar, each guarded by a digimon. Renamon and the other digimon partners were also guarded, but they were each given two guards to keep them in check. The altar looked far more menacing at night. The ten strange spheres of energy glowed dimly, casting harsh shadows on the faces of all the digimon that had come to watch. They had formed a ring outside the altar, keeping the ground inside the half circle building open. The dark blue fire in the back of the altar glowed brightly, silhouetting a figure. It was the Angewomon from the temple, and she looked down at them through the metal mask over her eyes.

The tamers and digimon were pushed into the center of the courtyard, and formed into a line before the guards withdrew to the crowd. The Angewomon raised her arms up, and shouted, "Tonight we bare witness as these humans and digimon are judged. Usually, this ceremony is presided over by the High Priest, but he is attending to some matters at the hospital. In such, I have taken his place this evening. Now, I shall summon our lord. The master of Peradium and the mightiest being in the digital world."

The Angewomon turned to the large blue fire behind her. She brought a small bag out of the folds of her robes, and gently tossed it into the fire. The fire surged, turning a bright red. Then, as it turned blue again a powerful wind began to kick up. From one highest peak of the mountains surrounding Peradium, a flash of light flitted through the night. Then, from the dark peak a pair of shadows began to move towards the altar. A few seconds later the pair of hands appeared behind the flame of the altar.

The blue flame cast shadows on the hands, making them look dark and menacing. The Angewomon looked up at the hands, calling out to them, "My lord, we have brought these people for you to judge. They have been accused of conspiring against you, and working with the Sovereign digimon."

The hands bowed a bit, and the Angewomon nodded her head and said, "Yes master, they were brought to the temple by Meramon."

As Angemon continued to talk to the hands, the tamers began to wonder if she had gone crazy. She was talking to the hands, but they weren't talking back. They were making subtle motions, but there was no one else speaking back. Henry then noticed that a medallion hung around the Angewomon's neck. It was glowing brightly, and it bore the image of two hands twirling around each other. Henry guessed the medallion allowed Angewomon to hear what the hands were saying, or thinking as the case may be.

When Angewomon finished she turned, and pointed at the tamers before saying, "Now, my lord, pass your judgment on these humans and digimon."

The hands paused a second, shaking a bit before they turned to face Angewomon. Angewomon nodded her head, a little bit of confusion in her voice, "Yes master, I said that. There are humans and digimon standing before you." In an instant, the mood of the area changed. The right hand snapped its fingers, and several other torches around the altar roared to life. The area became brightly lit as the hands floated into the courtyard and faced the tamers. Even though the hands had no eyes, the tamers could feel that they were looking at them.

All of the sudden the hands clapped together, but it was in a happy way. The right hand turned, facing Angewomon while the left hand zoomed off towards another part of Peradium. Angewomon looked surprised as she listed to her masters commands, stuttering as she asked, "Are you sure?"

The hand nodded, and Angewomon returned the nod with a bow. She took flight, flying over to the tamers before she took off the necklaces that had limited their power. The right hand flew up to the tamers, gently moving Kazu to one side so it could get to Renamon. The hand floating in midair for a few seconds, looking at Renamon before gently wrapped its fingers around the vixen digimon. The tamers shouted, and Rika called out to her digimon partner as the hand rose back up into the air.

Renamon struggled against the hands grip, but the hand soon turned over and opened its palm wide. Renamon was able to stand on the right hand, a bit confused what was going on. At that moment, the left hand returned. It was in the same position as the right hand, its palm gently cupped as it held a second digimon in the air. Renamon looked over at the digimon standing in the other hand, and was surprised to see it was Tijgmon, Jason's digimon partner.


	11. The Man behind the Hands

Chapter 9

The Man behind the Hands

Tijgmon smiled when he saw Renamon, and almost jumped down from the left hand when he noticed the tamers and other digimon below. Before Tijgmon could get too excited, the medallion around his neck glowed. He perked up his ears, and nodded his head as the left hand carried him over to the altar's podium. Tijgmon jumped up onto the podium, clearing his throat before he called out, "Digimon of Peradium, the lord has decreed that these human's and digimon are no threat to the city."

The digimon in the crowd applauded, and soon began to disperse. Tijgmon ran down from the altar's podium, heading into the courtyard as he called out, "You guys are such a sight for soar eyes."

The tamers and other digimon ran up to meet Tijgmon while the right hand let Renamon back down. Calumon was leaping happily on Tijgmon's head while the tamers asked the white furred tiger cub digimon a barrage of question. After a few seconds Tijgmon held up his paw, and said, "Enough, I shall explain everything. Right now, you have all gone without dinner. If you wouldn't mind taking the direct root, we can get you set up with some rooms at the hospital."

Takato, a little confused, "Why the hospital?"

Tijgmon smiled, "Simple, it's the one place in town you can stay for free. Besides, there are at least fifty beds in that hospital that have never been used. Now, would you all mind getting up onto the hands." The tamers turned, noticing that the pair of hands had flattened themselves out on the ground, palms up. The tamers were a little anxious, but followed Tijgmon as he stepped up onto the hands. The pair of hands slowly floated into the air, and began to carry the tamers and digimon across Peradium.

The hospital was a large structure. It was square in design with a courtyard in the center with the building make a square shape around it. It was in the same style of the temple, but without the dome. From the air, the tamers and digimon could see the courtyard had a fountain, trees, a flower garden, and a few benches. The hands landed outside the hospitals front doors, letting the tamers and digimon off before they turned right side up.

The medallion around Tijgmon's neck began to glow, and he looked up at the hands for a few seconds before he said, "I understand." With that, the hands flew off, back towards the alter. Tijgmon turned to the tamers, and motioned towards the hospital front doors.

The hospital itself was built much larger then a human hospital, designed to accommodate the size of many digimon once they reached there champion and ultimate levels. When the tamers walked in they saw a large waiting room with chairs and a few tables. In the back corners of the room were hallways that lead to the either the right or left side of the hospital. Finally, sitting in a desk in the center of the back wall, was a large lion like digimon.

Takato, on instinct, pulled out his D-power. The ID screen came up, and the goggle-headed tamer read, "Leamon, a more feminine version of Leomon. Special attack is Arrows of the Beast Queen. She preferred weapon is a bow and arrow, but if worse comes to worse she can use the blades built into her bow to fight off any enemy."

The Leamon looked up at the tamers before standing up. She was built much like Leomon except she was much thinner, and had a more womanly build to her body. She had the same black pants Leomon wore, but on top of her chest she wore a dark green tank-top. She didn't have Leomon's mane, long brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail in back replacing it. Across her chest was a belt that held up a quiver of arrows on her back. Sitting next to the desk was her bow, which was pitch black except for the silvery blades that followed the curve of the wood.

Leamon walked forward, smiling as she said, "Well, hello Tijgmon. I am surprised to see you back so soon."

Tijgmon smiled weakly, "I am sorry Leamon, but I was called off by you know who."

Leamon chuckled a bit, "Being the High Priest isn't all its cracked up to be, is it?"

Tijgmon shook his head, "No, but I am the only one really suited for the job. After all, I am his partner."

Leamon finally noticed the strange looks on the tamers faces, and turned to face them as she said, "I am sorry, but who are you." The tamers quickly introduced themselves, and after they finished Leamon smiled and said, "Well, it is nice to meet all of you. Now, why don't we get you something to eat? Then, over dinner, Tijgmon can explain what is going on?" Before the tamers could respond, Guilmon's stomach growled loudly. The tamers and other digimon laughed, and then followed Leamon to the hospital's cafeteria. After everyone had been given sandwiches, some fruit, and water to drink they began to talk.

Renamon look up from her food, not having much of an appetite, and asked, "Tijgmon, where is Jason?"

Tijgmon looked up at Renamon as he said, "I guess I should tell you all what has happened, but first things first. Renamon, Jason wants to explain everything himself. Here, take my medallion and follow Leamon to the hospital's courtyard. That is where you will meet Jason."

Renamon raised an eyebrow, but nodded her head as she took the strange medallion from Tijgmon. Renamon placed it around her neck before standing up, and following Leamon out to the courtyard. Leamon let Renamon into the peaceful courtyard, and then shut the door behind her. Renamon began to walk slowly toward the center of the courtyard, looking for any sign of Jason. She stopped in front of the fountain, and looked into the cool water, taking in her own reflection.

Renamon then felt the medallion around her neck grow warm, and then she heard someone say, "Renamon, I have missed you so much."

Renamon began to look around, she knew that voice. It was Jason. As Renamon search the courtyard, she called out, "Jason, where are you."

Renamon felt the medallion against her chest grow warm again, Jason's voice filling the air, "Calm down, I will show myself in due time. First, I just wanted to talk to you, tell you what happened."

Renamon began to calm down, searching the courtyard slowly. After finding she couldn't find Jason she sighed and nodded her head. Renamon took a seat on a nearby bench, listing as Jason said, "After the battle with the D-Hades, Tijgmon and I were brought here to the digital world. At the same time, a large part of the Juggernaut core came with us. During the transportation, I fused with the juggernaut core. Next thing I remember was walking up in the grassy plains of the digital world. Tijgmon and I were alone, and my D-power had disappeared. At first, I didn't think anything happened. Tijgmon, however, could see the results of my fusion with the Juggernaut core."

Renamon heard a rustle of tree leaves, and looked up to see the pair of hands floating down into the courtyard. They landed, the back of their nonexistent wrists resting on the ground as they faced Renamon. The vixen digimon stared at the hands for a few minutes, but her eyes soon began to widen as she connected a few dots in her head. With a trembling voice, filled with surprise and confusion, Renamon whispered, "J… Jason?"

The hands bowed a bit, the medallion on Renamon's neck glowing as Jason's voice filled the air, "My fusion to the Juggernaut core has turned me into this. A pair of hands that can mold the digital plain at will. I don't know how or why, but it happened. That is how this city came to be. I found I couldn't travel very far away from a strange torch with a blue flame. The torch is now the flame in the center of the altar."

Renamon was still in shock, her mind trying to wrap around what she was being told, "So, you are the reason this city has appeared."

Jason bowed a bit, simulating a nod, "Yes. With Tijgmon unable to digivolve, he was an easy target for several digimon. I had to defend him, and to do that I would do almost anything. Well, news spread an few more digimon came wanting me to protect them. I agreed, and as more digimon came to depend on me the more power I got. I gain the ability to get farther away from the blue torch, and to build homes. I constructed most of the buildings in this city myself. The only one that was constructed without a hint of my help was the altar. After it was finished, difference miracles began to appear in it. The miracles were those spheres of energy you saw around the alter."

Jason paused, his right hand floating over to the fountain. He touched the water, making it shift and rise up to make a model of the alter, "There are ten miracles I can perform, and they can either help or hurt depending on how I use them. There is water, fire, lighting, meteor, shield, healing, digivolution, dedigivolution, life, and alchemy. Each holds different properties, and can be used in a wide variety of ways."

Renamon looked at the hands that were calling themselves Jason. She began to remember the tall, thin human with black hair that reached all the way down to his waist. His kind smile, his quick mind, his soft touch. She couldn't believe these hands, the things all the digimon in the village called lord, was Jason. It just couldn't be true.

Jason looked at Renamon through his nonexistent eyes before he asked, "Renamon, are you all right? You know I have missed you so much over the past month. I always feared my E-mail didn't get through, and that you would never come. Yet, you have, you're here, and I couldn't be happier."

Jason moved her right hand closer to Renamon, to touch her shoulder and feel the fox digiom's soft fur again. Renamon back away though, shaking her head as tears pulled at her eyes, "No, I can't believe it. You aren't Jason, you can't be. I have to find him, the real Jason. I won't let your lies pull me away from that."

Jason reached forward, trying to defend himself, but before he could say a word Renamon ripped the medallion away from her neck. She threw it down, the metal making an eerie splash in the fountain before Renamon turned and ran back inside the hospital. Jason floated in midair, at a complete loss for words. Then, with his hands drooping in sorrow, Jason began to float up. He got above the hospital, and began to float towards the one place in the city he could get some peace. It was his secret garden, and that night it would give him a place to sooth his heart, to keep it from breaking.

Renamon came running into the hospital's cafeteria, sprinting by without saying a word to anyone before she went towards the front doors. Rika stood up, chasing after Renamon as the others sat in shock. Tijgmon had just finished tell them the same thing Jason had told Renamon. When the room fell silent again, Takato looked over at Leamon and asked, "Is this true?"

Leamon nodded her head, "Yes. I am the only other person in the village that knows this story, and the origins of our lord. Tijgmon and I are his private council, and highly regarded in the city. Still, I can tell, that Jason would give up his power if he could be normal again?"

Kazu scratched his head, "Why? I mean, it has to be so cool to be that powerful."

Tijgmon hung his head, "Just think about it Kazu. Jason may have power, but have you seen his body. He is nothing more then a pair of hands, and large ones at that. It is hard to get close to anyone like that. He also can't return to the real world like that, meaning he is stuck here until we can figure out a way to change him back."

Kazu leaned back, "I still don't see how great it is being human."

Tijgmon glared at Kazu, "Well, then think how Jason feels. He is just a pair of floating hands, and for the first time in a month he can be with Renamon again. How can he get close to her, to feel her heart beat against his chest, when he could squish Renamon with a single twitch of his fingers."

Kazu eyes bulged, "Oh."

Tijgmon shook his head, breathing a heavy sigh, "That is the real reason Jason wants to be human again. He was afraid that Renamon wouldn't accept him, or even recognize him. Now, after we just saw Renamon run through here with tears in her eyes, I can guess that Jason was right."

Outside the hospital Renamon was standing on the steps, debating where she would, or even could, go. She heard the doors to the hospital open, and turned to see Rika walking up behind her. The firry red head looked at Renamon, a bit of worry in her eyes, "Renamon?"

Renamon looked away, trying to hide her tears, "Those hands, those things, they just can't be Jason."

Rika looked away from Renamon, "Why is that so hard to believe?'

Renamon turned her head back forward, looking out across the city before them. The hospital was up on a hill, and overlooked the entire city. It was a beautiful sight, especially at night. Torches lined all the streets, and glowed in the night as cheerful cries came from the more festive parts of town.

As Renamon became entranced by the scene she could hear Rika say, "I don't know Jason as well as you do, but doesn't this just look like the kind of place he would create if he could. It is a paradise and a sanctuary. Digimon here no longer live by the law of nature. Rookies are given the chance to grow up to ultimate and megas, and for the first time there is such as thing as families."

Renamon looked over at Rika, a little surprised, "Families?

Rika nodded her head, "Leamon was talking about it. Here, a pair of digimon can become man and wife. Then, since digimon can't really give birth, they are allowed to adopt any rookies, In-training, or baby digimon that can't work for themselves. Usually, those digimon would have to stay here at the hospital, but as soon as one arrives it is usually adopted within the first few days. It goes to a family. Leamon even told us of a LadyDevimon and Angemon that have become husband and wife."

Renamon eyes bulged a bit, a fallen angle digimon and a celestial digimon, husband and wife. It was something she would have never thought possible, but in Peradium it had happened. Renamon looked back out across the city, maybe it was possible for Jason to the be the lord of the city. Still, she had to make sure. She had to go talk to him again, and ask him a few questions.

Renamon began to walk forward, but she heard a voice behind her say, "You might need this dear."

Rika and Renamon turned to see Leamon standing in the door. She smiled, gently tossing something to Renamon. It was the medallion she had throw in the fountain, the metal still wet from the cold water. Renamon looked up at Leamon, bowing a bit as she said, "Thank you."

Leamon nodded her head, slipping back into the hospital, "No trouble dear. Now, Jason is probably in his garden. It is on the other side of the city, hidden in the mountains. It has a waterfall, so if you have trouble finding it just listen for the running water." With that, Leamon disappeared into the hospital.

A few minutes later, Renamon was making her way through the city streets. With the hour growing late, many digimon were returning to their homes for a good nights sleep. Renamon saw many digimon, and many of them greeted her warmly before continuing their way down the street. Even the virus digimon were being nice, passing off quick "hello's" as she walked by. Renamon waved back to a few digimon, but found she was too worried about Jason to be quite as cheerful as they were.

Renamon eventually made it across the city, stepping out from a line of buildings onto the soft, cool grass and wildflowers that separated the city from the nearby mountains. She began to look around, searching for the garden Leamon had spoke of. Renamon then heard a gentle roar, carried by a gust of wind. She turned, and began to walk towards a line of trees that were against the side of the mountain.

Renamon stepped slowly through the trees, noticing there was no path between the trunks. She then broke free of the tree line, and let out a gasp. Before her stood a radiant pool with water so clear the bottom stood out as if it was empty. Around the edge of the pond were some rocks, polished smooth and shining from the mist. In the back of the pool was a waterfall that poured down gently across rocks and boulders, filling the area with the gentle sound of tumbling water. Around the pond was tall, thick grass that was filled with wildflowers of ever color. Red, blues, yellows, whites, purples, and pinks stood out against the green grass like the stars stood out against the night sky. A single tree grew by the pond, a tall weeping willow whose long, draping branches hung down into the water.

Renamon then saw motion from behind the tree. She moved to the right a little, and saw the pair of hands lying on top of each other as they used one finger to gently stir the water in the pool. Renamon gulped a bit, wondering if the hands were really Jason. Still, Rika's words rang in her head. If they were Jason, what difference make if he was a pair of hand or human. Renamon smiled, remembering an old saying that seemed to hold true. You can't judge a book by its cover. Even if Jason had become a pair of floating hands, he was still Jason. He was the same human she had fallen in love with, the same human that had fallen in love with her.

Renamon gently slipped the medallion Leamon had given her over her head, letting it drop gently to her chest. She then too a big breath, and said, "Jason."

The hands froze, moving up a bit as they looked at Renamon. Jason's voice filled the air, a bit of sorrow in his voice, "Oh, hello Miss Renamon."

Renamon chuckled to herself a bit, walking around to where Jason laid on the ground, moping. She stared at him a few seconds, before looking out across the scene, "So, do you remember where we first met?"

The hands nodded a bit, slowly getting of each other before floating an up a few feet in the air, "Yes. It was on top of the Hypnos building. You had come to tell me you knew how I felt, how it felt to be alone for almost all your life. "

Renamon smiled, gently reaching down to the pool of water. She cupped her hands faking she was going to take a drink before she turned and splashed Jason's left hand. Jason shook a bit, turning to face Renamon as he asked, "Hey, what was that for?"

Jason floated down near Renamon, and she could tell that if he had eyes, he would be glaring at her. Surprisingly, Renamon bent forward a bit and gently kissed Jason on the knuckle. She then leaned back, smiling as she said, "I just need to make sure you really were who you said you are. Also, I needed to hear a little common sense from Rika."

Jason chuckled, rubbing his left hand with his right, "Well, I'll have to make sure and thank Rika for helping you see that it was really me. Still, why did you splash me?"

Renamon shrugged, a mischievous smile on her face, "What, you to high and mighty for a little fun?"

Jason laughed, "Oh, and do you think I am going to let you get away with that?" Then, before Renamon could react, Jason extended his right pointer finger and pushed her back. With a small yelp Renamon fell back, crashing into the pond. She was underwater for a few seconds before she broke the surface, blowing water out of her mouth as Jason's laughter filled the air. Renamon glared up at Jason, a bit of irritation in her voice, "You do realize I have to walk back to the hospital."

Jason's laughter began to subside as he extended his pinky finger. Renamon grabbed hold of it, and Jason gently lifted her out of the water. He then snapped the fingers in his left hand and in his right hands appeared a ball of fire. Jason squeezed is hand together, focusing the light so it shown over Renamon. The light was warm, and before Renamon knew it her fur was dry.

Jason snapped his fingers again, and the ball of fire disappeared as he said, "Is that better?"

Renamon smiled, "Much better Jason, thank you."

Jason bowed a bit, his right hand sweeping out in a dramatic manner, "Now, if you will allow me, its time to mix some ice into the fire." Renamon raised an eyebrow as Jason quickly turned toward the pond, and touched the surface with his fingers. In an instant the water in the pond began to freeze, and even the waterfall turned into a beautiful sculpture of ice.

Renamon looked at the pond in awe, but Jason wasn't done yet. He broke off a large chunk of ice from the waterfall, and tossed it up into the air. He then summoned a bolt of lighting, and shocked the ice. The ice broke apart, leaving behind a sculpture. Jason caught the sculpture in his hands, before setting it down in the center of the pond. As he pulled away from the statue, strings of lights began to connect Jason's hands to the ice sculpture.

Renamon was a little confused until the she actually saw the sculpture turn. It was a perfect replica of Jason, back when he had been human. Jason was animating the statue like it was a puppet on strings. Jason made the statue gently bow, his own voice filling the air as he said, "Would you care to join me for some late night ice skating?"

Renamon smiled, looking up at the real Jason, "Maybe, but I am not one for theatrics. Loose the statue and I'll think about it."

Jason laughed, the statue bursting into dust before Jason lowered himself down to the pond. While balancing on his index and center finger, Jason's two hands stood on the ice. The ring finger folded back, and the thumb and pinky on each hand extend, bending in at an unnatural angle to resemble arms, "Is this more to your liking?"

Renamon smiled, nodded her head as she stepped out onto the ice. She slid gently, her natural grace proving a useful tool on the frozen water. Renamon skated over to Jason, looking up at the pair of hands before she began to skate around the pond. Jason followed, each hand skating on one side of the digital vixen. Renamon shivered a bit, the cold ice send a chill up her spine. Jason noticed this, snapping his fingers as a shield miracle appeared in his left hand. The hand gently flew down and wrapped the shield miracle around Renamon's feet.

Renamon smiled, the warmth returning to her toes. She could still feel the ice, but the cold chill was being held back by the purple mist that now swirled around her feet. Renamon and Jason skated silently for nearly an hour. The entire time, Renamon was smiling. After she got past the initial shock of seeing Jason like he was, she could feel it was he was the same person on the inside. Also, the one time she had slipped he had managed to catch her. In that moment, Renamon paused and felt the warmth against her body. It was like the time she had embraced Jason, when he had been on the brink of death. There was no doubt about it. This was the man she loved.

The pair might have kept going on all night, but after roughly and hour and half of the peaceful bliss Renamon had to stifle a yawn. Jason chuckled a bit, moving her over to the side of the pond, "I think its time we got you back to the hospital. Come on." With that, Jason laid his let hand down on the ground. Renamon smiled, walking onto the exposed palm before Jason floated back into the air.

Jason took Renamon back to the hospital, bidding her good night before she slipped inside the darkened facility. Jason couldn't hold it in anymore, and let out a great whoop. His hands flew high into the sky, grabbing up a few miracles as he soared high above the city. He mixed fire, alchemy, and lighting together before he began to take a piece and throw them into the sky.

As Jason celebrated, his miracles began to fill the air with music. Soon, the sky above became a great stage for fireworks that danced to the music. Jason knew there would be some digimon to complain in the morning, but he just couldn't help himself. The song continued, its lyrics ringing out into the night.

_Between the perfect world and the bottom line_

_Keeping love alive in these troubled times_

_Well it's a miracle in itself_

_And we know too well what that's all about_

_Still we made it through, only heaven knows how_

_We must've had a little help_

_It must have been_

_Wild Angels, Wild Angels_

_Watching over you and me_

_Wild Angels, Wild Angels_

_Baby what else could it be_

_Well it must've been hard, it must've been tough_

_Keeping up with crazy fools like us_

_Because it is so easy to fall apart_

_And we still break each other's hearts sometimes_

_Spend some nights on the jagged side_

_Somehow we end up in each other's arms_

_It must have been_

_Wild Angels, Wild Angels_

_Watching over you and me_

_Wild Angles, Wild Angels_

_Baby what else could it be_

_There are some nights_

_As I sit and dream_

_I swear I hear the sound of beating wings_

_Wild Angels, Wild Angels_

_Watching over you and me_

_Wild Angles, Wild Wild Angles_

_Baby what else could it be. _

As Jason finished his light show, Tijgmon was looking out a window of the hospital. The music alone could have woken up half the city, but Tijgmon couldn't help but smile. He could tell Jason was happy, and it wasn't that hard to figure out who had made the lord of Peradium celebrate with such a fireworks show.


	12. Life in Peradium

Chapter 12  
Life in Peradium

The next morning, the tamers and digimon woke up to a cloudless sky. It was absolutely beautiful out, and already they could see that Peradium was coming alive again. Digimon were leaving there homes, heading to the fields, the mines, or other parts of the city where they held their jobs. That morning, Leamon served the tamers and their partners in the cafeteria a second time.

As the tamers ate, Henry looked around and asked, "So, where is Tijjgmon?"

Leamon turned to the tamer, setting down a plate in front of Calumon as she said, "He had to go to the temple early this morning. He leaves his apologies, and asks that you would all meet him at the temple sometime this afternoon, when he isn't as busy."

Kenta looked up from his plate, "Why is Tijgmon so busy?"

Leamon turned, setting down her last plate in front of Impmon, "Well, Jason did make Tijgmon the high priest of the entire city. After last nights light show, which I personally thought was absolutely beautiful, there are going to be a few digimon who are not thankful their lord woke them up at midnight."

Rika nudged Renamon in the side a bit, "I wonder who would be responsible for that." Renamon blushed a bit, and the rest of the tamers chuckled as they finished their breakfast. Soon, the group was about to head out the front door and explore the town. Just as Takato reached out to open the flew open, pounding the goggle wearing tamer in the head and sending him flying back. In the door stood a pair of digimon. One was Meramon, the digimon that had captured the tamers a few days before. The other was a digimon that was another champion. He was panther like digimon, but stood up right like a werewolf. The panther digimon held his side tightly, blood trickling from a wound.

Leamon rushed up to Meremon as he said, "Doctor, he was hurt at the granary. He got caught by a piece of the windmills grinding wheel when it shattered."

Leamon quickly took the panther digimon from Meramon, slinging his arm over her shoulder, "Thank you Meramon." Leamon then began to help the panther digimon to one of the emergency rooms.

Jeri looked back, rushing up as she asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Leamon looked down at Jeri, nodding her head, "Yes, but I can't have you all helping. Jeri, you can stay and help me with this patient. The rest of you, go ahead and head out into town."

Takato, who had just got up off the floor while rubbing his head, said, "All right, we'll catch you later Jeri."

Jeri nodded her head, and then began to follow Leamon as she went towards the emergency wing. The rest of the tamers turn, and exited the hospital. There first stop was going to be the Trident, hoping to make sure the train and its conductor, Axle, were all right. However, Impmon soon became distracted when he saw something had been set up beside the hospital. It was his motorcycle, Behemoth. On the black motorbike was a note.

Impmon ripped the paper off, tossing it to on side as he digivolved into Beezlemon. The biker digimon reached into a pocket, pulling out a set of keys that he gently slipped into Behemoth's ignition. The bike roared to life, and before the tamers knew it Beezlemon was gone, riding towards the mountains where he was planning to enjoy some dirt biking.

Takato reached down, picking up the paper that had been on Behemoth. It read,

_Dear Tamers,_

_I hope Impmon enjoys the fact I brought Behemoth from the Trident. Now, as to the train itself it has left Peradium. I recently got word a large group of digimon want to come here, but are composed entirely of Rookie and In-training level digimon. They were afraid they might get attacked while making the trek here. So, I asked the Trident and that strange robot Axle to go pick them up. They will be back in a few days, and hopefully bearing a large load of young digimon. _

_Thanks Again,_

_Jason_

Kazu put his hands behind his head, smiling a bit, "Well, that's one thing off our to do list for day. Next, just hang around and explore the town." Kenta nodded his head, and before the others could say anything he, Kazu, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon headed off on their own.

Takato groaned, "I thought we were all going to explore the town together?"

Henry smiled, "Don't worry about it Takato. We will be fine, just the six off us." Takato nodded his head, and the trio of original tamers and their digimon headed off into town. After a few minutes of walking, the tamers found themselves in the market. Digimon off all types, colors, and sizes walked about the wide streets, traveling between different stalls that lined the paths.

The stalls sold a variety of goods. Some had different kinds of fruits, vegetables, and meats while others carried jewelry, weapons, and other trinkets. The tamers were in awe, but Terriermon was more interested in something else. In a nearby plaza there was a large crowd of digimon.

Henry, who had been looking at a necklace for his sister, felt Terriermon pulling on his ears. Henry groaned, looking at the bunny rookie as he asked, "What is it Terriermon?"

Terriermon stood up on Henry's head, pointing to the plaza, "Well, excuse me, but I thought you liked to know I can hear a fight going on down the street." Henry looked to where Terriermon was pointing, and soon all three tamers and digimon were heading for the scene.

When the tamer arrived, they saw a square box had been lined out in the middle of the plaza, and two digimon were pacing around each other in the middle. The box they were in resembled a boxing ring, and the two digimon in the center were only using physical attacks.

Terriermon turned on Henry's head, asking a nearby, bull looking, digimon, "What is going on?"

The Minotaur like digimon turned and said, "This is the Struggle. It's just a bit of friendly competition held once a week. The digimon battle each other for title as strongest in the city. They can't us special attacks, or any weapons, just hands and feet. There are four classes, each one having a champion. One class for each level of digimon ranging from rookie to mega. Right now this is the title match for the champion level."

Terriermon nodded his head, looking back at the fight as one digimon landed a round house kick and sent the other flying. The crowd burst into applause, and an Angemon walked into the ring and said, "We have our Champion of the City. Now, we'll move onto the match for the Rookie of the City. This match will be between Keymon and Vexmon."

Two digimon stepped into the ring. The first was a digimon with the body of a key. He had cartoon like hands and feet, and his eyes were on either side of what you would consider the handle to the actual key.

The other digimon walked into the ring wearing a cloak. His face was hidden, but the second he reached his spot in the ring he ripped the cloak off, and threw it into the air. What the tamers, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon saw made them gasp. It was a digimon that looked a lot like Renamon.

The digimon, Vexmon, was just a bit taller then Renamon, putting him at about 5' 4". His fur was a dark orange, like a normal fox. His armguards were a dark blue in color that went well with his orange fur. He did not have the swirls on his legs like Renamon, and also lacked the purple marks under his eyes. He did, however, stand like the digital vixen, have a tail almost exactly like hers, and the same blue eyes. The biggest difference between the two was the general build of the body. While Renamon was lighter and more graceful Vexmon was muscular, and more masculine in his appearance.

Renamon felt her mouth growing dry. Vexmon was the most stunning digimon she had ever met. Vexmon looked over at Renamon, noticing that he was not the only fox digimon in the area. He smiled, winking at Renamon before he turned and looked at Keymon. The battle began shortly after.

While Vexmon darted around quickly, landing light punches against his opponent Keymon was more calculating. Like trying to open a lock, he was hoping to see Vexmon weakness and exploit it. Vexmon darted in, his fist clenched as he tried to strike Keymon right in the face, or his eyes at least. Keymon blocked the attack, slipping down as he kicked Vexmon's shin. Vexmon cringed in pain, pausing a second as he flinched. Keymon smiled, taking that opportunity to rear back and punch Vexmon squarely in the jaw.

Vexmon went flying back a few feet, crashing onto the ground. He laid motionless, and Keymon was smiling as he slowly crept up. Keymon stood over Vexmon, smiling as he asked, "Do you give up?"

Vexmon turned over, a smile on his face, "Never." With that Vexmon put his hands above his head, going into a handstand before he spun around quickly. Vexmon spread his legs out, and landed a powerful kick to the side of Keymon's face. Keymon went sprawling, and was knocked out.

The Angemon moved back into the ring, holding up Vexmon's hand as he said, "We have our strongest Rookie in the City. Now, since this was supposed to be our last fight, is there anyone who think they can take down one of our champions?"

Rika looked over at Renamon, who just smiled. It was an invitation the pair couldn't refuse. Renamon slowly stepped into the ring, Rika bringing out her D-power. The Angemon looked over at Renamon smiling as he called out, "We seem to have a challenger. Now, the only question is will the Champion of Rookies accept the challenge?"

Vexmon smiled, "Of course, but I wish to make a little wager with this nameless challenger."

Renamon took her spot in the ring, standing calmly as she said, "The name is Renamon, and what kind of wager were you thinking of?"

Vexmon turned to face Renamon, "If you win I'll give you the title as Champion of the Rookies, and the medal that goes with it."

Renamon raised an eyebrow, "And what do you wish to gain from this contest?

"Simple, I would just like the opportunity to take such a beauty out on a date."

Renamon blinked a few times, caught off guard by Vexmon's request. She glanced back at Rika, who also had a slightly dazed look on their faces. They were both worried about what would happen should Renamon lose the fight. Renamon was sure Jason would not appreciate the thought Renamon was out on a date with someone else, even before they had ever had a real one. Sure, they had met at night before, but they had never called it a date. It was more of a coincidence.

Well, luck would have it that a certain set of hands were flying over the plaza where the struggle was taking place. Jason noticed Renamon standing in the ring, and his interest peaked. He flew down, a bit of a chuckle in his voice as he said, "Well, what do we have here?"

The crowd looked up, but only Renamon and the Angemon referee had heard what Jason said, the only ones in the crowd having the special temple medallions. Angemon bowed slightly as he said, "My lord, it is a pleasure to have you at the Struggle today."

Jason waved the Angemon off, floating over beside Renamon as he asked, "So, can I ask what you are doing in the ring?"

Renamon glanced over at Jason, "Well, the Angemon called for a challenger that could defeat the Champion of the Rookies. Rika and I stepped up. We would be fighting all ready if Vexmon hadn't proposed a bet on the match."

Jason turned a bit, looking back at Vexmon, "Oh really, what did he propose?"

Renamon blushed a bit, "Well if I win I get the title and the medal, but if he wins he wants to take me on a date."

Jason fumbled a second, but chuckled to himself as he floated over the Angemon referee and whispered something into the celestial digimon's ear. The Angemon nodded his head, taking the center of the ring as he said, "Our lord as heard of the bet between our two combatants, and wishes to propose a new one. If Vexmon wins, he will be given his date and also be given the power to achieve the champion level, and sustain it. Should Renamon win, the Lord will give her the title as Champion of the Rookies, and also a special surprise. The lord has also set some special limitation to the match. Each combatant will start at their Ultimate level. Then, they will be allowed five special attacks in each form. Once they have spent those five special attacks, they will dedigivolve until they reach the rookie form. After that, normal Struggle rules will apply."

The crowd cheered, and Jason looked over at Renamon as he asked, "I hope that's all okay with you?"

Renamon smiled, "You just better have something really special planned for this so called surprise. Otherwise, I might just have to teach you some common sense." Jason chuckled, nodding his right hand as his left hand flew up to the altar. He gathered up a set of digivolved and dedigivolve miracles and mixed them together before bringing them back to the match.

Jason split the mixed miracle in two, and one half over Renamon while the other flew over Vexmon. The two quickly began to digivolved, and in a few seconds Taomon stood at the ready, staring down her opponent. Since Vexmon was so similar to Renamon, he followed a similar digivolutionary line. In his ultimate form he was dressed in a mixture of black and purple monk robes, a staff in his right hand. His face had become more human, but he now had a set of beads around his left hand.

Rika pulled up her D-power, and read the ID screen, "His name is Miromon, Ultimate level monk. He has great spiritual power, and channels them either through his staff, the beads on his hand, or paper sutras. His special attacks include Purify, Binding Beads, and Celestial Whip."

Taomon stood perfectly still, her long robes swaying in the wind as she stared down the ever smiling Miromon. Then, the Angemon referee called out for the match to begin. In an instant Miromon launched a Celestial Whip attack, lunging it out at Taomon. Taomon slowly floated out of the way, dodging each attack like a feather dancing in the wind.

It wasn't long before Vexmon had used his five Ultimate form special attacks, and dedigivolved to his champion form. In his Champion form, Vexmon wasn't very different from Kyuubimon. The only differences were he didn't have the elaborate necklace thing, and his fur was still its deep orange. Still Vexmon continued to attack, trying to take advantage of his Champion form, Nintalmon.

Taomon, however, had yet to throw a punch. While the other tamers and digimon were beginning to get worried, Jason and Rika just watched with a silent confidence. Renamon was playing out the battle in a very smart manner, one Jason was sure would ensure her victory.

Nintalmon ran around the ring, his tails catching fire as he called out, "Fire Tornado." The ring became engulfed in a tornado of fire, and the crowd had to step back to keep from getting burned. When the fire died down Nintalmon was smiling, but his smile disappeared when he heard someone say, "Is that the best you can do?"

The crowd looked up high above the ring, and saw Taomon floating in a mystical barrier. She smiled down at Nintalmon, "Come now, is that the best you can do?" Nintalmon smiled back, his tails fanning out as he called out, "Foxtail Rapid Fire." His tails began to spin around, and then he began to launch a barrage of fireballs out of his tail. Taomon flew back, her long sleeves arching out as she smacked most of the fireballs away, the others not accurate enough to strike her. Nintalmon used the remainder of his champion level special attacks, and dedigivolved back to Vexmon.

Vexmon was breathing hard, watching as Taomon slowly descended back down to the ring. She smiled, glancing over at Jason as she asked, "Want to make this a fair fight again?"

Jason laughed, "Well, I don't know about that. To make it a fair fight he would have to be an ultimate and you a rookie. Still, if you want me to turn you back into a rookie I would be more then happy to. Besides, you are at your loveliest when you are in your most regal and graceful form."

Taomon blushed, "Enough, I still have to win the fight after all."

Jason smiled, bringing up a dedigivolve miracle as he said, "That Taomon is merely a technicality."

With that, Jason gave the sphere of energy a gentle toss and Taomon dedigivolved back to Renamon, and the vixen digimon took a battle pose as she said, "Now, where were we?" Renamon moved forward, her hand forming into a fist as she prepared to punch Vexmon.

Vexmon smiled, preparing to dodge the punch, but at the last moment Renamon drove her fist into the ground, spreading her fingers out at the last second to do a hand spring. She went over top of Vexmon, landing softly before she turned and attempted a roundhouse kick. Vexmon moved out of the way just in time, doing a forward flip to escape Renamon's attack.

Renamon continued her attack, rushing forward as she prepared a second punch. Vexmon turned to face the vulpine digimon, but once again Renamon's attack was not as it seemed. She swung her punch early, starting a spinning motion in her body. She added to that motion by jumping up, and then Renamon landed a firm leap kick right in Vexmon's chest.

Vexmon went flying back, crashing into the rope fence surrounding the area. He slowly stood, up holding his chest as he smiled at Renamon. Then, it was Vexmon's turn to go on the offensive. Vexmon leapt up onto the rope, using it to get a vantage point on the ring before he leapt high into the sky. Renamon followed her opponent's motion as he flipped over in the air. He flipped a few times, his body spinning faster and faster as he began to near the ground. For the first time in a while, Renamon didn't have a clue what to expect.

Vexmon continued to twirl until he was about a foot away from the ground. At that moment he put his hands up beside his head, getting a firm grip on the ground before he stretched his body out. His feet connected with Renamon's jaw, and sent her flying. Renamon turned over in the air, landing on her feet. She stood up, rubbing her now sore jaw as Vexmon stood up. He smiled, getting into a battle pose as he asked, "So, when should I pick you up for our date?"

Renamon smiled, slowly stepping forward, "Half past never." Renamon then began to run forward, balling up her fist. Vexmon shook his head. She was going to pull some special move again. He got ready, tuning his senses so he was ready for anything. Well, almost anything. This time, Renamon wasn't trying anything special, and she landed a punch firmly in Vexmon's gut.

Vexmon bent over in pain, but before he could hit the ground Renamon grabbed him by the skin on his back, and with a great burst of strength threw him out of the ring. For a few moments, the crowd was silent. Then, they all burst into applause as Angemon rushed up, raising Renamon's arm to the sky as he shouted, "Unbelievable, but we have a new Champion of the Rookies. Renamon!"

The whole crowd was cheering, and Jason was doing the best he could by clapping his hands together. Rika got up into the ring, moving up to Renamon before giving her a high five, "Way to fight Renamon."

Renamon smiled, "Well, you and I have had a lot of battle experience, when you think about it."

Rika nodded her head, watching as Jason flew forward. He snapped the fingers on his left hand, making a medal appear in his right. Then, with a gentle touch he hung the medal over Renamon's neck. The crowd cheered, and the applause grew louder as the other three champions came into the ring to receive there medals. The Champion of the Champions was a Togamon, the Champion of the Ultimates was a Lilymon, and the Champion of the Megas was an EmperorGreymon.

The crowd around the plaza began to disperse. Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon walked up to Rika and Renamon, smiling as they congratulated the vixen digimon on her victory. Jason had to spend a few minutes congratulating the other champions, but he soon made his way over to the Tamers.

Jason laughed, nudging Renamon in the shoulder, "Now, I do believe there were some special conditions with your victory."

Renamon looked back at the pair of floating hands that was Jason, chuckling, "Yes, I do recall that you promised a very special surprise for me if I won."

Jason nodded, "And I plan to deliver, but you'll have to wait till this evening. Now, since it is nearing lunch time, how about I show you all to the best restaurant in Peradium, my treat." Henry, Rika and Renamon smiled, nodding their heads as Takato, Guilmon, and Terriermon cheered and jumped into the air.

Just before the group could leave, Vexmon walked backed into the ring. He walked up to Renamon, offering her his hand as he said, "A very well fought match."

Renamon turned to face Vexmon, shaking his hand, "Thank you."

Vexmon pulled his hand away, smiling as he rubbed the back of his head, "Now, I know I didn't win, but I would still be honored if I could by you lunch. I know this quiet little place that is never to busy, and has a very comfortable atmosphere."

Renamon looked over at Jason, her eyes questioning. Jason chuckled, waving her on, "Go ahead. After all, he was going to be the champion of the rookies. I guess it is only fair you give a little back after stealing away his title."

Renamon smiled, nodding her head, "So, I'll meet you at the temple at sunset."

Jason nodded, and soon floated above the streets as he led Rika, Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon to lunch. Renamon and Vexmon watched until the tamers and their digimon disappeared into the crowd before they turned and left the struggle arena. Vexmon led Renamon through the streets, taking her about ten blocks away from the struggle arena. He showed her into a very small restaurant hidden between a sword smith's workshop and a fabric store.

The restaurant was small, with only about five tables for digimon to sit at, and there were only two chairs to a table. Vexmon helped Renamon into a seat before sitting down himself. A Patamon flew into the room, smiling as he carried a single piece of paper in his hand. Patamon handed the paper to Renamon, and said, "Can I get you two some water?'

Vexmon nodded his head as Renamon looked over the menu. Thirty minutes later, Renamon was enjoying a plate of blue spaghetti in green, vegetable sauce. Vexmon had ordered a salad, which turned out to be a mixture of red colored lettuce leaves in a variety of tints. As the pair ate, they talked about a variety of topics, the entire time a smile slowing growing on Vexmon's lips.

Renamon finished her spaghetti, and waited for Vexmon to finish his salad before she sat up and said, "Well, I had better be going."

Vexmon sighed, nodding his head, "All right, but is there any chance I could see you again."

Renamon raised an eyebrow, not liking the tone of Vexmon's voice, "Why?"

Vexmon sighed, standing up, "To tell you the truth Renamon, I just feel like you and I should be together. We are like Angemon and Angewomon, a pair of digimon made to be together." Renamon paused, looking at Vexmon as those words bounced around in her head. She had wondered about that just a few nights before, as she laid on the Trident's roof. Then, an image of Jason popped into Renamon's head. He was smiling, back in his human form.

Renamon smiled, setting her arm on Vexmon's shoulder, "I am sorry Vexmon. At another time, another place, it might have been just like you said, but I am afraid we could never be more then friends."

Vexmon's eyes bulged, his voiced filled with disbelief, "What, why can't we?"

Renamon walked past Vexmon, her voice flowing back to him like a phantom on the wind, "Because my heart already belongs to someone else, and his heart belongs to me." With that, Renamon stepped out of the restaurant. Vexmon stood in a state of shock, but his shock soon turned to rage as he pounded the table.

Vexmon paid the tab at the restaurant, and stormed out into the street. He quickly began to walk back towards his house, a death glare waiting for anyone that considered bothering him. Renamon walked down another street, soon catching up with the tamers. The group spent the rest of the day exploring the city. The only time things went sour was when they passed a digimon selling bread from a cart in a street, and Guilmon couldn't resist. Enough said.


	13. Love and Loathing

Chapter 5

Love and Loathing

That evening, all the tamers met up back at the hospital. Impmon came walking in, a broad smile on is face as he gently twirled the keys to Behemoth around his finger. Jeri and Calumon had spent the day helping Leamon at the hospital, and both seemed to be beaming about the fact they helped so many digimon get better. Kazu, Kenta, Marineangemon, and Guardromon had gotten into trouble around noon, accidentally knocking over a cart filled with grain. They had spent the afternoon cleaning up the mess, picking up every single piece of grain.

Takato, Henry, and Rika told the others about their day, exploring the shops and Renamon's fight with Vexmon. At that point, Kazu asked what happened when Vexmon took Renamon to lunch, but Renamon just said they ate, talked, and she left. Renamon knew better then to mention what Vexmon had said to anyone until she had spoken to Jason about it.

As if on cue, a knock came at the hospital doors. Calumon, having finished his dinner and floating about the air like a mad ladybug, flew to the door and pulled it open. He poked his head out, and then cheered as he flew back into the dinning room. He flew over to Renamon, landing on her head. Renamon glared up at the little white puff ball and asked, "Can I help you with something Calumon?"

Calumon smiled, bending down so he was looking at Renamon in an upside-down position, "No, but there is someone at the door for you."

Renamon smiled, an idea of just who was waiting at the door forming in her mind. She stood up, making Calumon fall forward into a bowl of food before she walked over to the door, gently pulling it open. She had expected to see Jason, but instead saw Vexmon standing at the foot of the steps, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Renamon quickly began to shut the door, an annoyed look on her face when Vexmon quickly shouted, "Wait, won't you at least hear me out?"

Renamon shook her head, "No."

Renamon moved to shut the door again, but Vexmon moved forward and caught the door with a hand. He forced it open, smiling as he said, "Are you sure I can't interest you in another date. Please, I know this lovely spot near the walls of the city where we can have a picnic."

Renamon was about to punch Vexmon in the face when she saw something come up behind the pushy fox digimon. Renamon smiled, crossing her arms as she said, "I thought I told you my heart was taken."

Vexmon stood up, trying to act as cool as possible as he said, "Who ever he is, he can't compare to me."

Renamon chuckled, "Really, well why don't you turn around and tell that to him?"

Vexmon gave Renamon a confused look, and then looked over his shoulder. Renamon stifled a laugh as Vexmon leapt three feet in the air, a yelp escaping his lip as he saw Jason, or he knew as the lord, floating behind him. Both the left and the right hand were floating close to Vexmon, and soon the left hand began to slowly crack the right's knuckles.

Before Jason even finished cracking the knuckles on his right hand, Vexmon was gone, dropping the bouquet of flowers. Jason gently floated down, grabbing the flowers up between his thumb and fore finger. He then threw them back, his voice echoing in Renamon's mind, thanks to her medallion, "Wasn't that the Vexmon you beat earlier today."

Renamon nodded her head, stepping out of the hospital, "Yeah. He took me to lunch, and when he finished be basically asked me to be his girlfriend or his wife, if couldn't tell. The guy was comparing us to Angemon and Angewomon, a pair made to be together."

Jason turned, looking down the street Vexmon had run down, "Really, I'll have to remember to tell Tijgmon about that. He'll get a good laugh out of it. Still, I came here to take a certain digimon, a rare jewel in my eyes, to a very special spot."

Renamon blushed a bit, smiling, "And what digimon are you referring to?"

Jason shook his right hand as he gently laid his left hand down on the ground, "Oh, like you don't know." Renamon laughed under her breath as she stepped up onto Jason's left hand. The pair of hands flew up into the air, and then began to gently float towards the mountains that surrounded the city.

Jason took Renamon to the highest peak of the mountains, where a flat stone slab had been laid out. On top of the stone slab sat a table, a pure white tablecloth gently covering it, draping down to the ground. There was also a single candelabra with three, long white unlit candles stretching up towards the sky.

Renamon stepped down from Jason's hand, looking at the scene. Jason floated past the digital vixen, pulling out one of the two chairs at the table. Renamon smiled, walking over before taking a seat. Jason gently slid the chair back in, and then snapped the fingers on his right hand. A gentle flame, burning a bright blue color, sprouted from his fingertip. Jason quickly lit the candles, and then turned to Renamon as he asked, "What do you think?'

Renamon smiled, "Very nice Jason, but why is there a second chair? I doubt you can use it."

Jason floated away from table, moving behind Renamon, "I think its time I gave you that surprise I promised." Jason then snapped his fingers, the sound echoing through the air. Around Renamon, the night seemed to deepen. The light from the real world began to disappear, and Peradium soon vanished into the darkness. The gloom continued to deepen, and soon all Renamon could see was the table in front of her and the three candles burning with three bright blue flames.

Renamon looked around, her keen eyes trying to pierce the darkness. Still, all she could blackness. Renamon began to get a little nervous, wondering what was going on when she felt a weight on her shoulders. She turned her head, and saw a normal sized pair of hands gently resting on her shoulder. Renamon's eyes widened a bit when she saw the hands were attached to an arm.

Renamon heard Jason's voice in the air, but for some strange reason the medallion on her neck remained cold. Still, Renamon could feel the temptation to turn around growing stronger as Jason said, "I always like the embrace of the night. The air is cool, the world is calm, and the sky in the real world is dotted with an endless masterpiece of stars. Now, I have one more reason to like the dark. In the shadows, when I am hidden from all forms of natural light, I stand here in this world like I once stood beside you in the real world. It is only in the light of these mystical blue flames that I remain human, that and the pure embrace of night."

Renamon's curiosity finally reached a breaking point. With her heart thumping in her chest, Renamon turned and a broad smile crossed her face. Standing behind her, back in his human form, was Jason. He was dressed in a white button down T-shirt and black dress pants, his long black hair flowing down his back like the tail of a comet.

Renamon stood up from the chair, standing in front of Jason with amazement on her face, "Jason, is that really you?"

Jason smiled, shrugging his shoulders, "What, were you expecting someone else?"

Renamon shook her head, "I just…how come you didn't tell me earlier?"

Jason's face got solemn, and he lowered his head a bit, "I am sorry Renamon, but just think what the sovereign digimon would do if they knew. There are digimon that can produce voids of light, places of absolute shadow where I would become human. Then, I would be at the mercy of the sovereign, and last time I checked they weren't in a mood to turn a kind eye."

Renamon smiled a bit, stepping forward before gently raising Jason head up. Jason and Renamon's eyes met, and both began to smile as Renamon said, "Well, it is still nice to see that you haven't change, well except for the fact your hair has gotten longer."

Jason blinked a few times, looking behind his head. Last time he had seen Renamon his hair had reached to his waist. He had used the long, black locks to hide the wires that had once connected his mind to a computer. Now, even after the wires were gone, Jason had not even thought about cutting it. The black hair now reached all the way down to Jason's feet, a few hairs managing to touch the ground.

Jason looked back at Renamon, a smile on his face, "Well, it has gotten longer hasn't it. If you want, I can cut it."

Renamon shook her head, "No, don't do that, I like it this long. Still, is this the whole reason you brought me up here?"

Jason shook his head, turning Renamon around as he pointed at the table. Renamon smiled, setting her hand on top of Jason's as she looked at the lavish dinner that seemed to appear out of no where. Renamon retook her seat at the table as Jason walked around to the other chair.

The pair soon began to enjoy the meal, talking and laughing as they caught up. Memories of old times came up, and the events of their month apart soon came to the light. Jason, however, would remember the night for one thing. The entire time he could easily say, he had never seen Renamon so happy. The usual cool, controlled, vixen digimon was showing her lighter side.

When the meal was finished Jason helped Renamon up from the table. The table seemed to sink into the floor, the last thing to disappear the three small blue flames. With the flames gone, the world was pitch black. Renamon lost sight of Jason, but could hear him moving through the darkness. After a few moments a gentle, soothing music began to fill the air. It bounced gentle, but at the time seemed to flow and turn as if it was the wind on an autumn day.

A single blue flame appeared above Renamon's head, and seemed to grow bigger as it was surrounded by a very intricate collection of crystal and metal, a chandelier. As the flame became stronger, Renamon found Jason standing in front of her. He smiled, outstretching his hand as he said, "To think, a month ago I would have never even dreamed of saying these words, but you helped change that. So, Renamon, would you please honor me with a dance."

Renamon stared at Jason's hand and then up at him as she said, a slight blush hidden beneath her fur, "I don't know how."

"Neither do I, but who says we can't wing it. After all, life itself can be compared to a dance. As we move through we change our steps, our lives to match the world, to match the music, around us. One minute we can be enjoying the height of our lives, and the world will change it forever. Change itself is the only thing we can ever count on, and I know my life changed for the better the second I met you."

Renamon's blush deepened, "You have practiced this, haven't you."

Jason shrugged, "Maybe, but that doesn't change the meaning in the words."

Renamon nodded her head, stretching her arm out as she set her hand in Jason's "No, I guess it really doesn't." Renamon then took a step forward as Jason pulled her closer, and the pair began to dance. It wasn't a waltz, or anything very complicated. It was just a two people, a human and a digimon, enjoying their time together in tune to the gentle music that seemed to ride the wind, and fill their souls.

Down in the streets of Peradium, Vexmon walked around, searching for a reason to punch someone in their face. He had been nice to Renamon, he had done everything else anybody else would do. Still, she had shunned him for…for…a pair of hands. It did not take Vexmon long to figure out that Renamon was in love with the lord of Peradium, and the thought of it made him sick.

As Vexmon passed a darkened alley he heard someone say, their feminine voice calling out to him, "Come, fortunes told and futures revealed." Vexmon turned, and saw an old witch digimon bent over a crystal ball. The crystal sphere was resting on a make shift table made of some blocks of stone and a few wooden boards.

Vexmon grumbled a bit, looking at the digimon that had called out. It was a digimon that resembled a shriveled old woman, dressed in long flowing clothes that made her look to be a gypsy. For some reason, Vexmon decided to humor the witch digimon and walked into the alley. He set his hands down on the rickety boards and said, "So, what do you see in my future you old hag."

The digimon fortune teller shot a glare up at Vexmon, but quickly smiled, "I have been watching you. You sought the heart of that Renamon, and found yours broken like a stained glass window. Now, any love for her has perished and all you want is revenge, to shatter her heart like she has shattered yours."

Vexmon's eyes opened wide in surprise, and he quickly accused, "You old hag, you've been stalking me."

The digimon shook her head, "No, it is the all seeing crystal ball, given to me by my masters, the sovereign."

"You are in league with the sovereign, but how did you get into the city?"

The witch digimon just smiled, "That is my little secret, and not why I have called you here to my table. The sovereign seek a way to destroy the pair of hands, the false god, that rule over Peradium. They, however, do not know the weakness of such a powerful enemy. This is why they are interested in a certain Renamon, a vixen digimon you know quite well I believe."

Vexmon lowered himself down, looking into the smoke that seemed to form inside the crystal ball, "I'm listening."

"Listen closely child, and I shall give you the key to ultimate power. You are to find Renamon, and attack her. Then, you are to flea. Make sure she chases you, do what ever it takes. You must lead her to the gates of the city, and then out of the city. There, I will be waiting with a very special friend. At that time, my friend will take over."

Vexmon smiled, "I like where this is going?"

The witch nodded her head, "Yes, and if everything goes as planned you shall be granted the power of a mega, and be given a place as a General in the ranks of the grand army. Then, once we squeeze the information we need from Renamon, you will help lead the attack on Peradium. The city will fall, the lord will be killed, and the Sovereign digimon will rule unchallenged once again."

Vexmon nodded his head, seeing the images of the future playing inside the crystal ball. His smiled widened to an evil grin when he saw the final scene, Renamon weeping over the corpse of Peradium's lord. That was what he wanted, to break Renamon's heart.

The witch saw the look in Vexmon's eyes, and smiled, "I can see an ancient thirst for destruction in your eyes. Tell me, have you always been a Vexmon?"

Vexmon shook his head, "My true form, my true power, was taken from me when I entered the city. I was made a normal data type, but I crave the power I once had, the power of a virus."

"Then let the power be yours once again."


	14. Vexmon's Betrayal

Chapter 6

Vexmon's Betrayal

The sun rose the next morning, and the tamers were up with the sun. Even Kazu and Kenta managed to pull themselves from their beds, an uncommon fact from the pair of sleepy heads. Once again, the group had eaten breakfast at the courtesy of Leamon, and were now standing near the front door trying to decided what to do.

Kazu leaned against the wall, smiling as he said, "Dudes, I say we explore the mountains around here. There has to be some wicked cool caves, and stuff like that."

Henry shook his head, "I think we have spent enough time enjoying ourselves, Kazu. We came here to get Jason back to the real world. Now, to do that we have to change Jason back to normal."

Kazu groaned, "Ah dude, how are we supposed to do that. We would like, I don't know, have to pull the juggernaut core out of him."

The rest of the group fell silent, realizing that Kazu was right. Jason transformed because he merged with the Juggernaut core. It was simple logic that if they could separate Jason from the core, he would return to normal. Still, how could they possibly do that? In the digital world, they were all made of data. It wasn't a specific thing they could just pull off of Jason. The core was mixed into his entire being.

"You all seem to be giving up without a fight." The tamers turned and saw Leamon walking up behind them, a smile on her face, "One thing I have learned is having a little hope can make a world of difference."

Jeri smiled, looking up at Leamon, "Thanks Leamon."

Terriermon smiled, jumping up onto Guilmon's head, "By the way, thanks for breakfast."

Guilmon nodded his head, "Yeah, you made Guilmon bread. It's a piece of bread shaped like my head."

Leamon smiled, "You Welcome. Now, I was planning to go and speak to Tijgmon up at the main temple. If you all wanted to join me, he would be the best digimon to talk to about Jason."

Takato nodded his head, "Sounds like a plan to me." The others agreed, and soon the entire group was walking through the streets, heading up the long, gentle sloop to the main temple of Peradium. Along the way, Takato noticed that Jeri and Leamon spent most of the time talking. Apparently, spending some time helping injured digimon had made Jeri interested in becoming a nurse or doctor. Leamon was happy, answering everyone one of Jeri's questions. Still, Takato couldn't help but smile. Jeri hadn't looked so happy in quite a while.

When the group arrived at the temple, they walked in the open front doors into the main hall. The long rows of pews were all empty, but near the front of the tower Tijgmon was looking over a piece of paper, reading it intently. The tamers and digimon partners walked up slowly as Leamon took the lead and said, "Tijgmon, you wanted to see me."

Tijgmon looked up from his work, nodding his head, "Thank you for coming, and I see you brought everyone else. I trust you have been enjoying yourselves."

Takato smiled, "Yeah, and thanks for giving us a place to sleep and food to eat. Knowing Guilmon, he would have starved to death by now."

Tijgmon chuckled, "No doubt, but it is good you are all here. Still, we can all talk out in the open air. It's too hot in here, and personally I want a break from this paperwork." The tamers nodded, waiting a few moments as Tijgmon pulled himself free of his priest robes and lead them outside. In the grassy meadow between the temple and the miracle alter Tijgmon took a seat, taking a deep breath as he enjoyed the day.

After a few minutes of idle talk, Tijgmon said, "Well, it's good to hear you all want to help Jason. Still, I think we have tried everything. Jason has used any number of miracles on himself, and I have tried asking every digimon I see if they can pull two things apart without hurting either piece."

Guilmon smiled, bouncing his tail up and down mindlessly as Calumon bounced on it, "Oh, don't sound so down Tijgmon. When I'm sad, I just think about the next time Takatomon and I are going to play. Then, that makes me happy. That and Peanut Butter."

Takato groaned, "Guilmon, I have told you a hundred times. I am not a mon."

Guilmon shrugged as the tamers continued to talk about the problems. Soon, Guilmon and Calumon got board of all the talking and went to play in some nearby flowers. The tamers noticed this, but decided to let it slide. Calumon and Guilmon were children at heart, and weren't ones to think to hard about anything for very long. It was a few minutes later when Guilmon suddenly froze, his eyes growing feral as he looked up at the top of the temple.

The tamers were just arguing about Kazu's idea to just take Jason back to the real world as a pair of hands when Guilmon launched his special attack. The pyro sphere flew threw the air, and struck the top of the temple. Tijgmon turned to glare at Guilmon, his voice harsh, "What are you doing to the temple?"

Guilmon continued to growl, his eyes focused on the plum of smoke that was slowly rising up into the sky. As the smoke cleared, the tamers could see a figure appearing in the smoke. The tamers slowly stood up as they saw that the figure was Vexmon, staring down at them with cold eyes.

Takato smiled a bit, waving as he said, "Hey Vexmon, what are you doing up there."

Vexmon remained silent, lowering his arms to his side. He then quickly leapt up into the air, forming into a tight ball before he called out, "Obsidian Blizzard." The tamers all gasped as several large black energy crystals formed in the air around Vexmon, and then began to fly through the air.

The digimon and tamers cleared out from underneath the attack. When the attack stopped, Jeri looked up at Vexmon and asked, "Why is he attacking us?'

Kazu pulled out his digivice, glancing over at Guardromon before saying, "Who cares why, its time he got his butt handed to him, Guardromon."

"Guardian Barrage," Guardromon called out before launching a pair of whistling police missiles. Vexmon dodged the attack, leaping down the building. He moved quickly, darting back and forth as Guardromon continued to launch a barrage of attacks. Soon, the front of the temple was covered in smoke. Guardromon stopped, looking around as he tried to spot his prey.

Suddenly, Vexmon darted out of the smoke. He ran up to Guardromon, leaping up before he put his foot in the iron digimon face. Guardromon tipped back, crashing to the ground with a metal thunk. Still, Vexmon was already back on the move, darting over toward Renamon. Vexmon raced past the yellow furred vixen digimon, glaring at her for a moment before he turned and headed towards Leamon and Jeri.

In one swift motion Vexmon darted around Leamon, grabbed Jeri, knocked her out with a well placed strike to the head, and was running towards the far end of the city. Leamon spun around, her eyes widening in fear as she called out, "JERI."

_Flashback_

Jeri and Leamon were in a room at the hospital. Leamon was working over a table, gently wrapping some bandaged around a nasty cut an In-training digimon had gotten on her leg. Jeri was standing nearby, a smile on her face as she handed Leamon the different items she needed.

With the young digimon was bandaged up, Leamon went to the hospitals Kitchen and began making lunch. Jeri followed, smiling as she gently put away all the different medical supplies. Leamon watched Jeri out of the corner of her eye. Leamon couldn't help but smile at how much Jeri enjoyed helping others. Soon, Jeri came walking over to the small table in the kitchen, and took a seat.

A few minutes later, Leamon had a few sandwiches made and was enjoying them with Jeri. As the pair ate, Leamon asked Jeri about the real world. As the pair ate, Leamon noticed something sticking out of Jeri's pocket. It was her old digivice. Leamon tried to stay away from the subject, but within a few minutes her curiosity got the best of her. Leamon finished off her sandwich, swallowing the last bite before she asked, "Jeri, what's that in your pocket?"

Jeri blinked a few times, mindlessly chewing on a piece of her sandwich as she looked down. In an instant Jeri's happy mood disappeared, and she became solemn. Jeri set her sandwich down before reaching into her pocket, and pulling out her orange digivice. Jeri held the mixture of plastic and silicon, the screen displaying nothing at all.

Jeri sniffed, her eyes fixed on the digivice, "You know, you remind me of him?'

Leamon raised an eyebrow, "Who Jeri?"

"My digimon partner Leomon. He was very kind, and he said I had the heart of the lion. Then, he did everything he could to protect me and the others from Beezlemon, back when he was working with the sovereign. In the end, he couldn't stop Beezlemon, and…and…"

Jeri began to break down, tears streaming down her face as old memories were pulled to the surface. Leamon leaned over, setting a hand on Jeri's shoulder, "You miss him, don't you."

Jeri nodded her head, "I can't help but think that because I was his tamer, I should have been able to do something. I should have been able to save him, but all I did was stand there and watch it all happen."

"Jeri, the look in your eyes tells me you would give your own life if it brought Leomon back, but it doesn't work that way. We each have to live our lives as best we can, and make the most of every minute we are given. Leomon lived his life without regrets, and gave it to protect you and your friends. Now, you should never forget Leomon, but you shouldn't ever blame yourself."

Jeri smiled, drying her eyes, "Leamon."

"Yes Jeri."

"Do you think I could ever be a digimon tamer again? I have wondered about it for the longest time, and I always thought that Leomon would want me to try and help another digimon. It's just that, do you think I deserve another chance?"

Leamon nodded her head, "Jeri, everyone deserves at least one more chance, and if I could I would be the one to give it to you." At that moment, Jeri and Leamon made an unknown connection to each other. Jeri slipped her digivice back into her pocket, smiling as she took another bite of her sandwich. Leamon smiled, standing up as she began to clean up fro the pairs light meal. Unknown to either of them, Jeri's digivice beeped, coming to life for the first time in months.

_End Flashback_

Vexmon continued to run through the city streets, Jeri hanging over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The rest of the tamers followed, Leamon leading the chase as she readied an arrow. She pulled it back, taking aim before calling out, "Arrow of the Beast Queen." The arrow took flight, glowing brightly as it neared Vexmon. The arrow struck Vexmon, pounding him in the back, but it did little to phase the rookie vixen digimon as he continued to make his way towards the gates of Peradium.

As the tamers and digimon chased after Vexmon, Tijgmon shouted, "I am going to go and find Jason. He will be able to cut Vexmon off at the city gates. You guys, keep on his tail."

Takato nodded his head, panting difficulty, "Yeah…(pant)…go ahead…(pant)…we'll just keep…(pant)…on running. Oh, I shouldn't…(pant)…have cut out of…(pant)…gym class."

Henry chuckled, running up beside Takato, "Come on Takato, can't you keep up with one rookie digimon?"

Takato glared at Henry, "I don't want to hear it from you…(pant)…Mr. martial arts."

Henry laughed as the entire group continued to run across the city, trying to catch up with Vexmon. Renamon, Guardromon, Impmon, and Leamon were all launching attacks as they ran, trying to strike Vexmon without hurting Jeri. Still, every attack seemed to do nothing against Vexmon.

Renamon ran up beside Leamon, her eyes focused on Vexmon and Jeri, "Since when has Vexmon been so strong?'

Leamon shook her head, "I don't know, but I am not going to let him kidnap Jeri."

The group continued to run, Vexmon leading them on. Soon, the entire chase had gone through Peradium and had reached the towering gates. Vexmon ran out through the gates, sprinting out into the wide open grassy plains outside the walls while Tamers followed. Then, all of the sudden, Vexmon stopped. He turned, facing the tamers as he smiled evilly.

Takato stopped, his fists tightening as he shouted, "You, let Jeri go."

Vexmon shrugged his shoulders, gently setting Jeri down on the ground, "Sure after all she isn't the one I am after."

The tamers all got confused looks on their faces, staring at Vexmon as Rika asked, "You're not after Jeri, then why the heck did you kidnap her?"

Vexmon smiled, his eyes moving up to the top of the wall, "I just needed to lure Renamon out of the city. Now, why don't I slip into something more comfortable." Vexmon's eyes burst red as he began to digivolved. He grew larger as he evolved into his mega form, but then something began to happen. A dark aura surrounded Vexmon, and began to change his ultimate form. When the digivolution was finished, Vexmon had become ShadowMiromon. A monk mastered in the dark arts, whose hand contains the endless black hole known as the Wind Tunnel.

ShadowMiromon grinned, holding his staff in a battle position as he said, "Now, time to get what I came for." ShadowMiromon rushed forward, his staff glowing black as he prepared an energy attack. The tamers had no time to escape, but just before ShadowMiromon could launch his attack a blur of white and black rushed forward. The sound of metal striking metal filled the air as ShadowMiromon's attack was stopped by none other then Eclipsemon.

The tamers smiled, watching as Eclipsemon forced back the dark monk mega. A few moments later Jason came flying over the city walls, his hands formed into fists as he shouted, "Vexmon, you have broken the deal. I allowed you into Peradium if you promised to give up your viral form for one of data. Now, since you have betrayed my trust you shall be banished from Peradium, never to return."

ShadowMiromon smiled, "If it isn't my lord and master, thank you for coming. I have a friend who is just dying to meet you. Now Hageramon."

From the nearby cliff side, a shadow stepped out into the afternoon light. It was the digimon Vexmon had met with the night before. The old witch digimon began to swish her hands through the air, a low mumble filling the air before she called out, "Dark Entrapment."

Before Jason could react, his hands were bound in powerful chains of pure shadow magic. The chains pulled him back, stringing him up against the cliff side. Jason strained against the chains, fighting and tossing around as Hageramon landed on the ground and began to launch a series of attacks against the tamers. The tamers ran for cover while their partners tried to hold Hageramon off. Takato, Rika, and Henry ran off to one side, glancing at each other before reaching a silent understanding. It was time to biomerge.

In the next instant Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon were now in the fight. Gallantmon had rushed forward, helping Eclipsemon with ShadowMiromon while MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon attacked Hageramon. The fighting was intense, and the other tamers and digimon could only look on in amazement as the six megas battled.

Jason was also watching the fight as he struggled against the chains that bound him to the cliff. Then, Jason sensed something coming. He turned as best as he could to look out across the endlessly rolling digital plains. Flying towards Peradium, a trail of fire in his wake, was Zhuqiaomon, the phoenix sovereign digimon.

Hageramon backed away from Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon, dodging a barrage of missiles before moving over to where ShadowMiromon was battling Gallantmon and Eclipsemon. Hageramon launched a barrage of black chains, tying the two swordsmen megas together. ShadowMiromon and Hageramon backed away, both smiling as Hageramon said, "It looks like its time for us to take our leave."

ShadowMiromon nodded his head, "Agreed, but we can't leave Peradium without a souvenir."

Hageramon nodded her head, a black chain forming from her hand. ShadowMiromon pulled a paper sutra from his sleeve, throwing it across the battle field. The sutra attached itself to Sakuyamon, causing a surge of electricity to flow through the mega level shamans body. Sakuyamon broke apart, changing back into Rika and Renamon. Hageramon lashed her black chain out like a whip, the dark metal wrapping around Renamon like a deadly snake.

Renamon screamed in pain as the chains crushed her. Hageramon yanked on the black chain, pulling Renamon through the air as Zhuqiaomon drew close to Peradium. Hageramon caught Renamon holding her out to ShadowMiromon as he struck her in the head, knocking her out. At that moment, the pair of megas leapt up, landing on Zhuqiaomon's back as the sovereign digimon turned.

At that moment, Jason broke free of Hageramon's chains. He flew after Zhuqiaomon, reaching out as he tried to grab the Phoenix digimon by his leg. At the last moment, just before Jason could have grabbed hold of Zhuqiaomon's leg, he began to fall. Like a brick Jason crashed down into the grassy plains of the digital world, Zhuqiaomon flying towards the horizon. Jason forced himself up, trying to crawl across the ground as he called out, "RENAMON!"


	15. Loyalty

**Author Note: **It's been a while since I have updated, but with school, work, and a so much else it has been hard to find time. Still, to those loyal readers I can finally present the 15th chapter of Hardwird, Loyalty.

Chapter 15

Loyalty

Jason hovered in front of the gates of Peradium, looking across the digital plains. It had been a day since Renamon was kidnapped, and hadn't been able to stop it. He had been so close, a few more inches and he could have caught Zhuqiaomon and saved her. Then, they got to far away from Peradium. Jason lost his power, falling to the earth like a stone while the bad tempered phoenix sovereign escaped.

Jason turned his attention to the tamers. The Trident had come back to Peradium during the night, and the tamers were now heading out after Zhqiaomon, ShadowMiromon, and Hageramon. Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, and Rika were talking with Axel, the Trident robotic engineer. Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon had already boarded the train while Impmon was going to ride Behemoth instead.

"How you doing Jason?" Tijgmon said as he walked up from behind, an encouraging smile on his face.

Jason sighed, looking back across the digital plains, "Tijgmon, I should have been able to save her."

Tijgmon shrugged, "Hey, nobodies perfect. You did everything you could, and that's all that matters. Now, let me do my job. I am your digimon partner, and you are my tamer. When you can't do something, that usually means it's up to me. We'll get Renamon back, I promise."

Jason turned, nodding his hands, "All right, but you aren't going like that."

Tijgmon raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Jason snapped his fingers, a ball of energy forming in his other hand. Jason tossed the energy on top of Tijgmon, causing him to digivolve into his mega level form, Eclipsemon. Eclipsemon looked over his new form before asking, "You want me to travel as a mega?"

"I want to make sure you prepared for anything you come across. That is why I am going to give you one more thing." Jason closed his hand into a fist, a bright light flashing inside before he spread his palm out flat. Resting in Jason's hand was a new medallion. Eclipsemon bent over, picking up the small trinket as Jason said, "That medallion has a very special power it to it. It can send one person back to Peradium in an instant. Use it to send someone back if they are injured. Still, don't take it lightly. This is the only one I can send with you, and it's only a one way trip."

Eclipsemon stared at the medallion a few more seconds before slipping it in the pocket of his robes. The mega then smiled at Jason before walking over to where the Trident waited, smoke billowing from its smokestack. A few minutes later the Trident was roaring across the digital world yet again, Jason watching it disappear beyond the horizon before he floated back into the city of Peradium.

With Axel conducting the train, powering the Trident across the digital plains, the digimon were resting in the lounge car. Impmon, who was gently tossing his motorcycle keys up into the air as he said, "I wonder what the sovereign will do to old fox face."

Eclipsemon sat crossed legged, his eyes closed in meditation, "I do not know Impmon. Still, I know what they want, information."

Guilmon turned his head to one side, slightly confused, "Information? What kind of information would Renamon have?"

Eclipsemon nodded his head, "A secret, that's what kind. Sometimes, the greatest weapon in battle is knowing your opponents weakness."

Guardromon nodded his head, "A classic example of brains conquering brawn."

"Classic", Terriermon shouted from Guardromon's shoulder, "what is so classic about this. A firry phoenix kidnapped Renamon with the help of a witch and a monk digimon. So far it has seemed to be an example of brawn over brains."

Eclipse sighed, opening one eye as he looked at Terriermon, "Allow me to elaborate. The sovereign digimon have been trying to destroy Jason and Peradium. Still, no matter how many times they have tried they haven't been able to. That was when they were just using their brute force. Now, they have kidnapped Renamon, the person who knows that Jason had once been human. I know personally that Jason has a fatal weakness, and I imagine that Renamon also knows that information."

Terriermon groaned, "Can you give us the short version all ready."

"The sovereign are going to do what ever it takes to make Renamon tell them Jason's weakness, and then they are going to use it to destroy him and Peradium. Is that short enough for you."

Terriermon fell silent, lowering his head. The rest of the digimon hung their heads, the seriousness of the situation setting in. The only one that seemed to remain relaxed was Impmon. He stood up, pocketing the keys to behemoth as he moved to the center of the room, "Now, listen all of yea. You guys are forgetten who we are talking about. We all know Renamon. She is serious, and wouldn't laugh if Terriermon slipped on a banana peal, fell into a banana cream pie, and then was attacked by monkeys."

Terriermon sat up abruptly, "HEY."

Impmon ignored the offended rabbit digimon, continuing on, "I may be wrong, but can we all agree that Renamon isn't the kind of digimon to sing like a stool pigeon. I don't think we have to worry about the cat getting out of the bag."

Calumon and MarineAngemon smiled, nodding their heads as they floated through the air. Guardromon struck his fist into his open palm, "Right ho, Renamon is as loyal as they come. She would never betray our trust."

Eclipsemon stood up, smiling as he nodded his head, "You guys are right. Now, I'm going up to the engine to talk to Axel. I'll be back in a bit." With that Eclipsemon walked towards the front of the car, slipping through the door quietly. Once outside, Eclipsemon sighed, "Renamon would never tell of her free will, but that doesn't mean she can't be forced to talk."

In the first bedroom car, most of the tamers were all in Henry's room, hutted around his computer. On the monitor, with a very serious look on his face, was Yamachi. The head of Hypnos had listened for the past hour as the tamers explained everything that happened. Now, while his hand flipped his silver lighter open and shut, Yamachi said, "This is a very strange turn of events. I wish you had told me earlier, but we can't worry about that now. I'll get the monster makers on the phone, and see what we can do for Jason. Until then, just try and stay out of trouble."

With that, Yamachi broke the connection and disappeared of the screen. Takato smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, I don't think were going to be staying too far out of trouble."

Kazu shook his head, "That is putting it mildly chummily."

Kenta nodded, "Yeah, considering were on the express train to Zhuqiaomon's crystal castle."

"That doesn't matter", Rika said as she stood up from her chair, "if that is where Renamon is, that is where were going. We are going to get her back."

The other tamers nodded their heads, agreeing with Rika. It was simple nature for the tamers and digimon partners. Just like the time Jeri was taken by the D-Reaper, Takato and the others never gave up. They kept trying, fighting and sacrificing until she was back. It was part of being a tamer. It was part of being a true friend.

Henry smiled, turning away from his computer, "Besides, think about what Jason would do to use if we came back without trying?"

Takato laughed, "Jason, I'd be more afraid of Rika then him." Rika quickly retorted, punching Takato in the shoulder. The rest of the tamers laughed as Takato rubbed his arm, moving away from Rika as he complained, "Hey, that hurt."

"Yeah, and I am glad it did", Rika replied as she crossed her arms.

In the back of the train, away from the other tamers and digimon, Jeri and Leamon sat in the silence of the normal passenger car. Leamon had been the first in the car, wanting to be alone. Jeri had finally woken up, after being knocked out by Vexmon, and gone looking for the lioness digimon.

Finally, Jeri got up the courage to stand up, and walk over to where Leamon was seated. Leamon looked at Jeri out of the corner of her eyes before gazing back out the window. Jeri smiled, leaning over as she asked, "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

Leamon sat up a bit, making room for Jeri on the seat. Jeri smiled, dropping down in the chair beside the lioness digimon. The pair were silent for a few more minutes, Leamon's eyes locked on the passing landscape. She was so focused on the distant horizon, she didn't notice Jeri was holding something in her hand.

After several minutes, Jeri looked at Leamon and said, "You know, Takato told me what happened after Vexmon knocked me out. It's my fault Renamon was captured."

Leamon sat up quickly, her attention pulled away from the rolling grass outside the window, "No, never say that Jeri. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine."

"Why do you say that?"

Leamon turned in her seat, sitting up straight, "I am a lion digimon and, like all other Leomons and Leamons, we are meant to be protectors. The honorable lion is a great warrior, one who fights for the weak and defenseless. Since I digivolved a few years ago, I haven't been able defend anyone, not even myself. I probably have been destroyed months ago if I hadn't found a few higher level digimon to travel with. They are the ones who taught me medicine, the art of healing the injured and sick. Still, it was only when we became citizens of Peradium that I began to feel that I was actually making a difference. Now, I see, that I am still as useless on the battlefield. Medicine is a cure, something meant to heal an injury or wound, not prevent it."

Jeri sat up a bit, challenging Leamon, "I don't care what you say, it's my fault. If I hadn't allowed myself to be kidnapped then Vexmon would have never lured everyone outside the city gates."

Leamon bent down, her eyes locking with Jeri's, "Yeah, and if I had been able to bring Vexmon down with my arrow, then he would have never reached the city limits. So, I say it's my fault."

The pair glared at each other, but soon both began to smile as everything they had just said sunk in. Soon, both were laughing out loud. The laughter filled the train car for a few minutes before both began to calm down. Leamon was the first to suppress her laughter, limiting it to a light giggle as she said, "Listen to us. Fighting over such a trivial matter."

Jeri nodded her head, "Yeah, but still I wanted to thank you. Takato said that when they were chasing after Vexmon, you were running right along with them. I don't know why, but I wanted to give you this."

Jeri smiled as she held something up. Leamon looked at the object as Jeri set it in her open palm. It was a necklace, but for Leamon it would have been a bracelet, just with the difference in size. It was made of several half inch strands of hemp, a rough tan material made from a plant. Each strand was braided together into three main pieces that were then braided a second time. Small beads were interlaced ever few inches to add some color.

Leamon looked up from the necklace, a bit of confusion on her face, "What is this?"

Jeri smiled, "It's something my step-mom brought me after the thing with the D-Reaper. She went to visit a friend in the United States and got it for me as a street fair. Each color of bead is supposed to represent something. The purple is for the pain felt when we lose someone close to use. The blue, the time after when it feels like our heart will never heal."

Leamon nodded her head, looking down at the necklace. She noticed some red beads that seemed to be covered in lots of cracks, each one different then the others on the necklace, "What does the red represent?"

Jeri stood up, looking back at Leamon, "My mother said that the red can represents two things. The first is that after we lost someone important in our life, our hearts are never quiet the same. They do eventually heal, but there are some things that never go away."

"And what else can it mean?"

"The courage, the will power, to continue on even when we think it won't make a difference." With that, Jeri slowly walked back towards the front of the car. Leamon watched as Jeri left, a smile starting to grace her own face as she looked back down at the necklace. After a few moments Leamon held the necklace up, and slipped it onto her wrist. Do to the difference in size, what was a necklace for Jeri was only a bracelet to Leamon. Still, it was the thought that counted.

Far away, on the very edge of the digital plains, a dark castle stood where the day refused to tread and night held constant power. A dark mist covered the ground, killing the grass and leaving nothing but the barren ground for a mile in every direction. The castle itself was surrounded by a moat, but in place of water dark fire roared without pause. The castle stood without exterior walls, the single structure relying on the fire to hold off any intruders.

Inside the castle's black walls there was only one room. The main hall was wide, open, and empty. Tall columns lined a deep, blood red carpet that ran from the front door to the center of the back wall. On each column was a lantern that glowed, providing some light to the otherwise dark hall. Near the back wall was a single large fire that provided most of the light in the room.

The hall was meant to accommodate the largest of digimon, which included the master of the castle, Zhuqiaomon. Right now, the phoenix sovereign had gone to find Azulongmon, leaving only three digimon inside the castle walls. Vexmon, dressed in a long black robe, leaned against one of the tall, black columns. Around his neck hung his latest gift from Zhuqiaomon, a pendent placing him among the ranks of the devas.

The evil witch digimon, Hageramon, stood in front of the fire, the flames casting harsh shadows against her face as she looked up against the back wall of the castle. There, hung against the wall wither her legs hanging down and her arms spread out wide, was Renamon. Chains covered her body, biding her wrists, chest, and ankles to the wall. At that moment Renamon slept, her body exhausted from trying to pull herself free.

Vexmon stood up straight, walking up behind Hageramon as he complained, "Why can't you just cast a spell or something, pull the information from her?"

Hageramon glanced back at Vexmon, her eyes quickly returning to the fox digimon in front of her, "Do you think I am such a foul? I have tried every spell I thought could force the information from her, but Renamon has proved to have an unbreakable will. I, myself, don't have the power to draw the information we want to the surface, the weakness of the lord of Peradium."

Vexmon grumbled, reaching down as he picked up a small rock and tossed it at Renamon. The stone bounced against the wall, clicking across the hall until it came to a stop beneath Renamon. The sound of the stone had been enough to wake Renamon up, causing her to raise her head up.

Hageramon smiled, "Well, did you have a nice nap."

Renamon glared at Hageramon, once again trying to pull herself free of the chains. However, like before, the chains did nothing more then rattle, her effort not enough to free them from the wall. Vexmon smiled, gaining a great amount of pleasure seeing Renamon struggle so much.

Vexmon had always been a virus type, but had to change his ways when he entered the walls of Peradium. He had become soft, his heart starting to grow soft after years of hardening. Being free to do evil again, it had made Vexmon feel so good. Once again, his heart was black as night, and he would never allow anyone to soften it again. His heart would be a stone, something no one, not even Hageramon, could squeeze a cold tear or drop of blood from.


	16. Guardian of the Bridge

Author Note: This chapter of Hardwired features something special. Straight from the famous production of Shakespear, Macbeth, the spell of the three witch sisters. Text from the play is in italics. Enjoy.

Chapter 8

Guardian of the Bridge

Hageramon stood in front of the great fire pit, looking over at Renamon as she struggled against the chains. It had been a few days since the incident in Peradium, and it was no secret that the tamers and their digimon were coming to try and free Renamon. Hageramon and Vexmon were running out of time. They had to pull the secret out of Renamon before the tamers arrived. That way, Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon could attack Peradium and defeat its false god before the tamers could return.

Hageramon turned when she heard the castle's great doors open, Vexmon walking in with a large black bag hung over his shoulder, "Here is the stuff you wanted."

Hageramon smiled, turning as the bag flew from Vexmon's shoulder into her hand, "Wonderful, this is everything I need to make this stubborn fox tell us that god's secret. Now, step back, and let me get to work." Vexmon nodded, stepping back as Hageramon turned the bag over, spilling its contents onto the floor. Lots of smaller bags landed on the floor along with a small black cauldron.

Hageramon took the cauldron, holding it in her hand before throwing it in the huge fire pit between her and Renamon. The cauldron grew in the heat, becoming large enough for a car to fit inside. The cauldron then filled with water, the liquid coming to a boil quickly as Hageramon began to float in the air above it, the many smaller bags dancing in the air around her.

Hageramon then seemed to split apart, two similar but not exactly same Hageramon's appearing. The trio looked at each other, one Hageramon smiling as she said, "Thrice the brinded cat hath mewed."

The second nodded, "Thrice, and once the hedge-pig whined."

The original Hageramon bowed her head, "Harpier cries; 'tis time, 'tis time."

The three Hageramon began to circle the pot, there magic weaving beginning as each said there part.

Hageramon One: _Round about the cauldron go;  
In the poisoned entrails throw.  
Toad, that under cold stone  
Days and nights has thirty-one  
Sweltered venom sleeping got  
Boil thou first I' the charmed pot. _

The three then raised there heads, a dark light flowing from the cauldron as they chanted, _Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble._

Hageramon Two: _Fillet of a fenny snake,  
In the cauldron boil and bake;  
Eye of newt, and toe of frog,  
Wool of bat, and tongue of dog,  
Adder's fork, and blindworm's sting,  
Lizard's leg and howlet's wing  
For a charm of powerful trouble  
Like a hell-broth boil and trouble._

The three Hageramon threw in different bags as each said an ingredient, the cauldron bubbling with a sickly green broth that smell horrible and look twice as bad. Vexmon began to smile, his senses drawing in the darkness brewing in the cauldron. Renamon, however, looked at the concoctions with a look of fear. What was Hageramon, or were Hageramon, planning.

The three Hageramon continued there spell, chanting in unison a second time, _Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble._

Hageramon Three: _Scale of Dragon, tooth of wolf,  
Witches mummy, maw and guff  
Of the ravined salt-sea shark  
Root of hemlock, digged I' the dark;  
Liver of blaspheming yew  
Gall of goat, and slips of flu  
Slivered in the moon's eclipse  
Nose of Turk and Tartar's lips:  
Finger of birth-strangled babe  
Ditch-delivered by a drab:  
Make the gruel thick and slab.  
Add thereto a tiger's chauldron  
For the ingredients of our cauldron_

The cauldron began to billow with dark red clouds, pouring out across the floor so the entire hall was bathed in mist. The cauldron bubble, bursts of the green swamp like liquid landing on the floor. Vexmon leapt out of the way, a few drops off the potion falling on his paw. The liquid burnt like acid, and Vexmon truly began to wonder for himself what Hageramon had planned. What was the purpose of such a vial concoction?

The three Hageramon slowly began to come together, forming back into one as there three voices chanted, "_Double, double, toil and trouble. Fire burn, and cauldron bubble. Cool it with a baboon's blood, and then the charm is firm and good."_

Hageramon, the one and only, landed in front of the cauldron as the fire below the cauldron cooled, and the green liquid turned a dark black soup. It was thick, moving and gurgling like muck in a dark swamp. Vexmon stepped forward, limping a bit on his foot as Hageramon said, "Behold, the darkest potion ever designed. This is the pinnacle of evil, and the potion that I owe my very existence to. I was placed in this very broth by the darkest of evils."

Vexmon smiled, "So, if this stuff created a digimon like you…"

"Then imagine just imagine what will happen to Renamon." Hageramon said as her magic began to lift the chains that bound Renamon to the wall.

Renamon struggled with a new strength, pulling at the chains as she was lifted away from the wall, and over the cauldron. Hageramon and Vexmon began to laugh, enjoying the sight of Renamon trying so hard to free herself when there was no hope. Still, Renamon pulled against her chains. She would not give up, could not give up.

Renamon began to lower towards the cauldron. The sickly green liquid began to engulf Renamon, her body disappearing below the surface. Renamon cringed, a terrible feeling filling her body as she sank farther and farther into the liquid. Finally, she managed to pull one of her arms free of the chains. She began to pull at the others when her chest sunk into the liquid. The terrible feeling, like something was ripping her body apart from the inside, continued to grow.

Hageramon and Vexmon watched as Renamon's head sunk below the edge of the cauldron, and soon into the liquid. Hageramon held Renamon in place for a few moments, and then began to reverse her magic, slowly pulling Renamon from that liquid. The chain drew Renamon out of the cauldron, her body still covered in the thick ooze of the potion. The chains dropped her down on the floor in front of Hageramon and Vexmon.

Vexmon moved forward a step, bending down as he asked, "Is she dead?" At that moment Renamon began to move, slowly standing up. The ooze began to slip of her body, revealing her yellow fur had turned a ghastly green. Hageramon smiled, stepping forward as a black mass of fabric appeared in her hand.

Renamon raised a hand, setting it on the fabric. Like a swarm of spiders the fabric flew up Renamon's arm, leaving a long black sleeve in its track. As the fabric covered Renamon's body, Hageramon turned to Vexmon with a smile on her lips, "Vexmon, say hello to the new Renamon, WickRenamon, the wicked witch of the west."

At that moment Renamon turned, smiling as the black fabric flowed up onto her head and took the shape of a large, pointed black hat. Vexmon took a step back, noticing the look of evil that had sprouted in Renamon's eyes. Her entire coat of fur had turned green, standing out against the long black dress and black hat. She looked like a completely different digimon, and in truth she was.

Hageramon turned back to WickRenamon, her tone returning to its usual seriousness, "Now, what is the weakness of those hands, that false lord of Peradium?"

"Darkness", WickRenamon replied, "In the darkest of night those hands turn back to their true form, a weak human that can easily be dealt with."

Hageramon smiled, "Finally, the secret is ours. Vexmon, hurry and tell Zhuqiaomon the information, and prepare for the tamers arrival. We must detain them long enough for the master to reach Peradium with Azulongmon."

Vexmon nodded his head, quickly turning as he ran towards a staircase in the corner of the room. He scaled the stairs, racing to the castle's roof where the phoenix digimon waited. A few moments later, Zhuqiaomon took flight and began to soar to the distant Peradium.

Vexmon watched his master leave, and in the process noticed a cloud of dust roaring towards the castle. As the dust cloud neared, he could see the shining blue paint of the Trident. Vexmon's eyes narrowed, the tamers had arrived sooner then expected. This did not bode well.

The Trident began to slow, coming to a stop in front of the black castle and the dark, stormy sky. The engine let off a burst of steam as the tamers and their digimon slowly stepped of the train. Takato gulped, looking up at the castle as a bolt of lightning crashed in the sky, "Well, this place sure is welcoming."

Kazu nodded, "Yeah, as welcoming as a toe jam sandwich."

"No kidding. This place gives me the creeps." Kenta said as he held tightly to MarineAngemon, who was nodding in agreement. The rest of the tamers looked up at the black castle, fighting back their own growing fear. Guilmon and Terriermon were hiding behind Guardromon, who was himself hiding behind Eclipsemon. Kazu, Kenta and Takato had huddled together, jumping at as another bolt of lightning lanced through the sky. Jeri had started to shake in fear, but was now standing her ground as Leamon set a comforting hand on her shoulder. Henry, Rika, and Eclipsemon were the few standing there ground in face of the black castle. Even the tough guy Impmon was scared, his knees shacking as he tried to look brave.

Henry turned, looking back at the others, "Come on guys. We didn't come all this way to turn around and go back." The others nodded, starting to walk forward towards the castle. When the gang was nearing the castle's drawbridge, a figure leapt off the castle's roof. As he dropped to the ground his body was enveloped in a shadow. When the figure landed, and the shadow's departed, the tamers and digimon could see ShadowMiromon blocking the castle's drawbridge.

"Well", ShadowMiromon said, "I didn't expect all of you to get here so quickly."

Rika growled, "Believe it you scum bag, now where is Renamon?"

ShadowMiromon pointed over his shoulder, "She is just inside the castle, but to get there you will have to get by me. Oh, and by the way, only a single pair can fight me at once."

"What makes you think we'll do something stupid like that?", Rika snapped back.

"Simple, because I am the guardian of the drawbridge and here, on this burnt ground, I make the rules." With that a barrier of dark purple energy rushed out, creating a dome around the entire castle. ShadowMiromon smiled, turning so he faced the tamers down with a powerful fire flashing in his eyes, "Only two may enter the barrier at once. They will then fight with me. Should you defeat me, the barrier will disappear and you can enter the castle. At any time you wish you can run out of the barrier, but once you have left you won't be able to reenter again. Now, let's begin."

Rika growled, starting to step forward when she felt Henry grab her shoulder, "No Rika, you can't fight until we get Renamon back. Now, come on Terriermon."

Terriermon gulped, "Yeah, you go on ahead. I'll catch up later."

"Terriermon."

"All right, all right, I'm coming. Sheesh, can't anyone take a joke." Terriermon grumbled as he jumped onto Henry's shoulder. Henry shook his head, a smile slipping onto his lips before he stepped into the barrier. ShadowMiromon smiled, lowering into a defensive position. The black robed monk held his staff at the ready, the length of the metal glowing black.

Henry pulled out his digivice, holding it tightly in his hand, "You messed with the wrong tamers, Biomerge Activate."

In a flash of light the towering MegaGargomon appeared, the many missile launchers opening up as he prepared to bombard ShadowMiromon. The dark monk smiled, relaxing his battle pose as he began to unwrap the fabric around his right palm. MegaGargomon bit back a growl, launching a huge barrage of missiles.

ShadowMiromon stood still, waiting till the last minutes before extending his hand, a powerful wind filling the barrier as he called out, "WIND TUNNEL." The many missiles began to veer of course, being drawn into the black hole buried in ShadowMiromon's hand. The vortex swallowed up all the missiles, and then began to pull in MegaGargomon.

ShadowMiromon began to laugh, the vortex growing stronger and stronger, "This void in my hand is the ultimate end. Come, fall in and be lost in the darkness forever." Outside the barrier, the rest of the tamers and digimon were trying to blow there way into the barrier. Still, all there attacks just bounced off leaving nothing, not even a scratch. Finally, MegaGargomon could not hold his ground anymore, and had to jump back out of the barrier. Henry and Terriermon split apart, flopping down on the ground.

Takato, Kazu, Rika, and Kenta ran over, helping Henry up as he said, "That hole in his hand, it's like a black hole. Anything that goes in is never seen from again. I don't see how we can defeat him. If we even get close, we'll be sucked up in that Wind Tunnel."

Takato grumbled, looking over at Guilmon, "Come on boy, let's go teach that guy a lesson." Guilmon nodded, running up beside Takato as they charged at the barrier. Then, Takato and Guilmon crashed into the barrier. Both of them fell back, Guilmon moaning as he asked, "What happened Takato?"

Takato sat up, rubbing his head, "I don't know, the barrier wouldn't let us in." Takato then looked through the barrier, and gasped, remembering the rules of ShadowMiromon's sick game. Only one pair could be in the barrier at once, and right now Jeri and Leamon were standing in front of ShadowMiromon, sliding across the ground as they were pulled closer to the Wind Tunnel.

Takato shot up, pounding on the barrier, "JERI, What are you doing?"

Jeri, however, could not hear Takato in the blistering wind. She was standing beside Leamon, holding tightly to her old digivice as Leamon began to place an arrow in the crook of her bow. Jeri lowered her head, holding the digivice close to her heart as she whispered, "Leomon, if you can hear me, I need your courage. This time, I want to stand my ground, and help Leamon. I want to show the others that I don't need them to protect me."

Jeri felt her digivice grow warm, a few bits of data escaping the yellow device as Leomon's voice said, "Jeri, you have your own courage, and all the strength you need to stand your ground. What I can do give up my bound with your digivice, and pass it to another. Jeri, it is now up to you."

Jeri nodded her head, "Yes Leomon, and thank you." At that moment Jeri opened her eyes, a fresh determination flashing in those usually kind orbs. Jeri slipped her hand into her pocket, pulling out a card. She had been digging for a rock foundation card, so Leamon could stop sliding forward. Instead, resting in her hand was a blue card. Jeri stared at the card, turning it slightly to make the image appear and then disappear again. She then set the card in place, closing her eyes as she whispered, "I hope this works."

Jeri slashed the card, the digivice coming to life as a bright sphere of light surrounded her and Leamon. The others watched in awe, having to cover there eyes because of the light's intensity. ShadowMiromon cringed, the light actually burning him. He quickly stepped back, covering his face with his sleeve as he waited for the light to fade.

After a few minutes, the light did begin to dim. As the light became weaker, a silhouette started to take shape. The tamers were in awe, the figure was dressed in long, white flowing robes. Rich, golden brown, hair flowed down the figures back like a great waterfall. In one of the figures hand she held a great white bow. On top of the figures head sat a pure white crown with a blue sapphire locked in its band.

The figures face soon came into view, a humanoid lion face with fur that was as white as the robes. ShadowMiromon stood in shock as did the tamers as the figure came into full view. There was a dead silence for a few moments before the figure pointed the edge of its bow at ShadowMiromon and said, "Let us pass, and I will not harm you."

That tamers all gasped, hearing two voices ringing in the figures voice. On instinct Rika pulled out her digivice, and read the information aloud, "EmpressLeamon, a mega level royalty digimon. She is a warrior of purity, ruling her subjects justly and with kindness. Don't cross her though, or you will not survive her Empress Arrow or Volley of the Kingdom."

ShadowMiromon grumbled holding out his Wind Tunnel again as he said, "Empress or not, you shall not escape."

The Wind Tunnel began to pull, growing stronger and stronger with every passing second. EmpressLeamon, however, did not move an inch. It was like the wind was nothing more then a gentle breeze to her, holding her bow up with little effort as she called out, "Volley of the Kingdom."

From out of thin air thousands of arrows began to pour towards ShadowMiromon. It looked like some would break through the vortex of the Wind Tunnel, but they all were sucked into the dark void. ShadowMiromon laughed, increasing the pull of his Wind Tunnel, "I am no impressed Empress. Why don't you go along quietly, and I might spare your friends."

EmpressLeamon's eyes narrowed as she began to take aim with her bow, "You have proven your evil nature, and content to live among the shadows. I have given you the chance to flee with your life. Now, I am afraid it is time you faced the shadow I your own heart."

Leamon began to pull back on the bow, a pure white arrow of energy forming on the string. The arrow turned solid, becoming a piece of pure white metal. Then, with the twang of a bow behind it, the arrow took flight. It flew across the field, its heavy metal form unaffected by the Wind Tunnel.

ShadowMiromon wondered what the arrow had been aimed at, the metal seeming to fly straight into his Wind Tunnel. In truth, the arrow had been just a little off to the right. The tip of the arrow's edge cut ShadowMiromon's palm, and in an instant the Wind Tunnel grew larger, expanding.

ShadowMiromon began to yell, holding his hand as he tried to control the Wind Tunnel. He held it above his head, screaming as earth, stone, and fire from the castle's moat began to fly into his hand. The Wind Tunnel began to flash with purple light, and then in an instant there was silence. ShadowMiromon was gone, a victim of his own Wind Tunnel.


	17. Guardians of the Castle

Chapter 17

Guardians of the Castle

EmpressLeamon slowly shifted back into Jeri and Leamon as the barrier around the castle disappeared. The other tamers rushed up, most of them severally confused. Leamon helped Jeri up, smiling as she said, "That was…interesting."

"Interesting", Kazu shouted, "Try as crazy as catfish. What just happened?"

Jeri shook her head, "I don't know. I just wanted to help Leamon, and then I heard Leomon's voice. He said he was giving up his link to my digivice, and passing it to another. After that, I found a blue card in my pocket and slashed it."

The other tamers looked at each other as Kenta said, "You guys don't think."

A few silent moments passed, and then all the tamers and digimon shouted, "YOU BIOMERGED!"

Jeri and Leamon cringed backward, but then the thought sank into their minds. It was the only thing that could have happened. Takato, Kazu, and Kenta were all surrounding Jeri, congratulating and saying how well she fought. At the same time Calumon and MarineAngemon were circling Leamon's head, cheering the champion's victory. Jeri started to blush, but the moment was ended when Guilmon came up behind Takato, gently pulling on his shirt, "Uh…Takato…shouldn't we go get Renamon.'

The tamers quickly remembered what they were supposed to be doing, and the tone became serious. The tamers began to walk across the castle's draw bridge. The interior of the castle was pitch black, and eerily silent. A chill hung in the air, making the tamers shiver as they moved further into the castle.

When they were half way across the castle's hall, the sounds of chain creaking began to echo across the room. The tamers turned just in time to see the draw bridge pull up, and the castle gates seal themselves shut. Green torches lit themselves all across the castle's main hall.

Jeri clung close to Leamon, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Takato nodded his head, "Yeah, this feels like a scene out of a scary movie."

"A scary movie Takato", Rika said as she rolled her eyes, "sometimes I think your brain's in a movie."

The tamers all jumped, the voice of Hageramon echoing from some dark corner in the hall, "Oh, children, this is going to be far worse then any movie. This is real, and this time the hero's aren't going to come out alive." The tamers then saw a huge fire flare up near the front of the hall, two figures standing on far side of the great green flames. One of the figures was easily Hageramon, but the other was dressed in all black and far enough away from the fire she couldn't be seen.

Hageramon began to float off the ground, a devilish grin crossing her face, "You tamer's have destroyed but a pawn in the sovereign's great plan to capture Peradium and destroy its lord. Now, it is time for you to face the bishop of evil."

Rika stepped forward, balling her hand into a fist, "Where is Renamon you dried up husk?"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere little girl. As for Renamon, let's just say she is here in body, not in mind. Still, if you are still so dead set on seeing here, defeat me and see how it goes from there."

"Count on it." Takato grumbled as he held out his digivice. In a flash he and Guilmon biomerged together into Gallantmon. The shining knight then began to glow a fiery red, a long forgotten strength resurfacing as he shifted into a higher level of power, Crimson Mode.

Hageramon laughed, landing on the ground as a dark green mist began to seep from her mouth, "You think that scares me, I have seen red wagons scarier then you. Know, you knight of the ancient order, it is time to fall like so many others. For, it is a witch that has true strength against the honor, the strength, and the will of a knight."

Hageramon lunged forward, pillars of green mist firing from her hands. Gallantmon countered, sweeping his great sword through the air and cutting the mist in two. The attack, however, was not without its effect. Some of the mist got by, and landed on Gallantmon's shoulder. The mist quickly began to eat at his crimson armor, turning it a rusty color.

Hageramon smiled, "Oh, by the way, my mist will melt anything that it touches. Even if you block the center of my attack, some will always seep through. So, how long will it take Royal Knight before you are nothing more then dust on the wind?"

Gallantmon growled, jumping up into the air as his great, white wings spread out. Hageramon continued to laugh, the dark mist spewing from her arms. The other tamers watched, each wondering what the battle outcome would be. Henry and Jeri both wanted to help Takato and Guilmon, but they were too tired from their battle with ShadowMiromon. Rika was powerless against Hageramon, at least without Renamon.

There were, however, some that had a very powerful urge to fight. Kazu and Kenta both had clenched fists, watching the battle as they cheered Gallantmon on. Still, no amount of cheering was going to turn back Hageramon's dark, acid mist. Kazu growled, looking back at Guardromon as he asked, "Dude, isn't their anything we can do?"

Guardromon shook his head, "No way Kazu, my body would be melted in ten seconds if I got into the fight."

Kazu growled, "All right, but there has to be something we can do."

Kenta nodded, "Yeah, MarineAngemon, you're a mega, can't you help?"

MarineAngemon nodded her head, flying up a little as she shot out her heart shaped bubbles. The bubbles floated slowly up, touching the green mist. For a second, the two lingered together before the mist began to infect the bubble, turning it a sickly green before it popped.

MarineAngemon yelped, hiding behind Kenta as she trembled. Kenta held his small digimon partner, "It's all right, I won't make you go out their again. If we can't help now, we'll just wait until we can."

Kazu nodded, "Yeah, the first chance we see will rush in and help, but I won't put you in danger unless you're willing to go in yourself."

Guardromon sighed, "Oh, thank you Kazu."

Kenta and Kazu nodded, raising their voices as they continued to cheer Gallantmon. Finally, the Crimson Knight got close enough to Hageramon to strike her, sending the evil witch crashing to the ground. Hageramon slowly stood up, growling as she said, "You will pay for that Knight. Spell of Fire."

Hageramon began to mumble, holding her hands in front of her as a circle of fire formed in the air. In an instant a surge of fire rushed out, and struck Gallantmon right in the chest. Gallantmon yelled in pain, crashing into the wall of the castle while the fire continued to burn at his armor. Even with his hard armor and the power of his Crimson Mode, Gallantmon couldn't endure the heat of the fire for long.

"Come on Gallantmon, you can do it!" Kazu shouted.

Kenta shook his head, "I don't know, maybe we should do something."

MarineAngemon nodded her head, flying into the air. Guardromon also got ready, moving in front of Kazu as his guardian missiles locked into place on his arms. "Yes", Guardromon said as he took aim at Hageramon, "as friends and allies we must help Gallantmon."

Kazu and Kenta nodded, reaching into their pockets for modify cards. So quick in their search, they didn't notice the color of the cards they had pulled. With a quick swipe and a flash of light, Kazu and Kenta both shouted, "Digimodify…"

Hageramon laughed evilly, increasing the strength of her fire to force Gallantmon to burst into data. Suddenly, from the side of the room, a burst of blue energy struck Hageramon in the side and sent her flying. Her spell of fire ended, and Gallantmon was able to get away from the wall of the castle.

Gallantmon looked over at where the blast came from, his voice filled with shock, "What was that?"

The other tamers also turned, their eyes falling on a pair of figures. As tall as Gallantmon, two more knights stood ready to fight. Both knights were covered with silver armor similar to Gallantmon's usual coloring. One knight was carrying a large axe and had a large flowing blue cape. The other, a knight with a green cape, carried a pair of swords, one held in each hand.

Jeri raised her digivice, reading the information as it came up, "The one with the green cape is Chilvarmon, one of the three legendary knights of the trinity. He carries two swords, using them with deadly accuracy. His special attacks include Joust of Honor, and Revered Blade of Healing."

Jeri continued, the display screen on the digivice changing, "The other one is Generalmon, the third member of the knights trinity. His strength and knowledge in battle is unmatched, able to lead great armies against his opponents. His special attacks are Warriors of Earth and Distance Desolation."

Henry looked over, his eyes bulging as he said, "Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon are gone!"

"You don't think…" Rika said as she looked over the two knights as they moved into the center of the battlefield. Still, the same thought was running through Jeri, Rika, Henry, Terriermon, Impmon, and Eclipsemon's minds. Kazu had biomerged with Guardromon into Generalmon and Kenta had biomerged with MarineAngemon into Chilvarmon. A knight of strength and a knight of chivalry to join with Gallantmon, the courageous knight and first member of the legendary trinity.

Gallantmon dropped to one knee, recovering from Hageramon's attack as Chilvarmon and Generalmon came running up. Generalmon, Kazu and Guardromon, stepped in front of Gallantmon as he struck the ground, a great crack forming the floor as he called out, "Warriors of Earth." Hageramon began to back off, miniature versions of the trinity knights rising out of the floor and lunging at her.

While Hageramon was directed by the small knights, Chilvarmon held his sword above Gallantmon, the blade turning a bright green as he called out, "Revered Blade of Healing."

Gallantmon's armor began to repair itself, the erosions from Hageramon's acid mist. Soon, Gallantmon was able to stand up under his own power, his armor returning to its usual silver as his Crimson Mode power began to weaken. Gallantmon looked over at Chilvarmon, a tone of surprise still lingering in his voice, "Kenta, MarineAngemon…but how?"

"I don't know." Chilvarmon replied.

"And who cares, we finally biomerged." Generalmon added as his warriors continued to throw themselves at the now furious dark witch. Finally, Hageramon had enough and a black sphere of energy surrounded her. With a small explosion the warriors of stone were thrown back, all of them breaking into dust on impact with the floor.

Hageramon growled, raising a single bony finger as she said, "You three, you won't defeat me. I am Hageramon, the corrupter of nobles and one who bears a heart of pure darkness. No Noble Knight has ever, or will ever, destroy my power."

"One Knight may not be able to stop you Hageramon" Gallantmon said as he took a step forward, "But why don't you try three on for size."

Hageramon smiled, "My pleasure." In an instant Hageramon seemed to split apart into her three parts. The original Hageramon lunged at Gallantmon while her sisters, the fat and thin Hageramon, went towards Generalmon and Chilvarmon. The three trinity knights put their backs together, holding their ground as the three Hageramon began their assault.

Takato held up his shield, holding back the original Hageramon back as he said, "All right guys, remember that old trick we used to dodge bullies at school."

Kenta nodded, "How could I forget, it took us two weeks to perfect it."

"Good", Gallantmon said as he pushed Hageramon back again, "do it, but add a special attack to the end. On the count of three. One…Two…Three." The three trinity knights suddenly dodged to the left, making the three Hageramon fall forward. Their heads crashed together, a resounding crack filling the room as each trinity knight prepared his special attack. In unison, the room was filled with the battle cry of three special attacks, a loud explosion enveloping Hageramon and reducing her to data.

The three knights moved together, broad smiles hidden underneath their helmets as they performed a big high five. The celebrations, however, were cut short when three crystals flew through the air. The crystals struck the three trinity knights, a surge of energy flowing through their body. The three knights suddenly felt their bodies become numb, and they crashed to the floor with a resounding thud.

Henry, Jeri, Rika, Terriermon, Calumon, Leamon, and Impmon rushed forward as Jeri yelled, "Gallantmon, are you okay?"

"I…can't…move…" Gallantmon said as he laid on the ground. Slowly, a haunting laughter filled the room. The tamers froze, their eyes drifting to the end of the hall. The figure, who had remained hidden during the fight, slowly stepped into the glow of the fire pit. Still, the digimon body was hidden beneath a long, black dress and a black, large rimmed witch's hat, "You did well to defeat Hageramon, and I am honored to able to see the three trinity knights fight in such harmony. However, I am afraid that all you're fighting has been in vain. Renamon isn't here anymore."

Rika growled, running forward until she stood on the far side of the fire pit, "You, tell me where Renamon, or I'll tear you apart myself."

The digimon chuckled, keeping her face hidden, "I don't think you want to do that."

"WHY?" Rika snapped back, her hand balling into a fist.

"Because, you wouldn't want to harm your digimon partner." The digimon then looked up, a smile crossing her face as the tamers caught sight of her face. Rika gasped, falling back as she stared into the blue eyes she had once known, and saw a huge evil.

"I said Renamon wasn't here. My name is WickRenamon, and I am the digital wicked witch of the west. Even at the rookie level my magic is enough to paralyze all three of the trinity knights. So, who's next?"


	18. For Good

Chapter 18  
For Good

WickRenamon smiled, bending down as she gently touched the side of Rika's face. The red-haired tamer was in such a state of shock, all she could do is stare in disbelief. WickRenamon then stood up, taking a step past Rika as she neared the other tamers. Her smile widened, a green low forming in her hand, "Now, what will all of you do now that your shining knights are as useless as dirt."

Eclipsemon stepped forward, holding both of his sword up as he said, "I won't let you harm the tamers."

WickRenamon laughed, the green glow on her hand slowly becoming a long sword of green crystal, "You talk as if you have a choice in the matter, but you couldn't stop me even with Jason's help."

WickRenamon lunged forward, the crystal blade growing to a huge size as she slashed at Eclipsemon. Impmon ran forward, changing into Beezlemon as he pulled out his guns. He took aim, lining up a shot as he started to pull the trigger. Suddenly, Beezlemon lowered his gun, looking at the ground. Memories of Leomon flashed in his mind, and Beezlemon said, "I won't do it again; I won't put Rika through the same thing as Jeri."

Beezlemon then growled, turning as he kicked a nearby bucket high into the air. The bucket turned over, tipping its soapy water out. The water tumbled down, a few drops falling on WickRenamon. The witch fox cringed, leaping back as she held her shoulder. There, for a split second, a patch of yellow fur broke through the green.

Eclipsemon blinked, looking at the spot as he said, "Is it possible that she holds that tie with the true witch of the west." Eclipsemon, however, could not ponder the thought for long before WickRenamon rushed forward again, the blade of crystal driving towards his heart.

Gallantmon, Chilvarmon, and Generalmon struggled, trying to free themselves from WickRenamon's spell, but all they could do is turn their heads, and watched as Eclipsemon fought for his life. It was true, Renamon was actually stronger then he was at the moment, the powers of darkness driving her forward as her heart grew more corrupt. He also didn't dare hurt WickRenamon, for if he did he would be hurting the true Renamon, the yellow furred love of Jason.

Henry bit his lip, Terriermon standing beside him as he asked, "Come on Henry, let me at her."

"No Terriermon, we are still too weak from the battle with ShadowMiromon. We can't biomerge right now, and it looks like it would take at least that to even hold WickRenamon down."

Terriermon grumbled, turning his attention away from the battle to the fire at the front of the room. Rika still sat their, her eyes staring forward at where WickRenamon had first shown her face. "No…" Rika whispered as she slowly stood up, "she can't be gone…Re…Renamon would never give up. She…she has to be there, she just has to be."

Rika then turned, her eyes falling on WickRenamon as she continued to attack Eclipsemon. The tiger mega jumped back, taking a fresh defensive position as WickRenamon stared at him, her had still incased in the green jewels that were as hard as a sword, but moved as nimbly as a whip.

"Come now, is that all you can do Eclipsemon. I must say your power is terrible underwhelming. What the…?" WickRenamon said, feeling a sudden pressure around her chest. WickRenamon turned her head, and saw Rika had come up and wrapped her arms tightly around the waist of the digital witch.

WickRenamon snarled, the crystal disappearing from her hand, "Cursed girl, what are you doing?"

"Please Renamon, come back." Rika whispered as she buried her head in WickRenamon's black dress. Quickly, WickRenamon turned and pushed Rika down to the floor, her eyes becoming as cold as ice as she said, "Girl, you would be smart to give up. The Renamon you knew is gone, and nothing can bring her back."

Rika shook her head, slowly standing up, "No, Renamon is still here. Even if you did take over her body, Renamon is still fighting. Sooner or later, she will free herself, and you will be the one that is gone. You…you…parasite."

WickRenamon's eyes widened, a frown forming on her face, "You will pay for that, and you will pay with your life." WickRenamon quickly reformed the sword of crystal on her hand, pushing the Rika to the ground again before stepping down on the red-head's chest. Rika struggled, trying to get up as WickRenamon held her sword high above, the tip pointed directly at Rika's heart, "Now it is time you join Renamon in the afterlife."

Rika watch, the world seeming to slow as WickRenamon began to drive the blade forward. Rika was sure WickRenamon was going to do it, but still she saw something else. It was there, just under WickRenamon's eye. It was a tear. Renamon was still in their, and right now her heart was breaking.

The air then sang with the sound of a sword piercing flesh, but WickRenamon's sword had stopped a few inches above Rika's chest. Instead, Eclipsemon had driven his own sword through WickRenamon's stomach. Eclipsemon pulled his sword free, WickRenamon gasping for air as bits of data began to break away from the wound and flow up into the air.

WickRenamon began to fall forward, but Eclipsemon had enough mind to grab the witch digimon and gently lie her down onto the ground. As WickRenamon's spark of life began to slip away, her spell on the three trinity knights began to end. The trio broke apart, changing back into Takato, Guilmon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, and MarineAngemon as the others rushed forward, circling around WickRenamon.

For a moment, the hatred in WickRenamon's eyes began to clear. She turned, looking at Eclipsemon as she forced as smile, "Th…thank…you..."

Eclipsemon hung his head, shaking it slowly, "Do not thank me, for I wish I had never done the deed." The other tamers circled around, each hanging their heads as the inevitable began to happen. WickRenamon's feet began to slowly break apart, the data disappearing into the air.

WickRenamon turned, looking at all the tamers as she said, "You…must hurry. Zhuqiaomon has…the knowledge…he needs to kill Jason. Please…I beg you…don't let him do it."

Eclipsemon nodded, quickly standing up as he said, "Everyone, get back to the Trident. We must get back to Peradium now." The other tamers nodded, each pausing a few moments to look at WickRenamon before heading towards the castle's door. The digimon also followed, but still Rika remained.

Eclipsemon paused, turning back as he looked at Rika. He sighed, walking over to the tamer as he pulled a medallion from his pocket. Eclipsemon knelt down, setting the medallion down on the ground beside Rika as he said, "When your ready, just hold this medallion and think of Peradium. It will take you back to the city, making you appear at the alter of miracles."

Rika did not even turn her head, her head hung as she watched WickRenamon continue to break into data. She was halfway gone, the data starting to drift away from her waist as Eclipsemon turned and followed the others out. It was only when everyone was gone, and the Trident was charging away when Rika broke down. She dropped down, wrapping her arms around what remained of WickRenamon.

_(Song, "For Good", from the Broadway show Wicked_)  
_(Notes for song, parts I would have Renamon sing are underlined  
(Parts I would have Rika sing are in bold)  
(Any part both sing in unison is both bolded and underlined.)  
(All song lyrics are generally italicized.)  
(The pair is not actually singing in story, but it adds to effect.)_

_I'm limited, just look me. I'm limited._

"Rika…I'm sorry."

_And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do  
So now its up to you, for both of us  
Now its up to you. _

Rika shook her head, slowly sitting up to look into WickRenamon, no…Renamon's eyes, "Renamon…please, you can't leave me now."

_**I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are lead to those who help us most to grow, if we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you  
**_

_**Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**_  
**_But because I knew you………I have been changed for good_**

"I don't want to Rika, but I may have to." Renamon coughed out, the only part of her body remaining her head and shoulders.

_It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime_  
_So let me say before we part  
That so much of me is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend_

"Renamon, I am sorry I couldn't save you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Renamon forced a smile, "Rika, I could never be angry with you. You are my tamer, and my friend."

_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea  
Like a siege rocked by a sky bird, in a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But, because I knew you_

_**Because I knew you**_

_**I have been changed for good**_

Rika chocked, tears welling up in here eyes again, "Renamon."

"Rika."

_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done that you blame me for_

_**But then, I guess, we know there is blame to share**_

_**And none of it's seems to matter anymore**_

_**Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun**  
Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea  
**Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood**  
Like a siege rocked by a sky bird, in a distant wood_

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**_

Only Renamon's head remained, but her fur had returned to its beautiful yellow color. Rika held tightly to Renamon, as if her embrace would be enough to bring Renamon back. At the same moment, Rika digivice began to go of, a strange series of beeps and clicks coming out as the screen flashed between a bright white and pure static.

_**I do believe I have been changed for the better**_

_**And, because I knew you**_

_Because I knew you_

_**Because I knew you**_

_**I have been changed………………………………for good.**_

In the distance, The Trident was charging across the digital planes at full speed. The steam engine was chugging along at an unimaginable speed, the Tridents mind and will of force the old reason the train had not already fallen apart. Beezlemon rode along side, Behemoth's engine roaring as he kept up with the train. Then, Axel did what he usually won't dare to attempt. With a throw of a lever a digital plain jump tunnel appeared. The tunnel was only designed to carry the train between levels of the digital world, but now Axel was trying to make it bridge the distance, and take the train directly to Peradium.

The tamers and digimon were all in the lounge car, their heads out the windows as they entered the tunnel. Like before, the train was surrounded with falling ones and zeros until it exited the tunnel. On the horizon, a pillar of smoke rose up from the city of Peradium. The once pristine outer wall was now nothing but rubble, and cries of pain and anguish rose up from the city itself.

Dark, viral digimon like Devimon and IceDevimon, under the command of Zhuqiaomon, ravaged the streets. They destroyed buildings, and tried to kill as many digimon as possible. Most of the cities populace had fled to the high temple and the later of miracles. There, a barrier of purple mist protected them, but sooner or later the barrier would fail. It was a fact that haunted the populaces as they watched the battle high above them.

Jason floated high above the city as he faced off with Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon. His hands were covered in cuts and bruises, a sign that his strength was weakening. Zhuqiaomon was using a powerful attack that first encircled Jason with an orb of pure darkness, changing him back into a human before a surge of electricity laid siege to his body.

Zhuqiaomon laughed, preparing another of the dark sphere attacks as he said, "You shall die here today, and the power of the sovereign will reign supreme."

Jason cringed, forming his hands into fists as he flew towards Zhuqiaomon. Azulongmon quickly blocked Jason's attack, using his powerful chains to bind Jason and force him back. Zhuqiaomon released his attack, the dark sphere enveloping Jason again and forcing a huge surge of electricity through his body. The sphere then disappeared, and Jason hung in the air.

Then, he began to fall. Jason tumbled to the ground, his hands landing in the cities fields with a resounding thud. Zhuqiaomon laughed, lowering down as Azulongmon watched from above. "Now", Zhuqiaomon, "it is the end of your time in this world. Good bye, good lord of Peradium."

Zhuqiaomon began to form his attack again, letting the energy build up for several seconds for the final strike. He then heard something that made his attention shift, his attack disappearing as his eyes drifted to the walls of Peradium. A blue blur charged through the opening in the wall, sliding to a stop as several figures leapt out. In one bright flash of light the figures changed, the tamers and digimon biomerging as they prepared to fight Zhuqiaomon to save Jason, to save Peradium.

Zhuqiaomon laughed, looking over the digimon that now opposed him. He knew four of them, his eyes recognizing Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Eclipsemon, and Beezlemon. The other three, however, were new to his eyes. Still, it did little to worry Zhuqiaomon. A few extra knights and a royal looking lioness was not enough to worry him.

"Oh Azulongmon, finish them." Zhuqiaomon said as he turned back to finish what he started. Azulongmon roared, charging down from the sky and towards the tamers. Suddenly, a second blur of blue blew by the tamers and clashed with Azulongmon. The tamers and digimon stared in awe as a being, as large as MegaGargomon, stopped Azulongmon in his tracks.

It was the trident, the train that had carried the tamers across the digital world had a defense system. In case of emergency, the trains cars merged together to form a giant, fighting robot. Axel still sat in the train's engine, his body hooked directly to the trident as he helped the Trident itself fight Azulongmon.

"Go…" the tamers heard Axel yell, "get Zhuqiaomon. We can handle Azulongmon."

Gallantmon nodded, charging forward with Generalmon and Chilvarmon a few steps behind him. Zhuqiaomon had already amassed his final attack again, starting to launch it when Generalmon threw his axe, the large metal weapon flying through the air and slicing through Zhuqiaomon's attack.

Zhuqiaomon turned, glaring at the three knights as Generalmon's came flying back and returned to its master's hand. Gallantmon pointed the tip of his lance at the phoenix digimon and called out, "Zhuqiaomon, you are going to pay for what you did to Renamon."

Zhuqiaomon laughed, flames beginning to surge from his wings, "You insolent fools, I shall make you learn the meaning of respect, and fire will be your teacher." Zhuqiaomon then flapped his wings, sending his flames rushing at the three trinity knights. Gallantmon raised his shield, blocking the flames as Generalmon and Chilvarmon ducked behind him.

The three waited until Zhuqiaomon's attack passed, and then quickly lunged out to counter attack. Gallantmon dug his feet into the ground, his shield beginning to glow as he shouted, "Shield of the Just."

Generalmon and Chilvarmon joined in, both launching their special attacks. The three attacks began to intertwine, forming a great, shimmering beam of light as all three called out, "Strike of the Noble Trinity."

The attack struck Zhuqiaomon in the chest, sending the phoenix digimon flying backward. The three trinity knights followed after him with MegaGargomon, Eclipsemon, and Beezlemon following a few steps behind. EmpressLeamon ran up to Jason, stopping a few feet away as she asked, "Jason are you alright?"

Since Leamon was wearing one of Jason's medallions when she and Jeri biomerged, EmpressLeamon could easily hear him say, "I'll be fine. Where is Renamon?"

EmpressLeamon turned, looking away, "I am sorry Jason, we tried, but Hageramon…"

Jason slowly got up, hovering above the ground a few inches as he asked, "What happened?"

"She is gone Jason. Zhuqiaomon had Hageramon turn her evil, changing her into a digimon called WickRenamon. She was about to kill Rika, and Eclipsemon did the only thing he could. He had to do it Jason, that way we didn't loose both Rika and Renamon."

Jason hung in the air a few seconds, the air silent until he began to clench his fists. The sky above Peradium began to darken, storm clouds joining with the smoke that filtered up from the fires that ravaged the city. Jason began to float up into the air, his hands beginning to shake as lightning arched across the sky.

EmpressLeamon tried to stop him, but Jason was already flying across the city towards Zhuqiaomon. The other tamers were still trying to battle the sovereign phoenix, but like the first time Zhuqiaomon was just too powerful. MegaGargomon was just being thrown back by a burst of fire when Jason raced in.

Jason's hands quickly found Zhuqiaomon neck, squeezing tightly to his neck as Jason shouted, "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY, RENAMON WILL BE AVENGED!"

Zhuqiaomon chuckled, his body growing hot as he said, "Hmm…it seems I struck a nerve. Well, why don't we just strike something else while we are at it?" Zhuqiaomon's body became so hot it began to burn Jason's hands, but he still held on. Then, the phoenix digimon began to prepare his new shadow sphere attack again, this time bringing himself and Jason into the sphere.

A loud scream of pain filled the air, cutting through all other sounds like a knife before something was thrown from the shadow of the sphere. The small figure flew through the air, crashing into the fire pillar of the altar. The populace of Peradium gasped, the flames surging up before going out completely. The miracles around the altar began to disappear, and the shield spell slowly spread into the air and vanished.

The tamers saw this, and could hear the cries from the digimon that had lived in Peradium, had lived in the peaceful utopia under Jason. He was gone, his last act an attempt to avenge Renamon's life.

Eclipsemon growled, pressing his two swords together into the one, huge Eclipse Saber. The other megas followed, preparing their strongest attacks. In one great attack, all the tamers and digimon assaulted Zhuqiaomon. The attack names rang through the air, a battle cry the digital world would always remember.

"Shield of the Just" – Gallantmon

"Joust of Honor" – Chilvarmon

"Distance Desolation" – Generalmon

"Corona Destroyer" – Beezlemon

"Gargo Missiles" – MegaGargomon

"Solar Strike" – Eclipsemon

"Empress Arrow" – EmpressLeamon

The attacks all struck at once, creating a huge explosion. The smoke billowed for a few seconds, and the tamers and digimon waited and watched. Then, through the smoke they began to see shadow. It was Zhuqiaomon, he had managed to put up a shield of fire, and block their attack.

Zhuqiaomon quickly countered the massive attack, sending out a wave of fire that hit all the megas swept them off their feet. With their energy drained the tamers and digimon de-biomerged.

Zhuqiaomon looked over the children, smiling as fire began to form at his wings again, "Azulongmon won't save you this time you filth. This time, I will destroy you all, and be rid of the abominations that are your digimon partners."

All the tamers shut their eyes, the fires on Zhuqiaomon's wings growing larger as a blood thirsty look appeared in his eye. Then, before the attack could be launched, an arrow flew threw the air and struck Zhuqiaomon directly in the head. The arrow was shining with pink energy, and seemed to be burning Zhuqiaomon as he tried to knock the arrow free.

All the tamers and digimon turned, looking up as they saw a figure standing on the roof of a nearby windmill. It was a mega level digimon dressed in the clothes common of a Japanese Priestess, a Miko, with loose, red pants and a white shirt. (_For those who have seen Inuyasha, think of Kikyo's clothes.)_

The warrior carried a very simple wooden bow, a quiver of arrows hanging loosely off her back. Dull gray hair flowed down from the digital Miko's head, draping down in two long ponytails that ended just an inch above the ground. On the digimon's head was a golden mask, covering everything except her lower lip. The mask depicted a golden fox head, its eyes focused and sure.


	19. A Journey's End

Chapter 19

A Journey's End

Takato reached for his digivice, holding it up as he waited for the screen to identify the digimon. The other tamers looked over Takato's shoulder, each waiting as the device quietly hummed. Then, the hologram screen began to rise up and the digimon's data was displayed. Takato swallowed, his mouth becoming dry as he read the data.

"A digimon of great spiritual power, Sakuyamon in her higher level, Miko Mode. She has three special attacks, each one a powerful force to be reckoned with. Her first attack is Spiritual Arrow, a shot of pure spiritual power meant to hurt those with evil in their hearts. Next is the Arrow of Sealing, meant to lock away a digimon's special attacks for at least twenty four hours. The final attack is flight of the Soul Collectors where Sakuyamon launched a group of serpent like creatures to pull data directly from her living opponent. Sakuyamon, Miko Mode, has a fatal weakness. The level can only be maintained as long as the soul collectors are able to add data to their master's form. If left without fresh data for to long, Sakuyamon will revert to her lower form and be severally weakened."

Zhuqiaomon growled, slowly rising into the air until he was at eye level with Sakuyamon, "I know you, you are the form Renamon and her tamer reach when they biomerge. I was sure Renamon would be dead or completely corrupted with evil by now, but apparently I have underestimated both of you. No matter, I now get the pleasure of destroying all the tamers in one fell swoop."

Sakuyamon remained still, setting the tip of her bow down on the ground. Around her a bright blue glow surged upward, the ghostly Soul Collectors flying up into the air. Zhuqiaomon back away, the strange creatures moving towards him. They began to circle his wings, bits of data flying from his body and into small spheres the Soul Collectors were carrying.

Zhuqiaomon cringed in pain, trying to knock the Soul Collectors away. Still, several of the Soul Collectors were able to escape and return to Sakuyamon, dropping Zhuqiaomon's data into her. Sakuyamon took a deep breath, reaching into her quiver of arrows and picking out another arrow. She set the arrow on the bow string, lining up another shot as she pulled the string tighter.

With a resounding snap the bow launched the arrow forward, a blue aura surrounding the latest shot as it struck Zhuqiaomon. Around the phoenix digimon a huge circular design appeared, bolts of lightning surging across Zhuqiaomon's body and sealing away his special attacks.

Zhuqiaomon fell to the ground, his body wracked with pain. Still, the sovereign did not give up. He rose to his feet, flapping his wings as he took flight. Sakuyamon remained in her place on the top of the windmill as Zhuqiaomon began to fly at her, his claw held forward, "If I can't burn you with my fire, then I'll ripe you to shreds with my bear claws."

Sakuyamon ducked to the left, letting Zhuqiaomon fly overhead. The sovereign phoenix turned in the air, making a large turn as he charged at Sakuyamon again. This time, Sakuyamon stayed in place as she held her bow at the ready. Zhuqiaomon came straight at the Miko digimon, his jaw opened wide.

At the last moment, Sakuyamon lifted her bow and filled it with her spiritual power. Zhuqiaomon ran into the bow, the spiritual power bringing the phoenix digimon to a full halt. It was like he had hit a solid brick wall in the air, falling to the ground and kicking up could of dust into the air.

Sakuyamon walked to the edge, looking over the edge when a pillar of fire rose up, setting the sky above Peradium a blaze, "I am a sovereign digimon. Do you think such weak attacks will keep me down? It is the law of the digital world, only the power of Azulongmon could defeat me, and he fights with me against this abomination of the digital world. Come Azulongmon; defeat Sakuyamon for me with your lightning."

From a distance, a roar surged out followed by the clash of thunder. Sakuyamon looked over her shoulder, her hand already reaching for another arrow as Azulongmon pulled away from the Trident, and came charging at Sakuyamon. The tamers watched in fear as the digital Miko stood perfectly still, even as the Chinese dragon sovereign drew closer and closer.

Azulongmon came at Sakuyamon with the chains around his body flailing. With a great crash, the Chinese dragon of the north destroyed the roof of the windmill. The other tamers flinched, searching the clouds of dust around the windmills top for Sakuyamon. They then spotted her, running along Azulongmon's back as the sovereign digimon came plowing out of the smoke.

Lightning rained down from the sky, each bolt trying to strike at Sakuyamon as she ran the length of Azulongmon's body, heading for his head. Sakuyamon's eyes, though hidden behind the golden mask, searched. She already knew it was there, just finding its exact location.

Sakuyamon then saw it, a piece of green and purple flesh hidden in underneath Azulongmon's helmet. From her quiver Sakuyamon pulled an arrow, dropping to one knee before letting the arrow fly. The spiritual energy cut through the air, the pink energy spilling from the arrows tip until it hit its target.

A cry of pain went out into the air, and Azulongmon froze in the air. From under his mask, a body slowly turned over and fell off. As the figure fell through the air, the ground drawing closer and closer, the tamers recognized it as Parasimon, a digital parasite that could take control of other digimon.

Azulongmon shook his head, his eyes blinking as he asked, "What…what's happening. Last thing I remember is going to Zhuqiaomon's crystal castle."

"You have been under the control of a Parasimon." Sakuyamon said coolly, lowering her bow as she looked Azulongmon straight in the eye. "Zhuqiaomon has been using it to control you, forcing you attack Peradium and its master."

Azulongmon's eyes widened, his gaze shifting over to Zhuqiaomon, "What! Zhuqiaomon I will not stand for being manipulated. You have broken the code of the sovereign digimon, and you will be punished for your transgressions."

Zhuqiaomon quickly took off, flying away from the city with Azulongmon taking chase. Soon, the two sovereign digimon had disappeared into the sky, leaving the city of Peradium in shambles.

The others tamers ran up as Sakuyamon slowly fell to the ground, turning into a figure of pure light before breaking into Rika and Renamon. Renamon gently took Rika in her arms, landing with a ninja's grace before letting the firry haired tamer down.

The others stopped a few feet in front of Rika, all smiling as Henry said, "You two had us really worried, what happened after we left the castle?"

Rika shrugged, "I don't really know myself. I just remember holding onto Renamon as the last of her body slowly disappeared. I heard my digivice going off, but it was a mixture of beeps and static. I closed my eyes, and the next thing I knew I had biomerged with Renamon. I knew something was different, I felt so calm, so collected."

"Yes", Renamon added, "It was a very strange feeling when we were in Miko mode. Then again, I have heard it said before that a truly calm mind, one left in pure peace, can conquer anything."

"Were just glad you are all right, both of you." Jeri said as she glanced up at Leamon, who was nodding her head in agreement. The other tamers nodded, all happy to see Renamon standing there rather then data on the wind.

Tijgmon slowly walked forward, bowing his head as he said, "Renamon, I wish to ask for your forgiveness. I did not wish to attack you back in the castle, but…"

Renamon smiled, kneeling down as she gently patted Tijgmon on the head, "It is all right, there is no reason for you to apologize. I would have rather died then hurt Rika, and you made sure that I would not have that blood on my hands, that pain on my heart."

Tijgmon smiled, starting to purr as Renamon scratched a spot behind his ear. Renamon then slowly stood up, looking at the other as she asked, "Now, where is Jason?"

The other tamers looked at each other, each baring a blank look on their faces. They did not know what had happened to Jason, or if he was even still alive. Still, they did know one thing, and the whole group began to walk through the city, and towards the altar of miracles.

Every digimon in Peradium stood in the altar's courtyard, their eyes fixed on the pillar where the blue flame, the sign of Jason's power and protection, had once burned bright. Now, the flame was gone, and so were the miracles that had once decorated the shrine like great, miniature worlds.

A single digimon turned, a small Agumon who was standing at the back of the group. He saw the tamers coming up, and gently tapped a nearby mega on his leg. Soon, the entire crowd of digimon had turned their attention to the tamers, making a path to the center of the altar.

The tamers paused, all of them looking up at the torch. For a few minutes, no one did anything, and then Takato slowly began to step forward. Before he could take a single step, Henry had reached out and took hold of his shoulder. Takato looked back, and saw Henry shaking his head. Takato quickly understood, his eyes drifting over to Renamon as she began to walk towards the pillar where the blue fire had once burned.

Renamon walked slowly, all the digimon of Peradium watching as Renamon drew closer and closer to the stairs that lead up to the main torch. Renamon herself did not notice any of the digimon, her world narrowing to just the ground in front of her and the torch itself.

At the foot of the stairs stood an Angewomon, the same one that had once called Renamon and the other tamers and digimon partner's spies of the sovereign. She stood in front of Renamon, blocking her path for a few moments before asking, "I have made sure that no one has gone up to the torch since the master fought with Zhuqiaomon. I felt, well, that you should be the one to find out what has become of our master. The entire now knows of our master's true nature, Zhuqiaomon speaking it out before the gates before attacking the master. Still, I believe that I speak for the city when I say, we don't care what Jason is or was. He gave us a home, he gave us protection, and he put us before himself."

Renamon nodded, "Thank you Angewomon, I appreciate it."

Angewomon forced a smile, stepping to one side and bowing her head. Renamon moved past Angewomon, taking each step of the stairs one at a time. For a while, Renamon felt like the stairs would never end. That they would just continue one endlessly, and then her foot finally fell on the top step.

Renamon looked over at the torch's basin, remembering the warm, blue fire that had once burned their. She then stepped forward, her eyes becoming level with the edge of the basin. Renamon looked down into the basin, her eyes drifting across the pristine what stone. In the center of the basin, a mass of black hair laid motionless.

Renamon gasped, quickly pulling herself up and sliding down the edge of the basin as she called out, "Jason." Renamon reached the bottom of the basin, kneeling down beside the mass of black hair. That is all she could see of Jason, his hair covering every part of his body. Renamon was relieved to see Jason wasn't still a giant pair of hands, but still it only made her wonder. Why had Jason returned to normal, could it be a sign that he was dead?

Renamon remained still for several minutes, her hands hovering over Jason's back as she debated. Did she want to know, could she bear to face the world if Jason was truly gone. Finally, Renamon got the courage to slowly lower her hands down, her paws resting on his hair. Renamon lowered her head, her hands unable to feel the movement of lungs or the beat of a heart.

Renamon closed her eyes, tears beginning to roll down the digital vixen's checks. She should have known; how else could it have ended? She had given Zhuqiaomon everything he needed to kill Jason, and he had completed his dark task. Renamon slowly bent over, resting her hair on Jason's back as she whispered, "I am sorry Jason. You trusted me with your deepest secret, the knowledge of your weakness, and I couldn't keep it from Zhuqiaomon. I pray for your forgiveness, though I do not deserve such kindness."

"Oh…I wouldn't say that."

Renamon jumped, her eyes drifting to Jason's head as movement began to appear from beneath the blanket of black hair. Slowly, Jason raised himself up, a great groan escaping his chest as he got onto his hands and knees. With a gentle tilt backward, Jason managed to lie his back down on the side of the torch's basin.

Renamon stared at Jason, a smile slowly spreading on her face as she looked over Jason. Without warning, Renamon moved forward, taking Jason's head in her hands and pressing her lips against his. Jason, though a little surprised, did not protest as he began to return Renamon's sign of affection.

When Renamon finally pulled her head away from Jason's, both of them had a wide smile on their face. Jason slowly sat up, finding his strength returning as he said, "Renamon, Zhuqiaomon told me how he got my secret from you. In my eyes, it was WickRenamon that told him of my weakness, not you. Still, if you seek my forgiveness, then I willingly present it now, if you will do one thing for me."

"I'll do anything Jason."

Jason smiled, forcing himself up again as he asked, "Please, kiss me again. That is enough payment to forgive a hundred sinners and make them as pure as angles." Renamon smiled, a gentle blush crossing her face as she leaned forward again. Renamon's lips touched Jason's, this time a kiss both wanted, expected, and carried with it far more feeling. The first had been on impulse, a sign of Renamon's relief that Jason was all right. This one was different, a sign of something greater between the two.

Renamon had been down in the torch's basin for several minutes, and the crowd below was beginning to fear the worse when one of them saw something. A white furred paw held the edge of the basin, and then Renamon appeared over the edge. She set her feet down outside the basin, turning back as she held her hand inside.

The crowd watched, and began to cheer someone took hold of Renamon's outstretched paw. With slight pull Renamon pulled Jason from the torch's basin, helping him down to the altar's roof. The crowd began to cheer when Jason managed to stand under his own power, looking out over the city. He was dressed in the same clothes, a white long sleeve shirt and black pants that he had been in during the fight with the D-Hades.

The crowd of digimon below cheered; the tamers and their digimon partners rushing forward. The first to get up the stairs was Tijgmon, who leapt up into Jason's chest with a huge smile on his face. The other quickly followed, swarming over both Jason and Renamon.

A few days later, the Trident sat waiting outside the city walls. A gentle plum came out of its chimney, Axel watching from the cab as the tamers and digimon partners slowly walked out of the city. A few digimon came out to bid the tamers fair well, but most were busy repairing the city. Even without Jason there, the digimon of Peradium saw that the city was the best place to live in the digital world to live. Even if it took a little more work then before, Peradium would return, and be better then ever.

Jason stood in front of the city gates, looking up at the two digimon he had decided to leave in control of Peradium. It was the Seraphimon and Apocalymon that had come to Peradium as eggs, hitchhikers with on the Trident. The two had been warring for years, but Jason saw that sometimes it took some evil to do what was necessary. So, a powerful force of evil and a great warrior of good were the perfect pair to rule. They would keep each other in check, keeping balance in Peradium.

Jason smiled at the two digimon, holding out his hand as he said, "Well, I have to get going you two."

Seraphimon took Jason's hand, shaking it as he said, "Don't worry Master Jason, we will do everything we can to make sure Peradium survives for years into the future."

Apocalymon nodded, "Yes, I even promise to try and work with Seraphimon, and try to do some good in the city. It is the least I can do after you took in the many viruses that once fought under my command, and gave them a second chance at life."

"It was nothing." Jason replied, turning as he waved goodbye. A few steps away Tijgmon sat, waiting as Jason came up. The tiger cup jumped up, coming to land in Jason's arms. Jason fell back a bit, chuckling as he asked, "Well, are you ready to go back to the real world Tijgmon."

Tijgmon smiled, nodding his head before Jason continued to walk towards the Trident. The other tamers were all onboard, waiting in their rooms for Jason and Tijgmon. The pair slowly climbed up the steps to the Trident's lounge car, Jason pausing as he looked back. He smiled, the city of Peradium shining in the morning light. The Trident lurched, Axel feeding some loose data packets into the Tridents engine.

The train charged forward, Peradium falling into the distance and disappearing on the horizon. Jason carried Tijgmon into the lounge car, letting the tiger cub digimon down before sitting down in one of the chairs. Jason watched the scenery passing, his hand gently playing with a few strands of his hair.

"Hey you." A voice said from the rear of the car. Jason looked up, a little surprised to see Renamon standing in the door that led to the back of the train. The vixen digimon smiled, walking forward as she asked, "How are you feeling?"

Jason smiled, shrugging his shoulders, "Well, a lot better then I was last night, but that's Leamon's medicine for you. I swear, if it was at all possible, that digimon could bring someone back to life."

Renamon nodded, taking a seat beside Jason, "Yeah, well right now I am just glad to finally have you back." The two smiled, Jason gently putting his hand around Renamon's shoulder as they both looked out the window on the far side of the car, watching the scenery roll by. As they sat their, Renamon's free hand began to gently twirl itself in a few strands of Jason's hair.

Jason laughed a bit, looking down at Renamon's paw as he asked, "You know, I was thinking about getting my hair cut. Without those ghastly wires to hide I don't see a point of keeping it this long."

Renamon looked over at Jason, blushing a little bit, "Well, could you keep it like this. I kind of like it this long; it reminds me of those nights we spent on the roof of Hypnos."

Jason smiled, leaning over as he said, "Well, that settles it then. It looks like this mass of hair is staying right where it is." With that Jason leaned over, and gently pecked Renamon on the lips. Tijgmon, who had been watching from a seat on the far side of the car, slowly stood up and made his way to the back. With a final glance back Tijgmon went into the bedroom cars.

Time does not pause, and soon six months had passed in the real world. The tamers had made it back, and things had returned to a sense of normalcy for about five months. Then, the tamers, their partners, and all their families were in a panic again. Even Yamachi was busy, his hand quickly opening and shutting the lid of his silver lighter as he waited.

Yamachi's cell-phone rang, making the head of Hypnos quickly pull it out and place it to his ear, "Status Report."

"Sir, everything is in place for the operation. All staff is ready and no unauthorized personal have been allowed in the building."

Yamachi nodded, "What about cameras?"

"We have kept all local news reporters out, the only video coming out is being directly monitored by our hired specialists."

"Good, keep me posted until the operation is started, and then we drop into communication silence." Yamachi said before quickly snapping the cell-phone shut and slipping it back into his pocket. He began to look around the building where his plan would unfold, and smile crept onto his lips.

In another part of the structure Kazu, Kenta, MarineAngemon, and Guardromon sat waiting for the operation to get started. Kazu groaned, pulling at the collar of his shirt as he asked, "I wish those guys would just get this started. I hate just sitting here waiting."

"Oh come on Kazu." Guardromon said as he gently set a hand on his tamer's shoulder, "There are some things that just can't be rushed."

Kazu groaned, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes. Kenta and MarineAngemon just laughed, Kazu inability to keep himself occupied a good form of entertainment.

In another part of the building, Jason was standing with a few of Yamachi's hired men. He was standing straight, but he felt like passing out. His heart was racing, his hand playing with a large mass of his hair, a nervous habit he had developed. Still, it was better then biting his nails or something sick like that. The only problem he had is, sometimes, he would accidentally tie his hair into a knot without even noticing it.

In a small room Renamon, Rika, Jeri, Seiko (Rika's Grandmother), and Mukino (Rika's mother), were making the final preparations. Renamon was just as nervous as Jason, she had never been so terrified. It all seemed so simple in the beginning, but now that the operation was about to start, Renamon couldn't stop herself from pacing. Rika, Seiko, and Mukino had each tried to calm Renamon down, but it had all been a fruitless effort. Renamon was nervous, and there was no changing it until the whole the whole mess was done and over with.

Yamachi opened his phone again, listening to his final report before the clock struck ten. He smiled, turning the phone off and putting it away before he walked across the room. He stopped beside one of his Hypnos agents, giving him a gentle nod. The Hypnos understood, turning as he faced his keyboard. He paused a second, looking over the keys as his eyes dirtied up to the piece of paper in front of his eyes. Then, he set his hands on the keys, pushing a few down as he began to count the time in his head.

Jason froze, his ears picking up a sound in the air that meant the operation was starting. The sound echoed through the grand hall, the many people and guest quickly recognizing the melody in the air, The Wedding March.

Every one in the hall turned in their seats, the church pews groaning under Guardromon's weight. The doors at the end of the hall opened, and a procession of eight people began to slowly walk out. The pair in the lead was Rika, dressed in a deep sapphire blue dress and her hair in its usual bun. Beside her walked Henry dressed in a formal tuxedo. The next pair to follow was Jeri and Takato, dressed in the exactly same attire. The next two was Mukino and Rika's father, the first time the pair had been together in a few years.

The final pair was Seiko and an old man. The old man, however, meant more to Jason then anyone could imagine. It was his grandfather, the one part of his family that had not just forgotten about him, leaving him to live his life in a hospital bed. He had come to Yamachi after reading Jason's name in the New York Times, and begged to be taken to Jason. It was a truly emotional moment when the two saw each other for the first time since Jason was a toddler.

The procession of eight people reached the front of the hall, splitting apart with the women on one side and men on the other as two more figures began to walk down the aisle. One was the flower girl, or more appropriately the flower women. Leamon, though a little large for the roll, had agreed to take on the not so essential role.

The other figure, the ring bearer, was SaberTijgmon, Tijgmon's champion level. The two feline family digimon walked up to the front of the room, taking their place in front of the hall. Jason swallowed; his heart feeling like it was going to explode. The rest of the hall was filled with smiles, a few tears streaming down the cheek of Jason's grandfather as one final figure began to walk down the aisle.

It had been an interesting decision deciding on the style of wedding. Still, in the end it was decided to have an American style wedding, more because Renamon didn't really care and Jason was of American decent. That led to a very interesting search for a wedding dress, but one that had been completed. Renamon now walked down the aisle of the church, her body clad in the elegant white dress and a bouquet of yellow roses held in her hands.

Jason's suddenly felt his heart skip a beat, his nervous energy disappearing at the sight of his love. He had been worried if they were doing the right thing, if they should have waited longer. Now, all those worries were quickly silenced. The sight of Renamon in her wedding dress was enough to convince Jason that they were doing the right thing.

Renamon stepped up beside Jason, a broad smile hidden under her veil as they pair turned to face the pastor of the church, a old friend of Yamachi's that had agreed to perform the marriage, though it had taken a lot of convincing. The pastor cleared his throat, opening looking over the church as he began to ceremony.

"We have gathered here today to witness the union of this man, and this…uhh…woman in holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The church was silent, and the pastor couldn't help but let a smile crawl onto his face as he continued, "Very good. Now, Jason, please turn to face Renamon and recite your vows."

Jason a smiled, doing as the pastor asked as he gently took Renamon's paws into his hands, "In your hands I place my heart, and in your eyes I see my future. As long as breath lives in my lung, my love for you will live in my heart. I vow to never let this fire of passion die, to carry my love for you for all to see. I promise, through both the good and bad times, that my love will endure."

The pastor nodded, turning to Renamon as he said, "Now you dear."

Renamon nodded, looking up into Jason's eyes, "My love for you is a diamond buried deep in my heart. There it will remain, and there it will endure everything that would try to destroy it. The bond I share with you can never be broken, even in death. Like the purest of jewels, my devotion to you will never falter. I promise, that no matter what happens, I will stand beside you, and we can face the world together."

The ceremony continued, the more common rituals passing slowly as the audience watched with pride and joy. Even though Rika would never admit it, a few tears of joy began to stream down her face. She knew Jason would make Renamon the happiest, and also knew that Jason would never dream of taking her away. He had even bought a house just one block away from hers, just so she and Renamon could continue to be tamer and partner.

Then came the big moment. Jason and Renamon faced the pastor. On Jason's finger was a single, golden band while Renamon, because of the size of her finger, wore a bracelet lined with diamonds underneath her armguard. The pastor looked at the two, gently closing his bible as he said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jason, you may kiss the bride."

Jason and Renamon turned to face each other one final time, Jason gently pulling up the veil before leaning in, and sharing the most emotional kiss with the love of his life. The crowd of people watching the ceremony began to clap and cheer, and the silence of the room was finally broken.

Jeri leaned over to Rika, smiling as she asked, "So, how do you think those two are feeling right now."

Rika shook her head, "I can't even imagine."

Jeri nodded, "Neither can I."

The crowd continued to applaud when a bunch of high pitched alarms began to go off. Takato reached into the pocket of his tuxedo, pulling out his digivice and shouted, "A digimon just appeared."

The other tamers nodded their heads, jumping up and running past Jason and Renamon. The other digimon partners followed, but Rika and Tijgmon stopped at the door and shouted back, "Hey, are you two love birds coming or what."

Jason smiled, looking over at Renamon as he pulled out his own digivice, "Well, looks like were going to miss our flight, and there goes the honeymoon too."

Renamon sighed, throwing her bouquet of flowers into the crowd of anxiously waiting ladies as she said, "We can still make the flight. We have to just make this a quick battle."

Jason nodded, looking over at Rika as he said, "Hey, feel like doing this the easy way."

Rika nodded, pulling out her own digivice as she and Jason both called out, "Biomerge activate." A few moments later Sakuyamon and Eclipsemon flew out the church doors, charging across the city where the digimon had bio-emerged.

The End

**Author Note: That's it people, this story is done. I hope you all enjoyed it, and hope to hear from you. I am not planning a sequal, but with enough reviews I just might consider it.**


End file.
